


Неприкосновенный

by AlcoSiri



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Дизайн!АУУ Таканори проблемы с социальным взаимодействием. У Койю проблемы с Таканори.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается земляному волку и гривистому волку.  
____  
Написано по заявке с Фикбука https://ficbook.net/requests/256834

– Господин Матсумото, доброе утро, – ассистентка приветливо улыбнулась, заглядывая в кабинет начальства, – Как вы и просили, я подготовила ваше расписание на неделю и собрала подходящие портфолию.

– Спасибо, Кирин. Что-то ещё?

– Да, утром написали из Snaked Lows, господин Сузуки задерживается и будет только через час. 

– Хорошо, – Таканори рассеянно кивнул, отпустив девушку. В последнее время она взяла на себя слишком многое. Нужно показать ей, что он ценил её труд и был благодарен за всё. Главное, чтобы не вышло как в последний раз.

Кирин работала на него меньше полугода, и уже освоилась и вписалась в коллектив, но Таканори всё ещё не мог расслабиться в её присутствии и предпочитал разговаривать не лицом к лицу. Переписка по почте, рабочему чату, по телефону… Как угодно, лишь бы не с глазу на глаз. И когда она заходила, он всегда старался найти себе какое-то невероятно важное дело, лишь бы не было даже намёка на контакт. Таканори устал от того, что получалось в большинстве случаев. Стоило ему дать слабину и позволить себе более дружелюбное общение, как случалось что-то, выбивающее его из колеи.

Таканори прекрасно помнил, как из-за банального недопонимания его предыдущая помощница вообразила себе чёрте что и стала не просто заигрывать с боссом. После одной из вечеринок она полезла к нему с поцелуями, и Таканори до сих пор ощущал липкий холодок ужаса, когда вспоминал об этом. И это при том, что он прекрасно понимал, что физически он сильнее, и она ничего бы не смогла сделать.

Он недовольно поморщился – сколько можно об этом думать? Если не пройдёт, нужно будет рассказать об этом психоаналитику. Пусть даже ощутимой пользы от этих сеансов Таканори и не видел. После трёх лет упорной работы над собой он научился, разве что, не вздрагивать в присутствии других людей и не смотреть на них затравленно, но допустить более близкий контакт не мог.

Таканори отошёл к рабочему столу и первым делом разобрал в аккуратные стопки листы бумаги. Прошлым вечером он засиделся почти до полуночи, набрасывая новые идеи. Пока было вдохновение, он старался сделать по максимуму, пока окончательно не заболели глаза и руку не начало сводить от карандаша. Теперь нужно было оценить это на свежую голову.

Таканори постепенно успокоился. Он ощутил себя полностью в своей стихии, и это придало уверенности. Собственно, психоаналитик так и говорил – ему необходимо выстроить для себя защиту. Где всё будет складываться только так, как этого захочет он сам. Таканори полностью погрузился в работу, выбрав пару набросков и дорабатывая их – они могли стать главной изюминкой новой коллекции. Он не заметил, сколько времени прошло, и среагировал только на стук в дверь. В первую секунду Таканори почувствовал, как желудок прилип к горлу, а по спине пробежали мурашки от напряжения. Но он сразу же тихо выдохнул и поднялся, на автомате надев перчатки и выйдя из-за стола.

– Акира, спасибо, что приехал, – Таканори медленно подошёл ближе, но остался на расстоянии в пару шагов.

– Да без проблем. К тому же, мы больше месяца увидеться не можем. Я просто воспользовался ситуацией, – Акира улыбнулся, но подходить ближе не стал.

– Эм… Прости. Я совсем заработался, – Таканори окончательно расслабился и выдохнул. Он виновато покосился на друга и покачал головой: – Но ты же знаешь, я всегда рад тебя видеть. Пусть даже по работе.

– Всё в порядке. Не требовать же мне от тебя поход в бар за это, – Акира усмехнулся. У них обоих была жуткая реакция на алкоголь, из-за чего самым приятным времяпрепровождением можно было назвать поход в кофейню или хороший ресторан.

– Это уже выглядит как издевательство, а не дружеская встреча! – Таканори ответил улыбкой, но сама мысль о том, чтобы что-то выпить и потерять контроль над собой, когда может случиться что угодно, заставила его содрогнуться. Чтобы не обидеть Акиру, который и так старался, он быстро сменил тему: – Давай посмотрим, чем ты меня спасешь на этом показе.

Он жестом пригласил Акиру подойти к столу, аккуратно убрал лишнее в лоток за монитором и попутно закрыл вкладку с гугл-диска, куда ассистентка скинула портфолио подходящих моделей.

Они сотрудничали больше пяти лет, начав работать вместе в тот момент, когда бренд Таканори только начинал набирать популярность, а Акира вообще занимался ювелиркой в свободное от своей основной работы время. С тех пор многое изменилось, но в творческом плане их союз только окреп, и это было взаимовыгодное сотрудничество – Акира получал хорошие фотографии того, что создавалось в его мастерской, а у Таканори были индивидуальные аксессуары для показов.

– Тебе снова нужны модели? А что не так с теми ребятами, которые участвовали в последнем показе? Никто из них не сможет стать лицом коллекции? – Акира удивленно качнул головой. – Порой мне кажется, что ты ешь их на завтрак.

– Что?.. Да нет же! – Таканори выглядел раздосадованным, на самом деле ему от этой мысли подурнело. И всё равно он попытался улыбнуться: – Это несовместимо с моими представлениями о здоровом питании. Просто они не подходят.

– Какой ты привередливый временами. Ладно, открывай, – Акира положил на стол флешку и дал другу возможность избежать прикосновений. Он откинулся на стуле подальше, наблюдая за его действиями. – Напиши мне вечером. У меня появилась одна мысль. Вдруг тебе понравится.

– У тебя есть кто-то на примете? С каких пор? – Таканори замер, занеся руку над мышкой, и удивленно посмотрел на Акиру: – Не припомню у тебя среди знакомых моделей. Ну, да ладно. Если что, я обращусь к тебе.

Обсуждение деталей заняло еще несколько часов, после чего Акира предложил пообедать. Разумеется, только там, где согласен был Таканори. Он выбирал максимально уединенные места, где почти никогда не было толп людей, но можно было вкусно поесть. Но даже несмотря на это, Таканори не всегда соглашался покинуть офис, словно сама мысль о появлении в публичных местах его пугала.

***

Вернувшись вечером домой, Таканори устало выдохнул, закрыв дверь и наконец-то почувствовав себя в безопасности. На автоответчике телефона мигало несколько сообщений, но Таканори их проигнорировал. Он и так знал, что это звонила мать. Ему было неловко избегать общения с ней, но в последние несколько месяцев она была слишком настойчивой. Слишком много приглашений в гости и попыток узнать, нет ли у него кого-то. Будто этот вопрос ещё можно было обсуждать.

Таканори раздражало, что в последнее время на него стали давить с этим вопросом. Ему казалось, что давно стало понятно – возможная личная жизнь его не просто не интересует, а пугает.

Он прошёл на кухню, достал из холодильника бутылку любимой цитрусовой газировки, вышел с ней на балкон, поставив на перила, и закурил. Родители были с ним в самый тяжёлый период жизни, и они знали обо всём том дерьме, которое с ним произошло. Таканори просто не понимал, как они могут чего-то требовать и делать вид, что всё в порядке. От этого усталость ощущалась сильнее. Определенно, после того, как он выпустит эту коллекцию и проведёт показы, он распланирует себе отпуск на каком-нибудь уединённом и спокойном острове. Чтобы там были море, чистый песок, минимум назойливых людей и возможность побыть наедине с собой и расслабиться.

Телефон мягко завибрировал, и после раздалась мелодия оповещения. Таканори поморщился и, затушив сигарету, вернулся в квартиру. Мечтать можно было о чём угодно, но пока он не в состоянии жить без таблеток, всё равно это больше походило на попытки убежать от самого себя. У него начала болеть голова, глухо, как при подступающей мигрени, когда самое худшее впереди. Он достал из сумки таблетки и привычно закинул одну под язык. Ему хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь это закончится. Возможно, если не получится сейчас, он просто в очередной раз сменит психоаналитика. С другой стороны, это нужно не ему. Таканори убеждал себя, что не испытывает необходимости в более тесных контактах с кем-либо, и единственное, что его угнетало – желание родителей, чтобы у их сына была правильная и достойная жизнь. Как у его старшего брата. Как раз это и доводило больше всего. У них и так были непростые отношения, а постоянное желание матери сравнивать сыновей между собой накаляло ситуацию. Во всяком случае, на взгляд Таканори уж точно. А ведь они не всегда относились друг к другу так. В детстве Таканори постоянно бегал за братом и считал его примером для подражания. Потом всё поломалось так, что они теперь даже не разговаривали, если в этом не было необходимости.

В те моменты, когда накатывало совсем сильно, Таканори думал о том, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы всё сложилось иначе. И… Он не мог представить себе этого. Пример брата, с его идеальным образом трудоголика, любящего мужа и отца, вызывал отвращение. Возможно, это действительно было не для него. И не стоило так зацикливаться на переживаниях. Об этом ему говорили все специалисты, к которым он обращался. Но даже в те моменты, когда он и сам начинал в это верить, обязательно случалось что-то, возвращавшее его к реальности и недовольству со стороны семьи.

Они делали вид, будто ничего не произошло. Он бы и сам рад об этом забыть, но те события слишком сильно отпечатались в памяти.


	2. Chapter 2

К третьему курсу Таканори наконец почувствовал, что его жизнь складывается именно так, как он этого хотел. Даже родители, которые изначально были против его выбора, смирились и признали его право самостоятельно решать, чем заниматься в жизни. Раньше он только и слышал, что это совсем не мужская профессия и пора задуматься о чём-то действительно полезном и важном. Но теперь всё изменилось. Он начал зарабатывать тем, с чем хотел связать жизнь, и для студента, у которого большую часть времени отнимало просиживание на парах и домашние задания, денег было достаточно, чтобы не нуждаться в помощи родителей и даже частично оплачивать и саму учёбу.

Пусть временами он полностью забивал на свою жизнь и сутками напролёт подготавливал чертежи, эскизы и выкройки к экзаменам, всегда оставалось время и на развлечения. Таканори бегал на свидания, выпивал с друзьями и, пусть неудачно, пытался устроить личную жизнь. С девушками ему не везло – после пары встреч он обрывал контакты, понимая, что это ни к чему не приведёт.

Таканори считал, что просто не встретил ту, которая его достаточно заинтересует. А допустить мысль, что при этом он слишком часто заглядывался на своих однокурсников, он не мог. Отец точно такого не одобрил бы, да и сам Таканори, не представлял, как вообще может быть приятно что-то настолько мерзкое и противоестественное. Он помнил то стыдливое чувство, брезгливость и жар, которые появлялись, когда в клубах он видел, как обжимаются парни. На девушек хотя бы смотреть приятно, и можно вместе с друзьями пофантазировать о горячей ночи с двумя девочками. Таканори порой заносило так, что он откровенно врал о подобном опыте. Зато он всегда выделялся, и это подтверждало его высокий статус в компании.

Когда город погрузился в праздничное безумие, а повсюду появились вульгарные гирлянды и изображения сердец на каждом углу, Таканори ощутил глухое раздражение. Он только-только расстался с очередной девушкой, и зная, что все вокруг будут говорить о свиданиях, смотреть, кому какой шоколад подарили, и думать о романтике, ощущал себя почти несчастным. За всю жизнь с этим праздником ему катастрофически не везло.

Перед учебой он встретился с однокурсником, чтобы успеть взять кофе до того, как кофейню займут влюбленные парочки. Таканори купил двойной капучино, чтобы окончательно проснуться, и они пошли через парк, решив покурить перед парами. Скинув на одну из скамеек сумку и поставив стаканчик с кофе, он растёр замёрзшие пальцы, а потом прикурил. Идти на учёбу не хотелось совершенно.

– Эй, Така, держи, – молчавший почти всю дорогу Шин, неожиданно засуетился и кинул ему в руки свёрток. 

– Э-э-э… Спасибо, конечно, но я не настолько жалкий, чтобы меня подбадривать, – Таканори ощущал себя неловко, вертя в пальцах красивую упаковку с шоколадом.

– Вообще, я не подбодрить тебя хотел.

– В смысле?..

– Да брось, мне казалось, это очевидно, – Шин устало выдохнул и присел рядом на скамейку, – я про себя. В конце концов, мы столько времени вместе проводим, ты в моем вкусе, ну и… Мне показалось, что ты не будешь против.

– Ты меня сейчас педиком назвал? – у Таканори зазвенело в ушах и от отвращения бросило в жар. Наверняка, на лице красные пятна выступили. – Какого хера?

– Така, успокойся. Я же просто сделал предположение, – если бы в этот момент Таканори мог здраво смотреть на ситуацию, он бы увидел, как его друг изменился в лице, как проступала обида, но его уже несло.

– Успокойся?! Ты только что сделал предположение, что я могу быть одним из… Этих! – от возмущения и переполнявших эмоций он не мог подобрать слов. – Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло? Как ты мог меня обманывать? Я… Я тебя другом считал! А ты оказался таким же выродком и куском дерьма, как и эти… 

– Така! – Шин повысил голос, и пусть его самого начала бить дрожь от унижения, он попытался урезонить друга. – Ты перегибаешь.

– Я перегибаю? Да пошёл ты, Шин! Это не я являюсь ублюдком, не я ебусь с мужиками в задницу! – он всё больше распалялся, даже забыв о том, что их могут услышать. – И не я лезу к другим людям со своими извращениями! А если… Если бы я после пьянки уснул рядом с тобой, и ты полез к моей заднице? Фу, это омерзительно!

– Да, перегибаешь! Ты меня сколько лет знаешь? – голос у Шина задрожал, – я хотя бы чем-то обижал тебя за это время? За что ты меня оскорбляешь?

– За то, что ты меня обманул! Я думал, что ты нормальный! Что с тобой можно общаться, как с человеком! А ты из этих ущербных. Как я теперь тебе верить могу? И какого хера ты полез с этим сейчас? Думал, что я буду в отчаянии, и мне будет плевать? Мудак! Ненавижу тебя! И всех из ваших. Чтоб вы сдохли, – Шин попытался встать, чтобы успокоить Таканори, но тот с силой пихнул его в грудь так, что парень ударился спиной о скамейку. – Ненавижу!

Таканори развернулся на каблуках, оставив на скамейке недопитый кофе, и подхватил сумку. Его трясло от злости и хотелось оказаться как можно дальше. Желательно ещё и помыться, чтобы не ощущать себя таким… Грязным.

До университета он дошёл слишком быстро, но идти внутрь не хотел совершенно. Он пытался успокоиться и ещё покурить, но руки дрожали с такой силой, что он не мог справиться с зажигалкой. Устав бороться, Таканори ругнулся, и скомкав сигарету, выкинул её в мусорку. Как Шину могло придти в голову, что он гей? Что с Таканори не так, раз другие могут о таком подумать?

Забив себе голову этими вопросами, которые ничуть не успокаивали и только сильнее накручивали его, Таканори всё же пошел на пары. Он не мог позволить себе прогулы. Столкнувшись на лестнице с кем-то, кто был почти на голову выше него, Таканори не сдержался и выругался. Сначала ему стало стыдно за свой порыв, но подняв голову и увидев перед собой старшекурсника, Таканори почувствовал, что слова извинения застряли в горле. Он помнил, что неоднократно видел этого парня в клубе в компании с другими парнями. Судя по слухам, он совсем не стеснялся своей ориентации и спокойно говорил об этом. «Выставляет напоказ и гордится ещё!» – от этой мысли он брезгливо поджал губы.

– Следи куда прёшь, ублюдок! – Таканори насупился и прошёл мимо, нарочно задев плечом, чтобы показать своё пренебрежение. И он не увидел, как старшекурсник нахмурился, провожая его взглядом.

Сосредоточиться на учёбе не получалось. На лекциях Таканори откровенно игнорировал слова преподавателей, полностью погрузившись в себя, и бездумно разрисовывал листы в тетради. Это помогло немного отвлечься и не думать о случившемся. Больше всего Таканори бесился из-за того, что он искренне привязался к Шину, считал его своим другом. И что теперь? Он ведь не мог сделать вид, что всё в порядке, и общаться как раньше. Да и теперь из головы не уходило, что тот, кого он считал нормальным человеком, проводил своё время совсем не так, как он сам. В то же время он понимал, что не все вокруг настроены также категорично, как он сам. И от этого внутри появлялось выводящее из себя чувство стыда. Наверно, не стоило так говорить с Шином и следовало извиниться. Пусть даже Таканори и не считал себя неправым, но он был резок и повёл себя некрасиво. И если он сам извинится, то мудаком останется не он, а Шин. Это успокаивало.

После лекций были практические пары по созданию чертежей и выкроек, и их Таканори ждал со страхом. Как выяснилось, необоснованно – Шин так и не появился на занятиях, и можно было расслабиться. С другой стороны, это начало беспокоить. Мало ли, что с ним случилось. Таканори несколько раз порывался написать другу сообщение с вопросом, где он, но так и не решился. Вряд ли Шин обрадовался этому. Лучше было дать ему время успокоиться, а уже после этого поговорить.

***

День протекал невероятно долго. Когда закончилось последнее занятие, Таканори ощутил себя невероятно разбитым. Он думал только о том, как добраться до дома и поскорее лечь спать. Как назло, вместе с потеплением поднялся сильный ветер, полностью сводя на нет сам факт тепла. Таканори готов был возненавидеть всё на свете, когда вышел на улицу, спешно намотав шарф. Определенно, переодеваться в лёгкое пальто было плохой идеей. День и без того был отвратительным и неудачным.

К счастью, в парке дуло не так сильно. В такое время и в отвратительную погоду никто не решался на романтическую прогулку – скорее всего, все желающие провести время вместе осадили ближайшие кофейни. Он и сам хотел провести этот вечер так – за чашкой горячего кофе и в приятной компании, с определённым продолжением на ночь. Во всяком случае, если бы у него кто-то был, не случилась эта нелепая ситуация с Шином. С другой стороны, тогда он не узнал бы, что его друг, человек, которому он доверял, оказался геем. Это никак не хотело укладываться в сознании.

– Эй, Матсумото, куда так торопишься? – Таканори вздрогнул, не ожидая ни с кем столкнуться, и тут же остановился.

– Сора? Ты меня напугал, – Таканори выдавил из себя улыбку, чтобы выглядело достаточно вежливо. Он помнил, как столкнулся со старшекурсником на лестнице и наорал на него. «Повезло» увидеть сейчас именно его. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Тебя жду, – Сора подошёл ближе. – Кажется, мы не договорили утром.

– Прости, я утром торопился и нервничал, а следовало нормально извиниться, – Таканори секунду колебался, прежде чем вспомнил о правилах вежливости и склонил голову. Но от последующих слов кровь прилила к лицу и ноги словно приросли к земле.

– Думаешь, ты передо мной извиняться должен? – Сора оказался совсем близко. – Ты повёл себя как последняя мразь.

– Сора, я тебя не понимаю, – Таканори стало страшно, и он начал медленно отступать, надеясь, что успеет сбежать.

– Не прикидывайся, Така. Я видел, как ты повёл себя с Шином. Считаешь себя самым умным? – Сора схватил его за борта пальто и дёрнул к себе. – С каких это пор трусливые мелкие ублюдки получили право судить других?

В голосе парня слышалась злость, от которой у Таканори внутри всё оборвалось. Обычно он избегал драк, предпочитая не доводить до открытого столкновения. Он тяжело сглотнул и попытался высвободиться. От накатывающей паники дышать становилось труднее.

– Сора, пусти. Мы с Шином сами разберёмся. Тебя это не касается.

– С чего ты взял, что не касается? – Сора зло усмехнулся, после чего оттолкнул Таканори от себя так, что тот упал на землю. – Давай, пораскинь мозгами. Ты же не настолько тупой, каким хочешь показаться.

– Да пошёл ты… – у Таканори от страха сдали нервы: – Как же я вас, ублюдков, ненавижу. 

– О, смотри-ка, как сразу запел. Мне же так будет проще. Значит, те, кто, по-твоему, чем-то отличаются – ублюдки? Какой же ты гнилой выродок, Така. И как только Шин столько лет тебя терпел?

Сора говорил что-то ещё, но Таканори не фиксировал слова, смотря, как тот снова подходит ближе. Встряхнув его за воротник, он ударил Таканори по лицу, а следом ещё раз. Это было больно, неприятно и очень страшно. Таканори ненавидел боль, это порождало образы из детства. Он пытался закрыться и защитить лицо, но уже ощущал на губах привкус крови.

– Оставь меня в покое! – от страха, ощущения беспомощности и злости Таканори перекрыло. Это так несправедливо, ведь в этой ситуации прав он, а не Шин, так почему достается ему? – Твою мать, Сора, не будь мудаком!

Он пропустил ещё один удар, на этот раз в живот, от чего из лёгких вышел весь воздух.

– Вот только про мою мать не начинай, мы тебя обсуждаем, – Сора словно наслаждался всей этой ситуацией.

– Иди нахуй… – Таканори даже не сказал, а прохрипел это, когда возвратилась возможность дышать и соображать. – Чтобы вы, пидоры ебучие, сдохли. Как я вас ненавижу. Всё идёт через жопу из-за вас!

Он не договорил – Сора схватил его за шарф и заставил встать, неслабо придушив. Таканори беспомощно барахтался, цеплялся руками в безуспешной попытке освободиться, пока Сора тащил его в сторону скамейки. В следующую секунду Тканори взвыл – старшекурсник с силой толкнул его, от чего Таканори ударился коленкой и налетел на спинку грудью так, что лёгкие опять обожгло огнём.

– Считаешь себя лучше других из-за того, что с девочками спишь? И как, успешно? – Сора надавил ему между лопаток, не давая встать. – До чего же ты пиздлявый и тупой. Не понимаю, что Шин в тебе нашёл.

Таканори снова попытался вырваться, но Сора прижал его за загривок обратно к спинке скамейки и внезапно задрал ему пальто до головы.

– А может, он на твою задницу насмотрелся? Как думаешь? – он без веселья, с каким-то безумным азартом рассмеялся: – Раз тебя так волнует, кто с кем спит, наверное, и сам хочешь узнать, какого это? Я тебе помогу.

– Ты что творишь? Отъебись! – Таканори совсем одурел от паники – он только сильнее запутывался в собственных вещах. Да и каждое движение сильно отдавало болью в груди, и дышать получалось через силу.

– Что ты и хотел. В твоих же интересах просто заткнуться, – Сора говорил не слишком уверенно, словно колебался. Но Таканори подписал себе приговор – он разразился потоком ругательств и умудрился пнуть Сору, чем только сильнее разозлил его. Тот навалился, не давая лишний раз дернуться, и умудрился стащить с Таканори узкие джинсы достаточно, чтобы оголить задницу.

– Отвали! Эй… Пожалуйста! – у него срывался голос и сердце бешено стучало, по ощущениям, где-то в районе шеи. Таканори чувствовал, как Сора лапал его, проводя рукой от мошонки до дырки и надавливая пальцем.

– Сука, что ж ты так зажимаешься? Давай, расслабься, иначе тебе же будет хуже, – от адреналина Сора слетел с катушек, и желание просто припугнуть приобрело нездоровый размах. И внезапно для себя он ощутил возбуждение от того, как Таканори ныл и трясся от страха. У него уже начал вставать, и когда Таканори пытался в очередной раз освободиться, Сора дёрнул его за плечо и впечатал лбом в спинку скамейки, от чего тот сразу притих. Этого хватило, чтобы он успел расстегнуть и приспустить джинсы, пока Таканори вновь не очухался.

– Пожалуйста… Нет!.. – у Таканори навернулись слёзы. Он мечтал, чтобы этот отвратительный день никогда не начинался. Дыхание вновь перехватило – нежную кожу вокруг ануса царапнуло ногтями. И через секунду Таканори захлебнулся криком, когда что-то оказалось внутри, а его прошибло резкой болью. Задница горела, и казалось, будто изнутри его протыкали иголками. Сора ругнулся, с силой ущипнул его за внутреннюю сторону бедра и ощутимо ударил по боку, ближе к пояснице.

– Расслабься, ублюдок, – на несколько мгновений давление и боль отступили, но Таканори не успел отдышаться – почти сразу появилось что-то гораздо большее. Таканори вцепился пальцами в спинку скамейки, пытаясь удержаться, и заорал в голос. Он чувствовал, будто его выворачивало наизнанку, нестерпимую боль, мешающую дышать, ощутил, как неожиданно стало тепло и мокро на бёдрах. Его вывернуло тем, что оставалось от обеда, и он уже не пытался вырваться, от боли перестав соображать. Единственное, он слышал голос Соры, который постоянно повторял, какой он мудак, ублюдок и мразь, и что таких говнюков еще поискать надо.

Таканори казалось, что это продолжалось вечность. Не в силах больше кричать, он выл на одной ноте и безудержно рыдал. На самом деле вскоре это закончилось – на адреналине и эмоциях Сора быстро кончил, только после оргазма осознав, что же он натворил. Быстро забрав вещи, он сбежал, оставив Таканори одного в темноте и холоде парка.

В себя он пришёл не скоро, и то, из этого состояния его выдернул звонок на телефоне. Слишком громкая мелодия заставила вздрогнуть и начать соображать. Уже наступила ночь, и звонок шёл от матери – явно беспокоилась, куда он пропал. Его не слушались руки, когда он пытался в каком-то отупении поправить на себе одежду. Сколько он пролежал под холодным ветром? Всё тело пробила боль и навалилась усталость от попытки двигаться. Мелодия звонка раздавалась уже раз в пятнадцатый, когда ему наконец хватило духа, чтобы принять вызов.

– Мам… Прости… Я… – он судорожно вздохнул и снова начал плакать. – Я в парке у универа. Пожалуйста, заберите меня отсюда. Я… На меня напали.

***

То, что происходило последующие сутки, вспоминать хотелось меньше всего. Для Таканори это отложилось двумя составляющими – боль и унижение. Он старался забыть о том, как приехала мать, как она от волнения кричала на него, а он в итоге снова расплакался и в отчаянии выпалил всё, и она сразу изменилась в лице. Таканори помнил дорогу до больницы, как вокруг него суетились врачи. А когда он понял, где и что они будут осматривать, он потерял сознание – мозг решил избавить его от ужасающей реальности хотя бы ненадолго.

В себя он пришёл уже в больничной палате, ощущая слабость и боль во всём теле. К счастью, рядом никого не было. Таканори не до конца контролировал тело, и первое время он даже не мог понять, где он находится и почему. От капельницы к руке тянулась тонкая трубка, и то место, где в кожу входила иголка, неприятно саднило. Таканори попытался сесть, но тут же бок пронзило, и он вспомнил те события, которые привели его в больницу. Внутри снова поднялась паника, и перехватило дыхание. Таканори хотелось закричать и позвать кого-нибудь, но в горле перехватило. Он услышал голоса за дверью, и можно было попросить о помощи, но среди незнакомых он различил голос отца, от чего ему немедленно захотелось сбежать.

– Вы издеваетесь? Это неприемлемо! – голос отца раздавался слишком громко, и Таканори прекрасно мог представить, в каком он гневе. – Как вы себе это представляете? Я не собираюсь терпеть такой позор и унижать семью!

– Было совершено преступление. И мы можем подтвердить, кто именно это был. Разве этого не достаточно для того, чтобы подать заявление в полицию? – говоривший казался уставшим и раздраженным. – Вы не хотите, чтобы преступник был наказан?

– Я не хочу, чтобы мою семью касалось подобное дело! – отец произнес это с таким отвращением, что у Таканори внутри оборвалось и похолодело.

– Вы представляете, как это может отразиться на психике моего сына? – это уже была мать, казалось, что она плакала. – Я не хочу, чтобы он снова переживал все это, да ещё и прилюдно. Это так ужасно…

Наконец дверь открылась. Первым зашёл мужчина в белом халате. Он выглядел недовольным, но решил не продолжать спор, а полностью переключился на своего пациента.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он подошёл ближе к кровати и взял планшет, пробежав взглядом по тем записям, которые оставили медсестры. Таканори ничего не ответил, отведя взгляд и пытаясь стать более незаметным. Возможно, если бы врач был один, ему было бы гораздо комфортнее и проще говорить. – Не переживай. С тобой всё будет в порядке. Сейчас самое главное – больше отдыхать, не нервничать и постараться меньше двигаться. Кроме всего прочего у тебя перелом ребра и несколько гематом, но через пару недель сможешь вернуться домой. И будешь приезжать для рентгена. Нужно же убедиться, что все срослось правильно. Верно?

Таканори заторможенно кивнул, а потом, покосившись на отца, всё же заставил себя открыть рот.

– Я слышал ваш разговор. И я не хочу подавать заявление. Я не хочу, чтобы было такое внимание к… – он запнулся, не зная, как выразить это словами. – Пожалуйста.

– Вот видите? Мой сын всё отлично понимает. Мы обойдемся без этого, – от голоса отца Таканори снова вздрогнул, но заставил себя кивнуть, а потом отвернулся. У него начала болеть голова и хотелось, чтобы все исчезли и оставили его в покое. А ведь ещё несколько минут назад он мечтал о том, чтобы кто-нибудь оказался рядом.

– Давайте не будем его утомлять, он пока ещё слишком слаб. Пойдёмте, нужно оформить отказ, – врач покачал головой. Когда они ушли, Таканори судорожно вздохнул и снова заплакал. Он в отчаянии сжал кулаки, и в голове крутилось одно: «За что? Почему именно я?»

***

В больнице его продержали почти три недели, после чего выписали с условием, что он будет приходить на обследования и к психологу. О том, что ему это необходимо, Таканори понял не сразу. Но вскоре он осознал, что слишком близкое нахождение других людей напрягает, а после некоторых процедур его колотило так, что медсестрам приходилось давать ему успокоительные. Он надеялся, что ему станет лучше, когда он окажется дома.

Не стало. Ещё неделю он мучился, почти не покидая свою комнату, после чего решился на разговор с родителями. Как он и предполагал, не обошлось без скандала. И при этом родители не пытались оспорить его решение, но отец давил на то, что изначально говорил – это дурацкая идея и трата времени. А у Таканори на фоне всего этого началась истерика, и он сбежал в свою комнату. И ему было плевать, что это совсем не взрослый поступок и не по-мужски, как называл это отец. Ему было тяжело дышать и начинало колоть в груди, и в этот момент было не до мужественности.

Но на следующий день после этого разговора мать поехала в университет. Таканори не хотел знать, как и о чем она говорила с деканом и какие использовала доводы. Но она смогла забрать его документы, и с того вечера он больше не был студентом. Только долгожданного облегчения, раз он больше никак не связан с этим местом, это не принесло.

Таканори заблокировал в телефоне все контакты друзей и дал понять, что никого не хочет видеть. Сутками напролет он сидел в своей комнате, а на улицу выходил только в те дни, когда у него были встречи с психологом. И именно психолог подтолкнул его к использованию старого и проверенного способа, для того чтобы справиться с собственными эмоциями. Таканори много рисовал, и в какой-то момент решил, что так больше нельзя. Вместе с учебой он лишился и своей подработки, а сидеть на шее у родителей становилось более мучительно. К тому же, через пару месяцев после случившегося, отец намекнул Таканори на то, что тот несколько обнаглел.

Таканори и без этого ощущал себя виноватым во всём. В том, что случилось, в том, что теперь он полностью зависел от родителей. В том, что весь уклад жизни приходилось перестраивать под его потребности и проблемы. И он решил рискнуть – открыл свой сайт, где выкладывал рисунки для принтов на футболки. Все те изображения с демонами, кровью и расчленёнкой, которые помогали справляться с эмоциями, неожиданно начали пользоваться успехом. А его бренд, логотип для которого был нарисован за пять минут без веры во что-либо, стал известным в определенных кругах. И наконец-то он начал зарабатывать хотя бы какие-то деньги, почти не выходя из дома.

Вместе с тем это принесло уверенность, что он способен на что-то, кроме бессмысленной траты времени. И погрузившись в это, Таканори решил воплотить свою давнюю мечту. К тому же, в то время, когда он рисовал, ему действительно становилось лучше. Пусть ненадолго, но и это того стоило. Ему приходилось работать всё больше, рисовать отдельно на заказ, лишь бы скорее реализовать желаемое.

Разумеется, с родителями он об этом не говорил. В последнее время он вообще перестал делиться с ними тем, о чём думал или чего хотел. Отец снова посмеялся бы и назвал это глупой тратой времени и денег, а мать поддерживала его решения. Поэтому Таканори старался откладывать как можно больше денег, чтобы не просить у родителей. Он и сам не знал, почему эта мечта стала навязчивой идеей.

Ему потребовался год, чтобы принять мысль – у него могут быть свои желания и жизнь продолжается. И оставалось решиться на самое главное, пусть даже это вызывало откровенный ужас. Таканори понимал, что ему придётся идти на контакт с людьми, а за это время его круг общения слишком резко сузился до семьи и заказчиков в сети. Но психолог уверял, что он делает успехи и что этот шаг ему необходим. Как и возможность заняться своей жизнью самостоятельно. Они никогда не обсуждали именно эту проблему, но Таканори и сам чувствовал, что ему стоит уехать из дома. Его сводило с ума то, как смотрел на него отец. Из-за этого осуждения он чувствовал себя грязным и виноватым в том, что с ним сделали. Но дни шли, а он все никак не решался на главный шаг.

Всё изменилось в один из вечеров. Брат пригласил на ужин свою девушку, чтобы сообщить родителям об их решении пожениться. Таканори присутствовал только в самом начале ужина, но потом ушёл к себе – в последнее время присутствие брата его угнетало. Раньше Мидори во всём поддерживал его, но с каждым годом сильнее ощущалось, что они меньше понимают друг друга, а он становился похож на отца. И когда брат зашёл к нему после ужина, как и обычно, без стука, игнорируя личные границы, Таканори сразу понял, что разговор будет неприятным.

– Така, может, хватит? – Мидори сказал достаточно спокойно, и от этого тона у Таканори внутри всё перевернулось.

– Ты о чём?

– Сколько можно сидеть на шее у родителей? Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы начать помогать им.

– Ты… издеваешься, да? – у Таканори во рту пересохло, и начало колотить от злости. – Я и так пытаюсь делать всё, что в моих силах.

– Да что ты делаешь? Только и ноешь как девка какая-то. Тебе самому не стыдно? – Мидори стоял у двери, всем своим видом показывая, что ему омерзительно находиться здесь и проходить дальше он не намерен.

– Стыдно? За то, что у меня проблемы? – от обиды голос задрожал, а злость моментально ушла, и Таканори почувствовал, как его начинает захватывать липкий страх.

– Проблемы? Ты больше придумываешь. Просто хочешь, как и в детстве, внимания, чтобы все вокруг тебя прыгали. Признайся в этом хотя бы себе, – Мидори презрительно поморщился, – и я не удивлюсь, что ты сам хотел того, что произошло. Ведёшь себя как педик, одеваешься соответствующе, а потом ноешь, если что-то пошло не так, или кто-то не понял тебя. Вот и нарвался на то, к чему не был готов.

– Замолчи! – у Таканори перед глазами помутнело и дышать стало тяжело. – Как ты… Как ты можешь?

Он на автомате потянулся к таблеткам, которые прописал врач, чтобы справляться с приступами. Только вот дома он ими почти никогда не пользовался. 

– Ты просто жалок, – Мидори покачал головой, игнорируя происходящее.

– Уходи. Пожалуйста, уходи! – Таканори зажмурился и закрыл уши руками. Раньше он бы кинулся на брата, после чего всегда огребал, но сейчас его парализовало от страха и хотелось сбежать.

Но даже в одиночестве у него не получилось успокоиться, а слова брата жгли изнутри. И ведь он наверняка озвучил то, как к нему сейчас относится отец. Осознание этого убивало и лишало желания делать что-либо вообще. Промучившись почти до утра, Таканори, наконец, решился. Пусть изначальный план пришлось корректировать, но лучше так, чем и дальше находиться дома. Таканори потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы собрать все необходимое. Оставив родителям записку с пояснениями, куда он пропал, он уехал посреди дня, когда все были на работе.

***

Найти подходящую по стоимости аренды квартиру оказалось не так сложно, как нового психоаналитика, с которым можно было работать. Таканори мог радоваться тому, что у него был свой источник дохода, который приносил удовольствие и достаточно средств на всё необходимое хотя бы на первое время. Правда, пришлось столкнуться бытовыми сложностями и учиться жить самостоятельно.

Сразу после переезда он решился заняться тем, к чему так стремился. Первые вещи по собственным эскизам и выкройкам Таканори шил в ночи, не находя другого свободного времени. Фотографировать всё приходилось на себе или на манекене. И ему потребовалось мужество, чтобы выложить эти вещи на своём сайте. Он был удивлён, когда неожиданно получил тёплый отклик, но благодаря этому он стал погружаться в работу всё больше и больше.

Со временем, научившись справляться с приступами паники посредством таблеток и определенных ритуалов, Таканори открыл небольшое ателье, где всем занимался сам лично. А когда у него перестало хватать времени на то, чтобы делать всё самому, он нанял людей себе в помощь.

Начиная, он не думал о том, что из всего этого получится, и просто стремился найти своё место в мире, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но Таканори и представить себе не мог, что его дело выстрелит и так закрутится. Маленькое ателье превратилось в известный по всей стране и за её пределами бренд. Он занимался не только сезонными коллекциями, которые после старта продаж пытались урвать себе модники города, но и отдельными показами высокой моды. Из небольшого помещения в пригороде его офис переехал в Харадзюку, а неподалеку Таканори купил квартиру.

За эти годы он успел сменить несколько психоаналитиков, с которыми работал, но у него никак не получалось вернуться к полноценной жизни. После того, как дело пошло в гору, он всё же вышел с родителями на связь и помирился с ними. Но теперь он старался держать дистанцию и не допускать их влияния на его жизнь, а с братом общение не складывалось вообще. Таканори так и не смог простить ему те слова.

Если со всем этим можно было смириться и делать то, что у него получалось лучше всего, то проблемы с людьми никуда не делись. Ему было тяжело находиться в их обществе. Перед показами он закидывался таблетками так, что происходящее воспринималось словно через толщу воды. Но он не мог поступать иначе, ведь в такие моменты контроль за всем лежал на нём.

Со временем его работники поняли, что у Таканори есть определенные странности и старались особо не доставать его. А он продолжил придерживаться ритуалов, которые давали ощущение защищенности. Он никогда не выходил из дома без перчаток и все дела предпочитал совершать в них же, таким образом дистанцируясь от людей. У него даже появилось несколько человек, которых можно было назвать друзьями. Но это никак не походило на нормальную жизнь.

Как бы он не старался, со сколькими психоаналитиками не работал, никто не смог решить главную проблему. Таканори почти перестал смотреть кино, потому что любая эротическая сцена вызывала у него омерзение. А каждая попытка свидания заканчивалась плачевно. Самое большее, на что он решился – поцелуи в такси по пути из ресторана. Но это было и самым травмирующим воспоминанием. Таканори едва помнил, как сбежал из машины, потому что в себя он пришёл на детской площадке, где сидел на качелях и пытался успокоиться. В ту ночь он выпил гораздо больше таблеток, чем было положено, и ещё несколько часов пролежал в ванной, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения чужих прикосновений к коже.

В конце концов, дошло до того, что он просто перестал пробовать. И попытки девушек пойти на контакт обрубал сам. Последней каплей была ситуация с помощницей, которая перешла все допустимые границы. Её Таканори уволил сразу, не дав шанса объясниться. И тогда же он решил, что не стоит тратить время и нервы на близкие отношения. Лучше он и дальше будет реализовывать себя через работу.


	3. Chapter 3

Таканори промаялся до утра, уснув на рассвете. В голову лезло слишком много неудобных и ненужных мыслей, а звонок матери вновь пробил ту стену, которой он отгораживался от прошлого. Он проспал всё на свете и решил остаться дома, чтобы спокойно изучить портфолио. Нужно отдать должное Кирин – она очень быстро научилась понимать, что именно нужно её боссу, даже когда он сам не до конца был уверен в том, чего он хочет. К сожалению, в этот раз ему ничего не нравилось. Вернее, Таканори видел нескольких вполне подходящих для его работы моделей, но они не были тем, что он хотел бы видеть в этом проекте.

Под вечер он позвонил Акире. Пока в трубке раздавались гудки, он вышел на балкон и закурил. День прошел совершенно по-дурацки, и Таканори не чувствовал себя отдохнувшим.

– Ты в курсе, что сегодня уже другой день? – Акира, как и всегда, начинал разговор без приветствия, чем порой раздражал.

– Что?..

– Мы вчера договаривались, что ты позвонишь вечером.

– Я и звоню вечером, – тихо вздохнув, Таканори затянулся и рассеянно посмотрел на город. – Считай, у меня вчерашний день не закончился. Сам понимаешь, слишком много работы.

– И слишком мало времени на себя. Я помню, Така, – в голосе Акиры слышалась улыбка, – но если бы ты хоть временами открывал личную почту, то увидел, что я ещё вчера скинул тебе фотографии.

– И кто он такой? Я не помню, чтобы ты рассказывал про знакомых моделей.

– Его долго не было в Японии. И как-то к слову не приходилось. А так, мы жили в соседних домах, и он всё детство за мной таскался. Он мне как очень надоедливый, но всё же любимый младший брат.

– Кхм… Понятно, – при упоминании о таких близких, почти родственных чувствах у Таканори внутри неприятно заныло, но он постарался взять себя в руки. – Спасибо, я посмотрю и напишу тебе. Только… Ты уверен, что он согласится?

– Да, он недавно вернулся и ищет работу. Так что сможешь затащить в свои сети ещё одну жертву.

– Иди ты. И ещё раз спасибо, – Таканори поспешно добавил благодарность, чтобы не звучало слишком грубо. Он не хотел больше ни с кем ссориться – мало ли к каким последствиям это может привести.

Сбросив звонок, он докурил, после чего вернулся в комнату и открыл почту. Фотографий было не так много, но они были понадёрганы с разных фотосессий. Все они были разными, но на каждой парень выглядел гармонично, вписываясь в любой образ. И что сразу же выделялось – он держался открыто и раскрепощенно. Дольше всего Таканори смотрел на фото, сделанное в религиозной стилистике. Там парень был одет в монашескую рясу, с клобуком на голове, из-под которого выбивались длинные светлые пряди, а помимо креста и прочей религиозной символики, у него руки и лицо были перепачканы кровью. Выглядело это завораживающе и немного зловеще, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки. Зато Таканори теперь знал, кто сможет реализовать одну давнюю идею.

Даже несмотря на то, что за эти годы он не изменил своего мнения и по-прежнему думал теми категориями, которые вбивали в него в семье, его уже пару лет преследовала мысль провести один эпатажный эксперимент – и на подиуме, и в рамках фотосессии всю женскую часть коллекции представить на моделях-мужчинах, и наоборот. Этот знакомый Акиры идеально подходил – он не выглядел слишком брутально и мужественно, и в то же время не был андрогином, чтобы можно было перепутать с девушкой. Если всё сложится и при личном общении Таканори поймет, что ему подходит модель, то новым лицом его коллекции станет этот Такашима Койю.

Таканори обдумывал со всех сторон, чтобы точно не ошибиться и уже ближе к полуночи отправил Акире сообщение: «Я бы хотел пообщаться с ним лично. Если все так, как я представляю, ты нашел для меня жемчужину». Теперь, наконец, он мог расслабиться и отдохнуть. Впервые за всю неделю у него получилось выспаться, и даже до обеда оказаться в офисе, чем он здорово удивил Кирин.

Первым делом он созвонился с Акирой и спросил о том, как ему связаться с моделью. Акира повёл себя почти по-детски, попросив присутствовать при этом, мотивируя тем, что никогда не видел его в серьёзной обстановке, и хотел бы полюбоваться на это. Это добавило сложностей – созваниваться пришлось несколько раз, чтобы выбрать удобное для всех время. Но Таканори хотя бы не сидел на месте в ожидании. Вспоминая просмотренные фотографии, Таканори сделал несколько набросков, прикидывая, что может выглядеть на модели лучше всего. И к тому моменту, когда они договорились о встрече, у него в голове появилась стройная концепция будущего показа. Это должно было стать чем-то особенным. Таканори пришла тщеславная мысль, что если всё получится, это станет моментом его триумфа.

***

В назначенный день Таканори чуть не проспал, но всё же смог заставить себя приехать пораньше. Собираться пришлось в спешке, но своим внешним видом он остался доволен. Темно-зелёный бархатный пиджак отлично сочетался с чёрными брюками и серой рубашкой и такими же серыми тонкими перчатками. И пусть на улице уже было достаточно жарко, это можно пережить, а в своём кабинете он выставлял климат-контроль на комфортную температуру.

Что удивительно, даже Акира приехал пораньше, в очередной раз умудрившись привлечь к себе слишком много внимания, когда припарковал байк прямо напротив входа. Таканори не знал, делал он это специально или просто потому, что привык так жить и выглядеть крутым плохим парнем в любой ситуации, но на его помощницу это определённо действовало. Кирин заглянула к нему в кабинет и, смущённо улыбаясь, предупредила, что господин Сузуки уже здесь. А Таканори с облегчением подумал, что лучше так, чем если она попытается заигрывать с ним.

– Акира, расслабься. Ты ведёшь себя так, будто ребёнка первый раз в школу отправляешь. Это выглядит странно, – Таканори устало выдохнул, когда у него самого начали сдавать нервы от наблюдения за тем, как друг мерил шагами кабинет.

– Ты издеваешься? Я же поручился за него, а он… – Акира скорбно вздохнул и покосился на часы, после чего потянулся за телефоном: – Ты решил не изменять своим привычкам и опоздать?

– Опоздать? Ты за кого меня принимаешь? – в телефоне раздался тихий и весёлый смех. Акира явно специально поставил звонок на громкую связь. – Мы с тобой слишком давно не виделись, Аки. Я внизу и выбираю кофе. Вам что-нибудь взять?

– Ты уже должен подниматься. Погоди, – Акира посмотрел на Таканори: – Ты что-нибудь будешь?

– Не откажусь от капучино. И я могу простить пятиминутное опоздание.

Акира ответил ему кивком и поднёс телефон ближе к лицу.

– Нам два больших капучино. И поторопись, это невежливо.

– Невежливо – обвинять людей в том, в чём они уже давно не были уличены. Скоро буду!

***

Таканори был внутренне напряжён. Он предпочитал не обращать внимания на своё первое впечатление, но, если судить по услышанному, у него могла появиться вторая головная боль в компании. Впрочем, самое важное было, как этот парень умеет работать. Когда Кирин по внутренней связи предупредила о посетителе, Таканори изобразил вежливую заинтересованность, когда открылась дверь. Удерживая в руках подставку с тремя стаканчиками кофе, Койю зашёл в кабинет и улыбнулся. Одетый в потёртые дырявые джинсы, белую майку с брызгами краски, длинный кардиган из почти невесомого и просвечивающего трикотажа, он выглядел так, будто не по подиуму привык ходить, а выбрался на курорт. Осветленные волосы были собраны в луковку на затылке, и Таканори удивился, заметив на его ногах не пляжные шлёпанцы, а кроссовки.

– Прошу прощения, я совсем отвык от дорожного траффика здесь. 

Таканори давно научился не сопоставлять фотографии и реальность, поэтому был готов к чему угодно. И всё равно его удивило, что без макияжа, сложных причёсок и образов этот парень выглядел ярким и запоминающимся. Таканори не привлекал к себе внимание, наблюдая за тем, как Койю подошёл сначала к Акире, поставил держатель со всеми стаканчиками кофе на стол и, достав один, протянул другу, а через секунду обнял его. 

– Я так соскучился! – Койю выглядел довольным и словно сиял изнутри. но когда он перевёл взгляд на Таканори, у того внутри похолодело. А если этот парень со всеми так?

– Господин Матсумото, я рад знакомству. И… это большая честь для меня, – Койю взял себя в руки. Пусть взгляд у него всё также сиял радостью, внешне он пытался сдерживать себя. – Простите меня за опоздание. Но я надеюсь, что у меня достаточно хорошее оправдание для своей оплошности. 

Он достал ещё один стаканчик и подошёл ближе, протягивая его. Таканори незаметно сглотнул, понадеявшись, что у него на лице не отразилось никаких эмоций.

– Поставь на стол. Я надеюсь, что мы оправдаем надежды друг друга и сработаемся, – он дипломатично кивнул и, дождавшись, пока Койю сделает так, как он попросил, взял кофе. – Спасибо.

– Ого, это как у Тони Старка? Буду знать на будущее, – видимо Койю не удивило, что его потенциальный работодатель избегает контактов, и он воспринял это как должное, если не с чрезмерным восторгом. Это удивило, но Таканори решил для себя поддержать шутку.

– Нет, я не похож на того, кто в свободное время спасает мир, – вышло немного неловко, потому что к подобному общению он не привык. Чаще всего Таканори приходилось обсуждать деловые вопросы, а с Акирой они не говорили про такие фильмы или комиксы при встречах. Чтобы собраться с мыслями и вернуть разговор в нужное русло, он сделал вид, будто прочищает горло, а потом отпил кофе. – Я рад, что у тебя получилось приехать… – он замешкался, пытаясь понять, как лучше обратиться.

– Койю, – парень решил за него эту проблему, – я немного отвык от лишней официальности за последние несколько лет.

– Хорошо. Так вот, Койю, Акира дал мне твои фотографии, и мне показалось, что ты подойдёшь для воплощения моей идеи, – Таканори выложил на стол несколько уже утверждённых и отправленных в производство концептов и продолжил: – Я бы хотел провести небольшой эксперимент и удивить зрителей.

Койю наклонился ближе к рисункам, аккуратно взял один и показал его Таканори.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я представлял женскую коллекцию? – по лицу было не понять, что он обо всём этом думает, и Таканори напрягся. Он сам мог воспринять подобное предложение как оскорбление.

– Да, мне кажется, это будет интересный опыт. Разумеется, если это не будет для тебя проблемой, – он старался говорить дипломатично, и когда на лице Койю появилась улыбка, облегченно выдохнул.

– Не будет. Я люблю эксперименты.

– В таком случае, я надеюсь, что мы сработаемся. Я попрошу свою ассистентку подготовить все необходимые документы и отправить тебе контракт.

– Хорошо, я предупрежу менеджера и буду ждать, – Койю снова улыбнулся и повернулся к Акире: – Аки, мы будем обедать?

– Да, побудь хорошим мальчиком и подожди у байка, пока я закончу, – Акира усмехнулся, увидев, как Койю вспыхнул и тут же взял себя в руки, чтобы вежливо попрощаться с Таканори и уйти. Тот наблюдал за этой шуточной перепалкой несколько отстраненно.

– Спасибо, Акира, я не думал, что такое вообще возможно, – он качнул головой. – Я отчаялся найти кого-то, кто смог бы стать подходящим лицом для этой коллекции.

– А как же Такамаса?

– А что Такамаса? Он остается моим амбассадором. Но он один такой, а я хотел бы расширить представление бренда. И я давно думал о том, что для NIL нужно добавить что-то новое, непривычное. Твой друг вполне вписывается в концепцию. Я надеюсь, что с ним не возникнет сложностей.

Таканори едва заметно поморщился, вспомнив про первый год работы с Такамасой. Тот прекрасно работал на камеру и на подиуме, но от его неуёмной энергии становилось плохо. Такамаса был воплощением тактильности. Ему был необходим близкий контакт и прикосновения со всеми, кто оказывался в зоне досягаемости. С трудом пережив несколько чрезмерно сильных, по мнению Таканори, проявлений чувств, ему пришлось провести с ним долгий и серьёзный разговор. Таканори не ждал ничего хорошего от этого и был удивлен пониманию и тому, как легко и быстро поведение Такамасы изменилось. В итоге между ними сложились отношения, похожие на дружеские.

– Ладно, Акира, спасибо ещё раз. Кажется, тебя ждут.

– До встречи, Така. И держи в курсе, что потребуется от меня.

– Как и всегда, – Таканори улыбнулся, но когда Акира ушёл, устало закрыл глаза. Он так давно не включал в свою команду новых людей, что успел забыть, насколько сильно его выматывали даже такие короткие встречи. А впереди ждало много работы. Необходимо было позаботиться о подписании контракта, договориться о помещении, отшить отдельные вещи под размеры моделей, посмотреть помещение, в котором будет проходить показ, и не забыть о миллионе вещей, которые сопровождали начало каждого сезона. Таканори мог радоваться только тому, что в его команде все отлично понимали свои роли, и ему не приходилось строго их контролировать.

***

Времени до назначенного дедлайна оставалось всё меньше, и Таканори начал проводить больше времени в офисе или в разъездах. И всё чаще ему приходилось контактировать с Койю. Сначала он приехал лично к Таканори, чтобы тот мог проверить, как с него снимают мерки и убедиться, что при пошиве возникнет минимум ошибок. Потом Койю встречался с Каолу, стилистом, который советовался с Таканори, что будет смотреться более выигрышно. Следом – несколько примерок.

Койю постоянно приносил ему кофе, старался ненавязчиво находиться рядом, почти не лез сам, лишь наблюдал и слушал. Это было непривычно и странно, но пока не переходило границ, а Таканори был настолько занят, что вникать в мотивы его поведения было некогда. Однажды он подумал, что если бы Койю не был моделью, Таканори предложил бы ему работу ассистентом – слишком уж чутким и внимательным он оказался.

Наконец, настало время первой фотосессии. Той ночью Таканори почти не спал и перед тем, как вызвать себе такси до фотостудии, закинулся таблетками, чтобы справиться со всем. Он не был уверен в себе в тех вещах, которые касались общения с людьми, и неосознанно переносил это на других. Он волновался о том, как Койю сработается с остальными. Если что-то пойдёт не так, нарушится равновесие, которое было в команде на данный момент, и придется тратить много сил на решение возможного конфликта.

Но он зря переживал. Как оказалось, Такамаса был прекрасно знаком с новичком – увидев его, сразу же обнял, чуть ли не поднимая. А если кто-то нравился Такамасе, то остальные чаще всего перенимали его отношение.

– Ко, я так рад! Наконец-то мы можем и вживую видеться, да? – Такамаса улыбался так, что мог затмить софиты.

– Я хотел сделать сюрприз, – Койю улыбнулся, но при этом выглядел одновременно и довольным, и смущенным. Таканори подозвал жестом фотографа и попросил сделать несколько снимков встречи друзей. Ему могло это пригодиться, чтобы составить более полный образ.

Во время съёмки Таканори не мог оставаться в стороне. Он лично поправлял одежду на моделях, проверял каждое фото, объяснял, что именно он хочет видеть в итоге. К тому моменту, когда было решено объявить перерыв, он ощущал себя невероятно истощённым и при этом на взводе. Воспользовавшись всеобщей суетой, Таканори тихо сбежал на задний двор павильона. Достав таблетку и закинув её под язык, Таканори прислонился спиной к стене. Он снова забылся, полностью поглощённый работой, и теперь на него накатывало сильнее обычного. Было невероятно сложно взять себя в руки и успокоиться. А до конца рабочего дня далеко, и он обязан присутствовать. Он сполз на асфальт, уткнувшись лицом в колени и заставляя себя фокусироваться на собственном дыхании.

Он не услышал шагов, только заметил, как рядом с ним на асфальт опустилась бутылка с водой.

– Всё в порядке? – нужно отдать должное, Койю не пытался дотронуться. Только присел в метре от Таканори на корточки и внимательно смотрел на него. От такого пристального и изучающего взгляда захотелось сбежать. Таканори неопределенно махнул рукой, но воду взял, сделав небольшой глоток.

– Спасибо. Я скоро вернусь, – всем своим видом он показывал, чтобы его оставили в покое. Видимо, достаточно высокими социальными навыками, чтобы распознать просьбу свалить, Койю не обладал. Вместо этого он скептически хмыкнул.

– Закрой глаза. А теперь медленно и глубоко дыши. Я буду считать. Ты делаешь вздох, задерживаешь дыхание, выдыхаешь и снова задерживаешь. И все это на счёт до шести. Хорошо? – Таканори хотел спросить, что за бред, но Койю уже начал считать. Спокойно, будто бы убаюкивал, и Таканори подчинился, лишь бы его оставили в покое.

С закрытыми глазами было проще концентрироваться на чужом голосе, а то, как мягко и спокойно Койю считал, гипнотизировало. Таканори постарался подстроиться под заданный ритм, и так увлекся, что не сразу понял – паника отступала и сердце стало биться ровнее. Осознав это, он удивленно открыл глаза, посмотрев на Койю.

– Как ты это сделал?

– Ты об этом? Ведь помогло же, да? – Койю улыбнулся, не замечая, что обратился к своему работодателю слишком свободно, как к другу. – У меня сестра увлекается йогой, и иногда заставляла вместе с ней выполнять всякие техники. Когда я только начинал работать, я ужасно боялся камеры. И решил таким образом схитрить для себя – создать иллюзию безопасности.

– Эм… Понятно, – Таканори почувствовал себя очень глупо. Подобный совет давал один из психоаналитиков, но они не сработались, потому что, кроме всего прочего, тот советовал переступать через себя и игнорировать собственное состояние. После единственной попытки проблемы только усугубились, и он посчитал все советы этого врача нелепыми и нерабочими, и полностью порвал с ним контакты.

– Я подожду с остальными. Я понимаю, когда столько всего нужно держать под контролем, нервы не выдерживают.

Койю ушёл, а Таканори ещё какое-то время сидел в прострации, вспоминал звучание его голоса и пытался дышать, как тот показал. Он старался игнорировать тот факт, что его личные границы были нарушены, что кто-то посмел лезть к нему в тот момент, когда он хотел побыть один. Это было одним из правил, которым следовали те, кто хотел на него работать. Таканори выстраивал жёсткие границы, чтобы обезопасить себя, и ему было плевать, что об этом думают окружающие.

Таканори глотнул воды и заставил себя подняться на ноги. Его мутило и дрожали руки, но чувствовал он себя гораздо лучше. И в таком состоянии он мог работать.

Когда он вернулся на съемочную площадку, Койю ждал его со стаканчиком горячего кофе и каким-то пакетом. Он поставил это на один из ящиков и улыбнулся.

– Я подумал, тебе не помешает немного взбодриться. И перекусить. 

Он ушёл до того, как Таканори успел поблагодарить и тут же возмутиться, что круассаны не входят в его обычный обед и диету. С другой стороны, он с самого утра ничего не ел, и это лучше, чем ничего. Он наблюдал за тем, как Койю вернулся к остальным и подошёл к Каолу, что-то ему говоря. Каолу засмеялся, достал из сумки шоколадный батончик и протянул Койю, прежде чем усадить на стул перед собой.

Койю что, отдал Таканори свою еду? Какого чёрта он творил? Это показалось Таканори нелогичным и неудобным. Он заставил себя отвернуться и не думать о том, как это трактовать. В конце концов, у него и без этого голова раскалывалась от количества дел. Но Таканори успел заметить, что Койю достал телефон и сделал совместную фотографию со стилистом. После этого он уткнулся в экран, дав возможность поправить макияж.

Таканори сразу же открыл инстаграм, пролистав всю ленту, но ничего со съёмок там не было. Видимо, ему показалось, потому что у Койю в профиле только три типа фотографий – готовые с фотосессий, пейзажи и селфи. И ни одной фотографии с кем-либо. Таканори наконец достал круассан и откусил от него. Ему пора было вернуться к работе. 

***

На следующий день после фотосъёмки Таканори чувствовал себя невероятно разбитым. Он позволил себе отложить дела на завтра и тратил время только на текущие задачи. На обед у него была назначена встреча с Акирой, который был единственным, кого он хотел видеть.

На телефон пришло сообщение от фотографа, что он закинул весь материал на облако, и Таканори должен был выбрать фотографии для обработки. Эти фото были одной из причин, почему он не хотел заниматься делами сегодня – внутри что-то шептало, что он не готов это видеть.

Появление Акиры совпало с уведомлением на телефоне, которое Таканори решил пока что игнорировать. Он поздоровался, с улыбкой проследив за тем, как тот доставал из пакета коробки с едой.

– Честно говоря, я думал, что ты захочешь сегодня взять выходной, – Акира качнул головой, устраиваясь с другой стороны стола и забирая свою коробку.

– Я тоже так думал, но пока я не могу позволить себе выходной. Ты же в курсе, впереди слишком много работы, – Таканори поморщился, забрав свой салат и рис с морепродуктами. – А вчера съёмки затянулись. Я надеялся освободиться на несколько часов раньше.

– И как прошло?

– Я ещё не выбирал фото. Но по тому, что я видел на площадке, должно выстрелить. Люди любят, когда их эпатируют, – Таканори усмехнулся, и воцарилась тишина. Можно было спокойно поесть и почитать ленту новостей. Это ещё одна причина, почему Акира стал для него другом – с ним не обязательно было вообще говорить, и он был достаточно терпелив к чужим загонам.

На экране снова всплыло уведомление инстаграма, и Таканори наконец решил посмотреть. Первое, что он увидел – селфи, на котором Койю с шоколадкой в руках и Каолу с кистями. Всё же Таканори не показалось – он это фото выкладывал. И тут же возник вопрос: зачем Койю второй профиль, да ещё и закрытый? Таканори листал вполне стандартные фотографии – несколько селфи, фотографии еды, виды из иллюминатора самолёта, из примерочных магазинов, но взгляд зацепился за другое.

У Таканори перехватило дыхание и по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, когда он смотрел короткое видео. Он даже не сразу узнал Койю, который шёл по улице в толпе. По нему было видно, что он веселился и получал удовольствие от происходящего. Только одет был странно: длинная юбка, рубашка, поверх которой корсет, ботинки с высокими каблуками, шляпа и яркая помада на губах. И вокруг множество людей в очень яркой и броской одежде, и повсюду радужные флаги.

Внутри поднялась волна из тошнотворной смеси страха, злости и отвращения. Он пролистнул дальше, пытаясь убедиться, что Койю просто поддерживал традиции страны, в которой жил последние годы. Но эти попытки разрушились следующим видео. Там Койю в ярких трусах и в футболке с персонажами комиксов играл на приставке с каким-то европейцем, смеялся, а потом откинул контроллер и полез к парню с поцелуем. У Таканори зазвенело в ушах.

– Эй, Така? Ты в порядке?

– Да… Да… – Таканори закусил губу, неуверенно посмотрел на Акиру. – Просто Такашима подписался со второго аккаунта. Я и не думал, что он педик.

Таканори презрительно скривился, отложил телефон подальше от себя и с обидой посмотрел на Акиру. Тот завис, пытаясь сообразить, что он должен сейчас говорить и как реагировать. И в этот момент ему пришло сообщение. По теории вероятности, это крайне дурацкое и нелепое совпадение. У него на телефоне засветилось сообщение от Койю: «Кажется, мне нравится Таканори. Как думаешь, у меня есть шанс?».

– Эм… А это разве важно?

– В смысле?! Как это может быть не важно! Он же… С нормальными людьми контактирует! – Таканори внешне распалился, а внутри его колотило от накатывающего ужаса.

– Почему тогда тебя Такамаса не волнует?

– Что? Я… – Таканори моментально запнулся, потеряв запал. – Ты хочешь сказать, что он… 

– Сколько я знаю, ему не важен пол партнера.

– Да плевать! Он мне своими извращёнными пристрастиями в нос не тычет! И не пытается втянуть в это!

– А Койю пытается?

– Он мне свой инстаграм открыл. И это омерзительно, – Таканори поджал губы, а потом резко распахнул глаза: – Стой… То есть, ты знал об этом? Знал и ничего мне не сказал?!

– А что бы это изменило? Ведь я его предложил как работника и… Така, знал, – Акира тихо вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел. И от этого взгляда у Таканори внутри неприятно сжалось. – Я Койю знал ещё совсем мелким. Я же говорил, он мне доверял и относился как к брату. Как думаешь, к кому он прибегал жаловаться?

– Я бы… 

– Не стал бы с ним работать? Тебе нужна была подходящая модель. И какая разница, с кем он проводит своё свободное время? – Акира покачал головой. – Така, расслабься. Койю не любит лишний раз светить личной жизнью. Об этом никто больше не узнает, и это не испортит репутацию.

Таканори готов был взвыть от отчаяния. Акира его не понял. Он что, серьёзно считал, что вся проблема в этом? Таканори был реалистом и осознавал, что его вещи покупают и носят не только натуралы. Но само поведение Койю, как близко он оказывался в последние встречи – именно это вызывало панику. И ведь они были одни, когда он нашёл Таканори в курилке и помог успокоиться. А если бы ему пришло в голову что-то ещё? От этого Таканори стало совсем плохо, и ничего не объясняя Акире, он стремительно подскочил со своего места и сбежал из кабинета в туалет.

Злополучный обед явно был не вовремя. Таканори сотрясало от дрожи и на глаза наворачивались слёзы, пока его выворачивало. Он с трудом заставил себя выпрямиться, смыть в канализацию непереваренный обед и умыться. Нужно было придти в себя, но он никак не мог справиться с тошнотой. Нащупав в кармане пузырёк с таблетками и предварительно прополоскав рот, Таканори закинул под язык сразу две, надеясь, что это ускорит их действие.

Он не мог винить Акиру, который просто не сталкивался с тем, с чем он. И тот же Койю мог при Акире вести себя как паинька. Но Таканори ведь знал, насколько мерзкими и ужасными могут быть такие люди, и он имел право относиться к ним так, как они того заслужили. Но объяснять это он не собирался – рассказывать о прошлом было выше его сил. Да и, что обиднее всего, до показа три недели, и сейчас Таканори не мог разорвать контракт. Ему нужно перетерпеть один день, и тогда он порвёт все контакты с Койю и забудет о его существовании.

Таканори почти успокоился, когда продумал для себя этот план. Он решил, что следует извиниться перед Акирой за свою вспышку, чтобы больше ничего не объяснять. А потом уже действовать так, как он считал правильным.

– Прости, я немного вспылил, – он старался вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, когда вернулся в кабинет. Ссориться с Акирой не хотелось. – Видимо, ты прав, мне необходим отдых. 

– Да ладно, бывает, – Акира пожал плечами.

И пусть сначала диалог не клеился, словно Акира сам боялся сказать лишнее, но в итоге разговор вернулся в привычное русло. И когда Акира уходил, он достал телефон и скинул в ответ короткое сообщение: «Забудь». Койю уже не маленький мальчик и сам всё поймёт.


	4. Chapter 4

Таканори изводил себя. Как бы он не пытался убедить себя в том, что ему наплевать, всё равно мыслями он возвращался к Койю и его инстаграму.

У Таканори в голове не укладывалось, как можно так беззаботно вести себя и считать, что другие люди должны принимать его извращения. И он не мог сам себе объяснить, почему за это время не заблокировал чужой аккаунт. Наоборот, каждый вечер открывал его, смотрел фотографии и видео. Таканори до сих пор ощущал брезгливое отвращение, если видел Койю с тем европейцем, как они дурачились или целовались. Тем не менее, он продолжал смотреть.

При этом он полностью игнорировал присутствие Койю, если сталкивался с ним. Он отказывался от кофе, не собираясь ничего брать от него, не отвечал на прямые вопросы и держался так, будто бы Койю был досадной помехой. Так он себя и убеждал, обещая, что как только пройдет показ, всё закончится, и он сможет навсегда забыть о появлении в его жизни этого человека.

Таканори видел непонимание и обиду Койю на внезапную холодность, замечал, что тот пытается загладить вину, которой не мог понять, но Таканори продолжал делать вид, что его не существует. Лучше всё сразу расставить по своим местам. Подобное уже бывало и раньше, и после этого за глаза Таканори называли жестоким мудаком, который плюёт на других и использует их, а после выбрасывает и забывает. Он к таким слухам привык и считал, что его душевное равновесие важнее, чем забота об этих глупостях. 

Таканори отреагировал на чужую болтовню лишь однажды, когда в одном журнале вышла статья, обсасывающая тайну его личной жизни. Единственным достоверным фактом было то, что его никогда не видели с кем-то в неоднозначных ситуациях. А журналисты понаписали от себя различных предположений, среди которых было мнение, что он скрывает свою гомосексуальность. Для Таканори выход этой статьи закончился нервным срывом и новым курсом терапии. И в отместку он добился от журнала публичных извинений и моральной компенсации.

Он надеялся, что слухи о той истории еще живы, и никто не рискнет вновь лезть к нему с чем-то подробным. 

***

К счастью, подготовка к показу отнимала всё свободное время, и Таканори засыпал абсолютно вымотанным. Он почти перестал просматривать инстаграм, но даже если видел то, что не вписывалось в его картину мира, никак не реагировал – от усталости эмоции затухли. К тому же он увеличил дозу таблеток, когда почувствовал нарастающее напряжение, от чего все реакции притупились.

Он привык к тому, что его показы превращались в настоящее шоу и проходили идеально. А для этого нужно было всё контролировать самостоятельно. Помещение уже было подобрано и согласованы нюансы: Таканори договорился со службой кейтеринга, тщательно выбрав каждый пункт меню, составил список журналистов, для которых будет выделена аккредитация, списки вип-гостей и уладил прочие вопросы. К счастью, у него была Кирин, которая не жаловалась и всячески старалась облегчить его работу. Она договаривалась с клининговой службой, охраной и о возможности совмещения идей Таканори с пожарной безопасностью.

Но больше всего времени уходило на работу по подготовке света и звука. И даже несмотря на то, что у Таканори были проверенные специалисты, с которыми он предпочитал работать, со звуковиком он провел три дня, слушая различные треки и собирая из них тот микс, который идеально подойдёт для показа и поможет создать цельный образ. Со светом было проще – Таканори просто зарисовал так, как видел, и указал для специалиста те софиты, которые на его взгляд будут нужны. Остальное решалось утром перед показом. Конечно, он мог подождать и вынести коллекцию на неделю моды, но в таком случае антураж зависел не от него, и не получилось бы создать нужный образ.

Единственное, что он всегда делал сам и не доверял другим – выбор моделей для самого показа. В любой другой ситуации его бы это не напрягало, но теперь был Койю. И он всё ещё был милым, весёлым, добрым и геем. И последнее не могло занять в картине Таканори своего места и найти оправдание. После всего, что он пережил, Таканори не понимал, как можно наслаждаться жизнью с такими отклонениями. А Койю, судя по его инстаграму, именно наслаждался – он ходил в кино, бары, писал про какие-то игры и продолжал выставлять фото и видео того, как он развлекался. Это бесило, но и поделать с этим Таканори ничего не мог. И, наверно, он бы сильно удивился простому совету заблокировать его аккаунт. Зачем? Как тогда он будет узнавать, чем тот живёт, чтобы быть готовым ко всему?

За неделю до показа он скинул Койю официальное письмо с просьбой встретиться с Каолу. Со светлыми волосами он слишком выделялся и нарушал концепцию. К тому же, они с Такамасой, как два главных лица этой коллекции, должны были выглядеть более гармонично. Ответ он получил от менеджера, который был поставлен в копию письма. И этому Таканори обрадовался больше всего за день. Общаться через кого-то, а не напрямую, было гораздо проще.

Тем же вечером, пока пролистывал инстаграм, он получил в директ фото от Каолу. С тёмными волосами Койю выглядел младше, но даже по фото было заметно, что его что-то тревожит. Это видно по тому, как Койю поджимал губы, как хмурился. За последние несколько недель Таканори изучил весь тот эмоциональный спектр, на который тот был способен.

***

Для реализации своей идеи Таканори арендовал на неделю галерею «Токио Опера Сити» и несколько раз ездил проверять, как продвигается работа. Установка подиума, задника с экраном и боковых ширм продвигалась полным ходом. Всё должно было притягивать внимание к происходящему на подиуме. И к назначенному дню большая часть работ была закончена, Таканори осталось только проверить настройки света и прогнать моделей по подиуму. И обязательно в той обуви, в которой они будут выходить после.

Как Таканори и предполагал, для девушек это не было проблемой, а вот из всех парней-моделей с задачей справились только двое – Такамаса, который, казалось, мог выполнить любую поставленную задачу, и Койю. Таканори смотрел и невольно вспоминал видео с прайда, где Койю пританцовывал в корсете и обуви на высоком каблуке. От этого желудок подскочил к горлу, и Таканори с трудом сглотнул комок. Слюна стала очень вязкой, а на языке появилось ощущение горечи. Вот только этого ему не хватало. Стараясь отвлечься, он ушёл в гримерку, где провёл последний инструктаж для переодевальщиков. Одежда была отдельно развешена и подписана, на одной из стен закреплен мудборд с готовыми образами и порядком выхода на сцену. Что не могло не радовать, обошлось без происшествий и доехали все выбранные модели. Каолу со своей командой уже готовились приступить к работе.

Таканори мог заняться собой, дав Кирин задание проследить за подготовкой до конца. Он ушёл в свою персональную комнату отдыха. Кирин позаботилась о том, чтобы у Таканори было все необходимое, а его одежда висела в чехлах. Он дал себе время насладиться тишиной и одиночеством. Ему пришлось сместить график и принять обычные таблетки утром, чтобы было проще вынести эту суету, но это было лишь начало. Он достал пузырёк и вытащил ещё одну таблетку, запихнул под язык и начал переодеваться. Костюм из плотного шёлка в бордово-синих тонах, раскрашенный под перья павлина, светлая рубашка и чёрные атласные перчатки. Таканори скинул сообщение Каолу, что готов, и пока тот шёл, выбрал украшения и надел браслеты и кольца поверх перчаток.

Для Таканори это было показателем доверия – перед своим главным визажистом он немного расслаблялся и позволял касаться лица. Каолу умудрялся работать очень осторожно и деликатно, не доводя своими действиями до паники.

– Думаю, мы управимся даже быстрее, чем рассчитывали, – Каолу зашёл с улыбкой, – мне кажется, это будет лучшее шоу из всех.

– Спасибо. Остается надеяться, что так пойдёт и дальше. У вас всё в порядке?

– Думаю, да. Такамаса, как и всегда, старается над созданием подходящей атмосферы. Единственное, Койю выглядит странно. Он и перед съёмками был таким же. Но он легко переключается на работу.

– В смысле, странно? – Таканори нахмурился.

– Ну, он волнуется. И мне показалось, что он чем-то расстроен, но его даже Такамаса не смог разговорить. Он только отмахивается и уверяет, что это не скажется на работе.

– Посмотрим, – Таканори поморщился – не хватало ещё, чтобы из-за Койю что-то пошло не так.

– Вообще, мне нравится с ним работать. Хороший и лёгкий в общении парень. 

– Я ещё не решил, будем ли мы продолжать работать, – настроение начало стремительно портиться. И он не мог обвинить в этом Каолу – тот не виноват в его личном восприятии. Как и Акира, видимо, он был более лоялен к чужим извращениям. А о том, что Каолу в курсе, он не сомневался – Таканори видел и его среди подписчиков этого чёртово закрытого аккаунта.

– Хм… Понятно. Но я буду надеяться.

Таканори терпеливо ждал, пока Каолу сделает ему прическу и нанесёт необходимый минимум косметики, чтобы в свете софитов и на камере выглядеть нормально. После он снова остался один, собираясь с мыслями.

Значит, Койю чем-то расстроен? Может, он так манипулирует другими? Таканори не удивился бы: не бывает так, чтобы какие-то отклонения не давали других негативных качеств на личность. Но тогда оставался вопрос – чего таким образом пытался добиться Койю? От этих мыслей начала болеть голова, и Таканори надеялся, что ему не придется решать эти вопросы во время показа.

Он вернулся в общее помещение к тому моменту, когда стали собираться гости и пресса. К счастью, Акира приехал одним из первых. Подобные мероприятия вынуждали его отказываться от обычного стиля в пользу классики, но в тёмно-сером костюме со светлой рубашкой и галстуком в тон он выглядел не менее стильно, да и держался свободно. Это всегда удивляло Таканори, с учётом, что его друг привык к джинсам, кожанкам и грубым ботинкам, а не классическим туфлям.

Акира был определенным залогом, что всё пройдет хорошо – Таканори всегда старался держаться ближе к нему и неосознанно использовал друга как барьер для прессы. Но сейчас можно было расслабиться и просто пообщаться. Самое сложное начнется после показа – общение со слишком назойливыми журналистами, интервью и необходимость хотя бы пару часов присутствовать на афтепати.

Сколько бы Таканори не переживал, показ прошёл как нужно. Сначала была его повседневная коллекция, которую он до этого представлял на фото и с поставкой которой можно будет договориться большинству магазинов. И после небольшого перерыва в зале потухли почти все лампы, остались несколько цветных светильников вдоль стен и по краю подиума, делая его похожим на декорации фантастического фильма. Открывал эту коллекцию Такамаса. Как только он появился на подиуме, вспыхнули софиты, направленные на него. Сочетание ярких тканей-хамелеонов, серебра и металла с традиционными мотивами, покроями и рукавами, как у кимоно, создавали свой невероятный и космический образ.

Таканори был доволен и, когда под самый конец вышел на подиум принимать поздравления, окруженный моделями, даже искренне улыбался. Рядом с ним были Такамаса и Койю. И последний выглядел до невозможного счастливым, чем притягивал к себе взгляды. И это почему-то раздражало.

Таканори спешно отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смотреть на того, кто последние пару месяцев являлся его головной болью. К тому же, он столько трудился ради этого дня, что считал себя вправе получать удовольствие, не отвлекаясь на проблемы.

***

Вопросы журналистов не заканчивались, и Таканори начал нервничать. У него прошёл выброс адреналина, даривший воодушевление, и теперь он ощутил усталость и накатывающую волнами тошноту. Кирин постоянно находилась рядом и пыталась помогать, но этого было мало, чтобы успокоиться. Таканори не выдержал напряжения и, извинившись, постарался незаметно улизнуть из помещения. У него сдавило грудь и не хватало воздуха, и хотелось перестать видеть людей вокруг. Пока что он был в состоянии контролировать себя и своё тело, и Таканори надеялся избежать более тяжёлых последствий.

– Простите, господин Матсумото? Можно вас отвлечь? – какой-то журналист догнал его и, чтобы привлечь внимание, достаточно грубо попытался развернуть к себе за плечо.

У Таканори подогнулись ноги и потемнело в глазах. Помещение сжалось до размеров его самого и этого журналиста, мысли спутались. Он не мог заставить себя обернуться и словно через толщу воды слышал попытки журналиста докричаться до него. Неожиданно ощущение чужого прикосновения исчезло, а прямо у него над ухом послышася крайне вежливый и доброжелательный голос.

– Простите, господин Матсумото спешит. Если у вас остались вопросы, вы всегда можете адресовать их его ассистентке, – Койю излучал любезность, но при этом не дал журналисту возможности что-то сказать. Он приобнял Таканори за плечи, от чего у него вздох застрял в горле и навалилась тяжесть, и повёл его сквозь толпу. Таканори толком не соображал, едва в состоянии переставлять ноги, а в голове билась паническая мысль – только не снова, оглушая его и не давая открыть рта. Все неожиданно закончилось, и в руках оказалась бутылка с водой.

– Давай, пей, – Койю отошёл и с задумчивым видом осмотрелся по сторонам. После показа он успел переодеться и стянуть волосы в хвост. В самых простых поношенных джинсах и однотонной серой футболке, но с не смытой косметикой он выглядел немного потусторонне. Тёмно-бордовые цвета на веках, ярко выделенные скулы и следы от наспех стёртой помады добавляли в полутьме жуткое в его облик. И у Таканори окончательно сдали нервы. Он понял, что они оказались в его личной комнате отдыха. И что эта комната отдалена от зала и остальных людей длинными коридорами, и если здесь ему не слышно музыки и голосов из зала, то и его никто не услышит.

– Ты что задумал? – Таканори попятился, пока не прижался спиной к двери, у него ломался и дрожал голос.

– То, за что можно было бы сказать «спасибо». Мне показалось, что тебе нехорошо и хочется побыть одному, – Койю нахмурился, и на его лице снова появилось это странное выражение. Он обиженно поджал губы и собирался сказать что-то ещё, но Таканори не дал ему это сделать, и его понесло.

– Какого хера ты меня преследуешь? Вечно рядом крутишься… Думаешь, я не знаю, что в голове у таких как ты? Я тебя ни о чём не просил! Убирайся немедленно, ублюдок! – он начал задыхаться и медленно сполз по двери на пол.

– Что?.. – у Койю такой вид, будто его огрели чем-то тяжёлым, а обида стала более заметной, искажая черты лица.

– Что слышал! Не прикидывайся, я о тебе всё знаю! Да если бы я с самого начала был в курсе, что ты один из этих… Думаешь, ты бы работал на меня? Чертов пидорас, ещё и делаешь вид, будто всё нормально! Я… – Таканори не мог справиться с истерикой. Его сознание дорисовало происходящее само, и он ждал, что Койю подойдёт и поведёт себя так же, как и Сора в прошлом. И ему плевать, что он уже давно не тот самодовольный и наивный пацан, каким был в двадцать, и что перед ним стоит парень, который ненамного старше его самого в те годы. 

– Я… Ох, блять… – Койю кинулся к вещам Таканори, нагло копаясь в его сумке, пока не достал пузырёк с таблетками. Он медленно, как к дикому животному, загнанному в угол и оттого более опасному, подошёл к Таканори.

– Не приближайся!

– Тише… Пожалуйста, успокойся. Я только хочу помочь! – у Койю в голосе отчаяние. Он протянул таблетки, но рука так и повисла в воздухе. Таканори полностью погрузился в себя, игнорируя происходящее вокруг, его дыхание стало более поверхностным и прерывистым. 

– Таканори? – Койю осторожно придвинулся ближе. – Я не желаю тебе ничего плохого. Просто… Возьми.

Койю мягко коснулся его коленки, и от этого Таканори вздрогнул. Его словно пронзило электричеством, и он ошалело посмотрел на Койю.

– Как ты узнал? – у него во взгляде была такая смесь ярости, ненависти и страха, что Койю неуверенно отступил на шаг.

– Мне показалось, что это логично. У тебя паническая атака. Таканори, прошу, выпей таблетку, а потом что угодно ещё.

Таканори нахмурился, но все же открыл пузырек и достал сразу две таблетки, стараясь разжевать и проглотить их.

– Не приближайся ко мне.

– Но… Что я сделал, что ты так ко мне относишься? – услышав, что у его собеседника никакой уверенности в голосе, Таканори ощутил себя чуть сильнее. И у него слишком нестабильная психика, чтобы реагировать адекватно.

– Как у тебя язык поворачивается спрашивать? – Таканори заговорил тихо, но голос у него дрожал от злости и отвращения. – Ты… чёртов мудак. Как ты смеешь? Думаешь, что здесь то же самое, что в этих твоих Штатах? Думаешь, что всем хочется, чтобы ебучие пидорасы совали свои извращения им под нос? Думаешь, что ты нашёл бы себе какую-то работу, если бы я знал сразу, что ты ублюдок, который в свободное время в жопу ебётся? Мне даже смотреть на тебя не хочется. А ты таскаешься за мной, думаешь, что я потеряю бдительность и ты сможешь воспользоваться ситуацией и трах…

Таканори не договорил – у него зазвенело в ушах от пощечины, и он шокировано посмотрел на Койю. Тот кусал губы и явно едва держал себя в руках.

– Я хотя бы не боюсь признаваться себе в своих желаниях и честен перед собой, – он сказал с такой твёрдостью и горячностью, что Таканори не рискнул его перебивать. – Я не представляю… Что у тебя в голове, откуда вся эта чушь… Но я никогда, ни единого раза в своей жизни… Не представляю себе даже ситуации, в которой я бы мог поступить так! То, что ты говоришь – отвратительно и мерзко!

Таканори нервно засмеялся, но у него на глаза навернулись слезы, и взгляд был злой-злой.

– О-о-о, а я знаю такие ситуации. Даже слишком хорошо знаю, – у него пересохло в горле, и он закашлялся, но на попытку Койю приблизиться и помочь, жестом показал ему не шевелиться. – Хочешь сказать, что ты не знаешь, о чём я? Да ты просто пиздишь, говнюк. И не пытайся запутать мне мысли. Я видел больше чем ты и знаю, о чём говорю. Уверен, что в твоём радужном мире всё прекрасно и чудесно? Представь себе, не у всех. Или вы так милы только друг с другом? Я отказал одному парню с ним встречаться, и за это меня изнасиловал один из ваших уёбков. Что ты на это скажешь? Что это невозможно?

Таканори замолчал, у него бешено стучало сердце, но начали действовать таблетки, и яркие эмоции постепенно затухали. Зато появилось осознание, что он впервые в жизни кому-то рассказал о случившемся. И вместе с тем, у него внутри сжималось от боли, и он не мог контролировать слёзы. Он не видел, что Койю рядом выглядел не намного лучше.

– Таканори…

– Что, Таканори? Я, блять, уже тридцать лет Таканори и знаю, как меня зовут. Что ты доебался? – у него в голове каша, но злости в голосе уже не было, только отчаяние и усталость. Наверняка теперь все узнают о его проблеме и будут это обсасывать. 

– Мне… жаль, что с тобой это произошло, – Койю говорил совсем тихо. – Это не зависит от того, какой ориентации был тот мудак, который на тебя напал. Это… преступление. Он ведь получил по заслугам?

– Ты издеваешься? Чтобы все вокруг узнали о том позоре, который я пережил? Да пошёл ты. У тебя вообще нет понятия стыда и чести!

– Но это было преступление! Ты поэтому… Так ведёшь себя и так реагируешь на меня?

Таканори ничего не ответил, он сидел и смотрел прямо перед собой, пытаясь понять, что ему теперь делать. И то, что Койю рядом что-то говорил, воспринималось как назойливый шум. Он поморщился, медленно поднялся на ноги и прошёл мимо Койю к своим вещам, достал бутылку газировки, а потом обернулся.

– Какого хера ты еще здесь? Пошёл ко всем чертям, Такашима.

Койю явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, и у Таканори снова не выдержали нервы. Он швырнул бутылку в сторону Койю, и та разлетелась осколками и брызгами, ударившись о стену позади него.

– Пошёл вон!

Только оставшись в одиночестве, Таканори без сил упал на диван и закрыл лицо руками. Он не хотел думать о последствиях, не хотел анализировать произошедшее после показа. И он видеть больше не хотел ни Койю, ни кого-либо ещё. Определенно, сейчас ему не помешало бы несколько выходных, чтобы собрать остатки своей гордости и сил и встретить проблемы с высоко поднятой головой.

Он скинул Кирин сообщение, что она остается за главную, а ему нужно свалить по делам. Акире он написал более мягкую версию, что у него разболелась голова и он сбежал раньше. Всё остальное можно разгрести потом.


	5. Chapter 5

Таканори зря боялся. Целую неделю он провел дома, высыпался, проводил дополнительные сеансы у психоаналитика, чтобы стабилизировать своё состояние. И за это время нигде не просочилось ни единого намёка, что о его разговоре с Койю стало известно.

Значит, Койю сохранил его тайну. Но почему? Понять его мотивацию, допустить даже мысль о том, что им двигало что-то хорошее, Таканори не мог. Он даже впервые решил обсудить с психоаналитиком не то, что волновало его из прошлого, а проблемы настоящего. Кажется, тот был рад такому раскладу, назвав это сдвигом с мёртвой точки. Но Таканори этого не понял. Каким образом то, что один ублюдок довёл его до срыва и заставил рассказать самую грязную тайну, может помочь ему справиться с прошлым? Впрочем, врач ещё говорил о том, что ему необходимо расслабиться и дать событиям идти своим путём, не зацикливаясь на случившемся.

Так как Койю нигде не проболтался, Таканори решил прислушаться к этому совету. К тому же, все эти дни тот ничего не выкладывал в инстаграм, не мелькал постоянно на виду, так что Таканори почти смирился с его существованием. Когда через несколько дней у Койю появилось новое фото, Таканори открыл приложение с ненормальным предвкушением. И почти сразу застопорился. В посте было несколько фото – Койю выглядел на них по-домашнему простым. На первой фотографии у него на плечах сидела совсем мелкая девчушка, и они оба смеялись, на второй эта же самая девочка с какой-то женщиной, чем-то похожей на Койю, а на последней – они втроём с мороженым в руках. И подпись: «Мои самые любимые леди». У Таканори вмиг заледенели пальцы, и он не мог понять, почему его это зацепило. Не удержавшись, он залез в комментариях, где нашёл ответ от этой самой женщины, которая назвала Койю братом.

Таканори испытал странную смесь облегчения и раздражения. Как этому говнюку не стыдно? Как он мог находиться рядом с нормальными людьми, касаться детей и так легко показывать родной сестре эту сторону своей жизни? Ненормальный и не имеющий понятия о морали урод. Тем не менее, Таканори рассматривал фотографии очень долго, думая о том, что такого счастья он в глазах Койю не видел. Даже во время показа, когда ему показалось, что Койю сияет. И Таканори стало интересно – какие ещё вещи могли заставить Койю так искренне и счастливо улыбаться? Обычно он был вежливым и милым, но яркие эмоции показывал редко. Даже в его закрытом профиле этого было недостаточно.

Но была и другая проблема, связанная с Койю. После показа и выхода фотографий появилось множество восторженных отзывов от критиков, которые приняли новую модель также хорошо, как в своё время Такамасу. Таканори понимал, что при таком раскладе ему следовало предложить Койю быть амбассадором бренда наравне с Такамасой, но как он мог это сделать? После того, что он про Койю узнал. И особенно после того, что Койю был в курсе его тайны. Слишком много вопросов, которые только запутывали.

Самым простым и очевидным было поговорить об этом с Такамасой и хотя бы узнать, как он отнесётся к тому, что перестанет быть единственным. Пусть даже общаться с ним Таканори не хотел. Слова Акиры про личную жизнь Такамасы неприятным осадком давили на сознание. Правда, он с удивлением отмечал, что это волновало его в разы меньше, чем то, что он знал про Койю.

К тому же, после всего, что происходило, согласится ли он вообще? Таканори был уверен в том, что тот к нему даже близко не подойдёт. И сама мысль об этом помогла принять решение – он попытается сделать всё правильно, а остальное зависит не от него. Но первым делом он должен обсудить это с Такамасой.

Таканори скинул Такамасе сообщение с просьбой заехать на следующий день. И получил ответ с такой скоростью, будто у Такамасы телефон постоянно в руках. Тот попросил о переносе встречи хотя бы на вечер или следующее утро, потому что будет очень занят. Этому можно было порадоваться – появлялся целый день, чтобы обдумать и сформулировать свои доводы.

Следующим вечером он увидел в инстаграме фотографии, на которых Такамаса неплохо проводил время с Койю в баре. И последний совсем не был против, что его обнимали, смеялся и пытался напоить Такамасу своим пивом, пока тот делал снимок.

***

– Така, ты хотел меня видеть? – как и всегда, Такамаса был полон энергии.

– Да, проходи уже, – Таканори кивнул и свернул вкладку с почтой.

– Надеюсь, я не сильно испортил планы? – Такамаса сел напротив и моментально собрался, переключившись на работу из образа вечного обольстителя. – Мне показалось, что дело срочное, но я правда не мог отменить. Я пообещал Каолу, что помогу.

– А Каолу тут причём? – Таканори ляпнул, не подумав. У него поход в бар с Койю мало соотносился с чем-то, что может быть нужно визажисту.

– Как причём? Ему необходимо было отснять новые образы для MAC, у него свои обязательства перед ними. Он попросил Койю побыть в кадре, а я помогал со светом и прочим, – Такамаса мечтательно прикрыл глаза: – Вышло круто.

– Понятно, – Таканори сделал вид, что ему это совершенно не интересно. И он точно не мог обвинять Каолу в том, что тот работал с Койю, не предупредив его. – Кстати, я хотел поговорить с тобой как раз о нём.

– О Каолу? А что такое?

– Да нет же, о Койю, – Таканори тяжело вздохнул: – Как тебе с ним работается? Если объективно?

– С этой стороны… – Такамаса откинулся на спинку кресла и задумчиво постучал пальцами по губам. – Я бы сказал, что с ним комфортно. Он не конфликтный, умудрился всех очаровать. Но я не могу быть объективным. Все же, Койю мой друг.

– Хм… – Таканори снял очки и задумчиво покрутил их в руках: – То есть ты не будешь против, если я предложу ему работать наравне с тобой и также стать лицом бренда?

– О-о-о, ты хочешь, чтобы он был амбассадором? Почему я должен быть против? – Такамаса улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, я не мог не обсудить сначала с тобой. Ты же знаешь, – Таканори ощутил недовольство. Он надеялся, что Такамаса будет против, и это закроет неудобный вопрос сразу и навсегда. – Я ещё раз взвешу все «за» и «против» и тогда вынесу решение.

Он почти сразу перевёл тему, лишь бы не возвращаться к вопросам, которые связаны с Койю. 

После ухода Такамасы он какое-то время ходил по кабинету, обдумывая, как лучше поступить, и всё же решил, что дела бренда важнее его личного отношения. Он попросил Кирин составить официальное предложение о долгосрочном сотрудничестве и отправить его Койю и менеджеру. После этого, решив, что максимум неудобных и неприятных лично для него вопросов закрыто, Таканори с чистой совестью уехал домой. А на следующее утро получил короткое письмо: «Тебе не кажется, что это неразумно? Но если ты этого хочешь, я согласен».

Что подразумевал Койю под этим «неразумно», Таканори так и не понял. Неразумно предлагать работу тому, кто знает о тебе такое? Или же тому, к кому ты сам так относишься? И почему он тогда согласился? И какого чёрта с ним вообще всё настолько сложно? У Таканори начала болеть голова. Ни с одним другим человеком не возникало столько проблем, как с этим парнем. Как там Такамаса говорил – «неконфликтный» и «комфортный»? Ну-ну. На письмо Таканори не ответил, а необходимые для подписания документы отдал Кирин. Чем меньше будет личных контактов, тем проще.

***

Через неделю вышла та фотосессия, о которой говорил Такамаса. Таканори листал фотографии в официальном профиле у самого Койю, смотрел их у Каолу, и у него пересохло во рту.

Настолько провокационных и откровенных фотосессий он у Койю не видел. На нём была простая белая юката, надетая так, чтобы не было видно ничего лишнего. И поверх старательно – явно это заняло несколько часов – навязаны верёвки. Обычно шибари, как и любые другие виды ограничения подвижности, даже в мыслях вызывали у Таканори приступы паники. Но сейчас он не мог отвести взгляд. На фоне белой ткани и бледной кожи красный джут выглядел вызывающе. Веревка петлей обхватывала горло и уходила на спину к стянутым вместе рукам. Было видно насколько напряжены плечи, как выступают ключицы, и можно представить, как тяжело при сглатывании движется кадык. У Таканори и сам с трудом сглотнул, рассматривая фотографии. Ткань юкаты была безжалостно смята и прижата к коже – верёвки переплетались в узлы так плотно, что вообще непонятно, как в этом можно шевелиться. Фотографий во весь рост нет, но можно было представить, как веревка обхватывала бедра, связывая ноги по щиколотки, а если продеть её в двух местах, можно зафиксировать запястья рядом с ними, не давая подняться с колен.

Койю не выглядел как кто-то, кому это доставляло дискомфорт. С влажными растрепанными волосами, мазками блеска на губах, темными тенями и ярко выделенными скулами, он соблазнял и манил. Почти на всех фотографиях глаза были полуприкрыты, а рот – приоткрыт, и это выглядело слишком неприличным, от чего Таканори бросило в жар. Всё тело запылало, и он не сразу понял, что с ним происходит, когда внизу живота начало непривычно тянуть, от чего мысли в голове путались. Таканори прикусил губу и заворожено проследил взглядом за каждым узлом верёвки от груди и выше, пока не залип на лицо Койю.

Таканори не знал, куда себя деть от этого ощущения болезненного возбуждения. Его тело отвыкло от этого за то время, что он игнорировал свои потребности, воспринимая сексуальную сторону жизни как что-то грязное и омерзительное. А теперь он не мог удержаться, рассматривая фотографии того, кого сам называл отвратительным выродком и извращенцем.

От осознания этого факта возбуждение накатило сильнее, и, беспомощно всхлипнув, Таканори сдался. Он расстегнул брюки и как в горячке запустил руку в трусы. Он торопливо двигал ладонью, вздрагивая и постанывая от каждого движения.

Таканори бредил и сходил с ума. Иначе как объяснить, что он дрочил, не в состоянии отвести взгляда от Койю, фокусируя внимание то на губах, то на ключицах. Ему стало тяжело дышать и казалось, будто воздух вокруг загустел. Последней осознанной мыслью всплыл неожиданный вопрос. Какого это – почувствовать губы Койю на своем члене, ощутить, как он возьмёт в рот, и будет ли он при этом выглядеть настолько же чувственным и желающим большего?

Таканори содрогнулся от накатившего оргазма, и у него потемнело в глазах от слишком ярких и сильных эмоций. И сразу пришло осознание, что он только что натворил, и вместе с тем – жгучий стыд и отвращение к себе. От резкого эмоционального выброса у Таканори закружилась голова. В следующий момент желудок подскочил к горлу, сдавливая дыхание. Таканори с трудом добежал до туалета и чуть не упал от спазма тошноты. Он упёрся рукой в стену, но когда понял, что ладонь перепачкана спермой, снова склонился над унитазом.

Он чувствовал отупение и опустошение, когда как сомнамбула дошёл до ванной, залез под душ и, делая воду максимально горячей, долго оттирал руку и всего себя, словно это очистило бы его от ощущения собственной грязи и порочности. Чёртов Такашима. Как вообще можно быть… таким? Почему Таканори так на него реагировал? У него были коллекции, где вещи смотрелись на моделях более провокационно, и никто из них не вызывал таких желаний. И тут появился этот наглый мальчишка, который не стыдился своей ориентации, спокойно разгуливал чёрте в каком виде, участвовал в парадах, где его мог увидеть кто угодно, и позволял себе быть счастливым.

Это настолько не вписывалось в картину мира, которая выстраивалась вокруг Таканори с самого детства, противоречило всему, что было принято в его семье, что никак не укладывалось в голове. Таканори было страшно и больно, что после всего испытанного им, такие эмоции вызвали фотографии. И это фотографии человека, которому он в лицо сказал, как презирает его и ненавидит. От этих мыслей хотелось выть в голос и больше никогда не выходить из дома. Таканори иррационально боялся, что теперь все поймут, чем он занимался, и будут осуждать его. Головная боль усилилась, когда в ней зазвучал голос отца, отчитывающий за то, что он опорочил семью.

***

На следующий день Таканори так и не смог заставить себя выйти из дома. Он много рисовал, лишь бы не думать о том, что совершил. В одной из вкладок браузера висел недописанный отчёт за день для психоаналитика – Таканори не мог набраться моральных сил, чтобы завершить его. Он и без того заврался, не рассказывая о своих переживаниях, связанных с Койю, которые казались ему детским бредом. А воспоминания о прошлом вечере вызывали желание снова оказаться у унитаза. Таканори ненавидел себя за слабость, за то, что так повёл себя, и ему было неожиданно стыдно перед самим Койю. Как он теперь будет смотреть ему в глаза? И в большей степени его отвращала мысль, что он дрочил на фотографии парня. Таканори убеждал себя, что это усталость, что на этих снимках Койю можно спутать с женщиной, но снова открыть их и посмотреть не решался, понимая, что это лишь отговорки.

Приехав в офис со всеми наработками, чтобы обсудить с Кирин, как идут продажи, и какие ткани нужно будет подбирать для новых коллекций, Таканори боялся чужих взглядов. Ему казалось, что все поняли и будут смотреть с осуждением или насмехаться. И тем удивительнее для него было полное отсутствие необычных реакций. В первый раз пройдя до своего кабинета, он чувствовал себя так, будто пробежал несколько километров – сердце бешено стучало в ушах, а дыхание было неровным и поверхностным. Потребовалось несколько дней, чтобы Таканори расслабился и понял, что всё в порядке.

С этими проблемами он напрочь забил на всех вокруг, игнорируя сообщения Акиры о том, в порядке ли он и есть ли у него время, чтобы пообедать. Наконец он мог спокойно позвать друга в свой любимый ресторанчик, чтобы показать – он живой и ничем не отличается от самого себя перед показом.

И, разумеется, день для этого был выбран неудачно. В рамках контракта амбассадоры должны были появляться на нескольких публичных мероприятиях в одежде бренда, светясь перед прессой. А это означало, что у него всегда был шанс нарваться на Койю в здании, принадлежащем NIL.

Голоса Таканори услышал ещё до того, как завернул за угол.

– Я чувствую такое воодушевление, что мы проведем этот вечер вместе, – Такамаса говорил громко, и с теми интонациями, от которых млели все, включая Кирин.

– Ты так говоришь, будто до этого мы никуда не выбирались вместе, – Таканори легко мог представить, как Койю насмешливо улыбался в этот момент.

– Не лишай меня этого особенного чувства, ведь мы теперь вместе даже на работе, – Такамаса засмеялся, а потом понизил голос: – Ко, может быть не только будем отрываться вместе? В том смысле, ты знаешь меня давно, и, мне кажется, мы могли бы перевести нашу дружбу в другую плоскость.

– Ты думаешь, это разумно? – голос у Койю стал таким серьёзным, что Таканори, который замер на месте, боясь даже дышать, почувствовал, как внутри что-то неприятно потянуло. Нужно было просто уйти и не подслушивать чужие разговоры, но Таканори не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

– Такамаса, ты же знаешь... – Койю продолжил после небольшой паузы: – Мне не подходит такой способ развлекаться. К тому же, кажется, я влюбляюсь.

– О... О! И ты молчал? Счастливчик в курсе?

– Нет, – у Койю голос моментально изменился и звучал подавленно, – и я не думаю, что будет правильно, если он узнает.

– Ты уверен? С каких пор ты такой робкий?!

– Уверен. И уверен, что не хочу это обсуждать. Правда, Такамаса, прости, но я не готов.

Его амбассадоры ушли дальше по коридору, а Таканори остался на месте, придавленный чужими откровениями и стыдом за то, что он подслушивал. И он точно не хотел копаться в причинах того, почему его грела мысль, что Койю не мог быть с тем, в кого влюбился.

К назначенному времени Таканори опоздал. И он выглядел настолько погруженным в свои мысли, что Акира не сразу решился привлечь его внимание. Наконец после того, как Таканори проигнорировал, что официант подошёл к нему второй раз, чтобы взять заказ, Акира махнул рукой перед глазами друга.

– Така, ты в порядке?

– А? Что? Да, все отлично, – Таканори вздрогнул и попытался взять себя в руки.– Думаю, я просто устал.

– Я тебе уже давно говорил, что после показа тебе стоит сваливать на какой-нибудь курорт, где ты сможешь отдохнуть и не думать ни о чём. Знаешь, смена обстановки помогает даже больше, чем сам отдых.

– Солнце, море и пляж, типа этого? – Таканори выдавил улыбку, потому что у него снова перехватило дыхание. Он вспомнил инстаграм Койю, пляжи Калифорнии, где тот валялся в тени в одних плавках. – Я не уверен, что сейчас это пойдёт мне на пользу.

– Ты даже не пробовал, упрямый ты осёл, – Акира хмыкнул, – выберись хотя бы куда-нибудь за пределы города. Глядишь, поможет. На прошлых выходных Койю вытащил меня к родному дому, и этого оказалось достаточно.

– Ты с Койю ездил домой? – Таканори надеялся, что в голосе прозвучало удивление, а не живой интерес.

– Да. Он рассказал, что ты предложил ему контракт и… Честно говоря, я удивлён. После того разговора... Но в то же время рад. Он переживал, что, вернувшись домой, ничего не найдёт.

– Переживал? Из-за чего? Он же такой… Общительный. Находит со всеми общий язык. Да и портфолио у него хорошее, – Таканори надеялся, что они не будут снова касаться скользких вопросов.

– Койю общительный? – Акира засмеялся в голос, чем привлек внимание немногочисленных посетителей и удостоился осуждающего взгляда официантки. – Прости, я не могу привыкнуть, что он стал получше во всех этих штуках. В школе он комплексовал из-за всего на свете и боялся лишний раз рот открыть.

– Ты шутишь, да? – Таканори подумал, что они говорят о разных людях. Койю же спокойный и уверенный в себе и своей правоте.

– Почему шучу? Я же говорил, что он сильно изменился после школы. Переезд определенно пошел ему на пользу.

– Кхм… Понятно, – Таканори не хотел продолжать этот разговор, иначе они снова придут к недопониманию. Он уже принял, что Акира не считал это чем-то предосудительным и неправильным. Он перевёл тему – лучше обсуждать что угодно, только не в очередной раз касаться Койю. И он не мог даже самому себе объяснить, почему всё сводится к нему.

***

Вечером в сети появились фотографии с вечеринки, куда ходили его амбассадоры, и Таканори заставил себя сначала разобрать все письма на почте, а уже потом смотреть. Оба выглядели безупречно, но взгляд Таканори был прикован только к Койю. Он не мог понять, что не так и почему именно этот человек на него действует одуряюще. А потом в голове всплыли слова Койю: «Я хотя бы не боюсь признаваться себе в своих желаниях». Что он имел в виду?

У него в голове сложился собственный паззл, и Таканори был уверен, что ответ кроется в этом. Койю явно надумал себе чего-то и навесил на него ярлыки. По-хорошему, следовало бы пообщаться с Койю и спросить у него напрямую. Но чтобы пойти на этот шаг, необходимо было переступить через себя и пойти на контакт. Таканори не представлял, как ему это сделать, когда он в глаза Койю смотреть не мог, не вспоминая о своих действиях. Даже просто думая об этом Таканори ощущал на кончике языка горечь, и его сразу начинало мутить. Не придумав ничего умнее, он попросил психоаналитика пообщаться с ним раньше назначенного времени.

Разговор с врачом почти помог, но, прежде чем написать сообщение, Таканори принял дополнительную дозу лекарства. И когда в голове появилась приятная и лёгкая пустота, а тело стало немного ватным, он наконец написал Койю: «Привет. Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Ты не будешь против?». У него повысился пульс и пересохло во рту, когда пришёл ответ: «Я сегодня весь день свободен» – и следом адрес. Таканори даже под таким количеством таблеток ощутил глухое раздражение. И как это понимать? Это согласие, или он пытался сказать, что хочет отдохнуть и никого не видеть? Но зачем тогда адрес? И почему нельзя быть нормальным человеком и просто ответить «да» или «нет»?

Таканори закатил глаза и решил воспринимать этот ответ так, как удобно ему. Правда, прежде чем направиться к Койю, он заехал домой и переоделся, чтобы ощущать себя увереннее. Единственное, что удивило – почему Койю поселился именно в Уэно. У него должно было хватать средств на что-то более презентабельное и комфортное.  
Он неосознанно морщился, пока проезжал мимо рядов ничем не примечательных многоэтажек. Подобное место не вязалось с тем, каким Койю ему представлялся. У самого Таканори квартира находилась в Харадзюку, недалеко от того здания, которое занимал NIL.

Поднимаясь по лестнице к квартире, Таканори думал, что этот дом похож на тот, где он жил с родителями. И от этого по спине пробежал холодок и стало не по себе. Таканори ускорил шаг и через пару минут, немного запыхавшись, позвонил в дверь.

– Привет, – Койю выглядел так, будто бы только с кровати поднялся, даже несмотря на то, что уже был вечер.

– Ты не возражаешь, если я зайду? – Таканори занервничал. Он готов благодарить всех богов за то, что сейчас Койю не выглядел так провокационно. Но Таканори всё равно засматривался на движение кадыка, когда Койю говорил, и на то, как красиво выделялись ключицы в вырезе майки.

– Да, заходи, – Койю сделал шаг в сторону и дождался, пока Таканори разуется, после чего ушёл в комнату. В простой свободной майке, домашних спортивных штанах, со стянутыми волосами и в очках он выглядел безобидно. Для Таканори это слишком – ему начало казаться, что тщательно выбранный костюм сейчас выглядел чуть ли не вульгарно.

– Эм… Почему ты выбрал именно этот район? – он не знал, как начать разговор, а этот вопрос крутится на языке. Только Таканори не ожидал в ответ такую реакцию. Койю чуть ли не упал на диван, засмеявшись и склоняясь к коленям.

– Серьёзно? Ты приехал ко мне, чтобы узнать, почему я тут живу? Таканори, ты меня… удивляешь, – Койю улыбнулся и качнул головой: – Здесь очень красивый парк. А я бегаю по утрам. Решил, что так удобней.

– Угу… Понятно, – Таканори поджал губы и оглянулся по сторонам. Единственное место, куда ещё можно сесть – бинбэг, но Таканори неуютно от мысли, что придётся в нём утопать. К счастью, Койю словно понял его колебания и поднялся, чтобы устроиться на мягком мешке и освободить место на диване.

– А чем тебе парк в Харадзюку не угодил? – Таканори спросил до того, как сообразил, что это не его дело. И его не должно касаться, что Койю жил не где-то поблизости от него. Наоборот, он радоваться должен.

– Здесь спокойнее, – Койю пожал плечами, а потом внимательно посмотрел: – Это точно то, о чём ты хотел поговорить?

– Вообще, нет… Но… это… неприлично так торопить!

– Извини, – Койю попытался скрыть улыбку, что только сильнее раздражало и мешало собраться с мыслями.

– Что ты имел в виду?

– Когда?

– Когда сказал, что ты хотя бы не боишься признаваться в своих желаниях? – Таканори снова начал злиться, и это бесило его самого ещё больше. Он должен спокойно и трезво рассуждать, а не бросаться в крайности. Но оказалось, сделать это гораздо сложнее, чем представлять.

– Честно говоря… Не знаю, – Койю просто пожал плечами и стал каким-то задумчивым.

– В каком смысле «не знаю»? Ты просто ляпнул то, что в голову пришло? Тебе не кажется, что это тупо?

– Мне кажется, что гораздо более тупо не пытаться понять других и ограничивать себя, – а вот теперь, кажется, Койю тоже начал злиться. Во всяком случае, взгляд у него изменился, и Таканори стало не по себе от этого. – Как минимум, твои суждения обо мне звучали достаточно поверхностно.

– Я уже упоминал, с чем это связано. С чего мне иметь другое мнение?

– У каждого есть свой опыт. Но это не дает право судить людей, – Койю потёр пальцами переносицу. – Серьёзно, ты усложняешь.

– Усложняю? Тебя послушать, так вообще в жизни всё просто! Если ты привык, что у тебя складывается легко, то не пытайся судить других хотя бы!

Таканори постепенно закипал. Они снова вернулись к тому, с чего начинали. Складывалось ощущение, будто бы Койю решил жить в каком-то своем выдуманном идеальном мире. А ведь всё не так просто. Видимо, в Штатах действительно ни о чём не задумываются, а он забыл, как живут нормальные люди.

– Я не привык, что всё складывается легко, – у Койю взгляд стал отрешённым, – окей, ты рассказал о себе. Хочешь узнать моё прошлое?

– Предположим.

– Единственное, с чем мне повезло – семья. Но я сам понял это далеко не сразу, долго скрывался и боялся, что обо мне будут думать. Первый, к кому я прибежал жаловаться на жизнь, был Акира. Он знал обо мне всё... Сразу после окончания старшей школы мы ездили классом в океанариум в Токио. Я не придумал ничего умнее, чем признаться там в чувствах тому, кто мне нравился. А через пару дней после этого я столкнулся с ним и компанией ребят, – Койю говорил тихо и спокойно, словно это происходило не с ним. – Мы подрались. Разумеется, против толпы я мало что мог. Я позвонил Акире и плакал в трубку, чтобы он меня забрал. И ужасно боялся, что родители узнают.

Койю замолк и посмотрел на свои руки, словно обдумывая, что говорить дальше. А у Таканори неприятно сдавило в груди.

– А потом?

– А потом я узнал о том, какой я идиот. Акира сразу же позвонил моим родителям и повёз меня в больницу. Я тогда кричал на него, обвинял чёрте в чём… У меня было сломано два ребра и рука – из-за этого я пропустил вступительные экзамены. Я много говорил с родителями обо мне, о сложившейся ситуации, и мы договорились, что я попробую подать документы куда-то ещё. Так я и переехал. Все эти годы учил язык, ходил к психоаналитику. И, собственно, для того, чтобы справиться с комплексами, он предложил мне походить на кастинги. Вот и закрутилось.

– Что это за врач такой был? И он говорил, что это нормально? – Таканори не мог справиться с брезгливостью на лице, когда говорил об этом. И при этом ему действительно было интересно и хотелось узнать больше. Ведь… Он и сам не понимал, почему это казалось важным.

– Нормальный врач, – у Койю ирония в голосе, – во всяком случае, мне действительно помогло. И это очень здорово – не чувствовать себя изгоем в обществе. Честно говоря, я и здесь редко встречаю непонимание.

– Понятно, – Таканори нахмурился. Он получил ответы, но при этом не хотел уходить. Словно было что-то ещё, чего он никак не мог понять.

– Послушай… То, что я тогда видел на показе... Мне кажется, это не слишком нормально. Ты же не просто так сидишь на таблетках?

– Нет, у меня есть врач. А что? Он мне помогает. Но некоторые советы не работают.

– Например?

– Проводить больше времени с кем-то, чтобы меня не так сильно напрягало чужое присутствие и контакты, – Таканори недовольно поджал губы и нервно оправил перчатки. – К чему ты спрашиваешь?

– Почему ты считаешь это невозможным? – Койю удивленно вскинул брови и подался немного ближе.

– Потому что я не собираюсь всем подряд рассказывать о своих проблемах и просить их посидеть рядом пару месяцев. Это же очевидно.

– Раз уж я в курсе, я мог бы помочь.

– Ты издеваешься?

– Это из-за того, что я гей?

– В первую очередь из-за этого. Как ты себе это представляешь?

– Считай, у тебя будет шанс узнать, что люди разные, и что сексуальные предпочтения никак не влияют на то, плохой человек или хороший. Так что, заключим пари?

– Пари?

– Если тебе не поможет, я больше не буду мельтешить в твоей жизни. И ты не узнаешь ничего, что может тебя… расстроить.

– А тебе какой толк от этого? Я тебя не понимаю.

– Считай, что это спортивный интерес.

– Ты совсем тронулся? Вообще-то это моя жизнь, а тебе «спортивный интерес»?! – у Таканори поднялась волна возмущения и злости. Койю похоже понял, что его ответы злят, поэтому миролюбиво поднял руки и улыбнулся.

– Я не совсем так выразился. Я бы хотел помочь тебе. И если у меня получится, я буду рад, вот и всё, – он отвёл взгляд и прикусил губу. Глядя на это, Таканори понял, что проиграл в споре с самим собой. Он тяжело сглотнул и колебался ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем тихо вздохнул.

– Допустим, я согласен.


	6. Chapter 6

– Доброе утро!

Глядя на то, как Койю сиял, заходя к нему в кабинет, Таканори подумал, что всё-таки совершил ошибку, и теперь не знал, как её исправить. Уже две недели, как они и договорились, Койю приезжал к нему в офис, заваливался в кабинет с горячим кофе и сидел почти до обеда. Кирин начала коситься на такие частые визиты и неуверенно поинтересовалась у босса, всё ли нормально. Таканори хотел бы, чтобы его «да» прозвучало уверенно и для него самого. Но, к сожалению, не получилось. Он и сам начал приезжать в офис рано утром, чем удивлял своих работников, и, что уж там говорить, самого себя. Каким образом у Койю получилось так легко вплестись в его обычный распорядок дня, он не знал, но факт оставался фактом.

Первую неделю его напрягало, что в кабинете есть кто-то ещё, но постепенно Таканори привык. Нужно отдать должное, Койю не пытался привлечь к себе внимание больше необходимого. Они перекидывались парой фраз при самой встрече, потом он рассказывал, что притащил на завтрак, и Таканори мысленно прощался со своей диетой и понятием правильного питания. Похоже, у Койю обмен веществ был таким же, как и у Такамасы – он мог спокойно жрать любую дрянь, и это на нём не сказывалось.

Койю вообще не запаривался над такими вещами, и в конце первой недели Таканори наорал на него и прогнал прочь, чтобы тот перестал соблазнять его фастфудом. Тогда Кирин во второй раз заглянула и робко спросила, нужно ли ей предупредить охрану, чтобы Койю не пускали. Таканори махнул рукой и попросил её не обращать внимание. А на следующий день Койю притащил для себя свежие ароматные круассаны с шоколадом, а для Таканори – какую-то банку. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что это йогурт с гранолой, семенами чиа и ягодами. Это было больше похоже на его привычный рацион, но наблюдать при этом за тем, что ел Койю, было невыносимо, и еда вставала поперек горла.

– Сам это ешь, – Таканори нахмурился, отставив недоеденный завтрак и забрав второй круассан.

– Тебе вообще возможно угодить? – похоже, Койю даже не обиделся. Он только тихо хмыкнул, пожав плечами, взял стаканчик с кофе и уткнулся в телефон. Казалось, он мог часами переписываться, рассматривать фотографии или играть, и ему совершенно не мешало то, что он находился не один.

– Возможно, но у тебя дар делать всё, что меня раздражает, – Таканори тихо вздохнул, – и я до сих пор не уверен, что это чем-то поможет.

– Если ты будешь постоянно зацикливаться на этом, то точно нет. Мы это обсуждали. Просто расслабься.

Это «расслабься» Таканори уже ненавидел. Он не мог относиться ко всему так легко как Койю. И, если уж на то пошло, его желание помочь казалось слишком странным. Какой ему с этого прок? В чужой альтруизм Таканори не верил, но и мотивация Койю оставалась для него загадкой, пока он не вспомнил тот подслушанный разговор. Возможно, Койю так пытался забыть о том, с кем не может быть? Эта мысль злила больше всего.

Таканори понимал иррациональность своих эмоций, но не мог с этим ничего поделать. Он убеждал себя, что смирился, но с Койю всё шло наперекосяк, и Таканори слишком сильно реагировал на любую мелочь. И он настолько привык, что рядом кто-то находился, что в те дни, когда Койю запаздывал, ощущал себя неуютно.

– Кстати, может быть, завтра перенесём на вечер? – Койю сидел, как и обычно, закинув ногу на ногу и откинувшись на спинку кресла.

– Почему на вечер? – Таканори нахмурился – ему никогда не нравилось, если планы менялись.

– У меня съёмка. К сожалению, не все согласны переносить кастинги и съёмки на вечер или ночь, – Койю сказал это легко, без претензии, но у Таканори сжался желудок. Он что, это время делал всё возможное, чтобы выполнить обещание? Чем он вообще думал?

– Как ты всё успеваешь?

– В смысле?

– Ты здесь столько времени проводишь... И потом говоришь, что съёмки и кастинги.

– О, это не проблема. Я же не сутками напролёт где-то ношусь. А с таким графиком я могу позволить себе пару раз в неделю не выспаться, – Койю пожал плечами, а потом небрежно качнул головой: – Не парься об этом. Я бы не стал вредить себе.

– Угу… – Таканори несколько заторможено кивнул, а потом отвел взгляд. Почему его это должно волновать? И почему он снова терялся и не мог ничего сказать? Решив не слишком зацикливать на этом внимание, Таканори вернулся к кофе и работе. Лучше так.

– Кстати, я тут подумал… – Койю отложил телефон на стол и улыбнулся так, будто задумал что-то ужасное.

– Ещё какая-то дикая идея? – Таканори отвлекся от почты и посмотрел на него с подозрением.

– Почему сразу дикая? Нет, – тихо хмыкнув, Койю продолжил, – мы с Акирой собираемся в пятницу у меня. Ну, знаешь, заказать пиццу, посмотреть какое-нибудь кино, пообщаться. И будет здорово, если ты тоже придёшь.

– Ты считаешь это хорошей идеей?

– А что может случиться? Мы посидим, пообщаемся. Ты знаешь Акиру, меня. Проблем не должно же быть.

– Я подумаю.

Таканори весь день убеждал себя в том, что не случится ничего ужасного. В конце концов, они с Акирой ходят на обеды и проводят время вместе. Что может пойти не так? Но в какой-то момент перед глазами встали фотографии с той фотосессии, где Койю в верёвках. Таканори подумал, что не так пойти может любая мелочь. Вдруг он сам скажет лишнее? Или поведёт себя так, что будет понятно, какую омерзительную вещь он совершил.

И, раздумывая о том, стоит соглашаться или нет, Таканори осознал, что уже принял решение, потому что ему действительно очень хотелось посмотреть на Койю в другой обстановке, неофициально. Тихо вздохнув, он взял телефон и сбросил сообщение: «Во сколько приезжать?». Он ожидал, что ответ будет почти сразу, как и обычно, ведь Койю с телефоном не расставался ни на секунду. Но его телефон не вибрировал, и Таканори снова ощутил раздражение – какого чёрта Койю позволял себе его игнорировать?

Таканори успел доехать до дома, выпил таблетки и выкурил привычную сигарету на балконе, когда пришло сообщение: «Забегался. Приезжай к 20:00. И курить в квартире нельзя, имей в виду».

Таканори не знал, что чувствует. У него неожиданно слишком сильно забилось сердце то ли от волнения, то ли от того, что Койю будто не сомневался в его согласии. И Таканори ощутил волну паники от мысли, что с ним просто играют. С другой стороны, он не представлял, какая может быть у Койю выгода от всего, что он делает. Снова вспомнился тот разговор с Такамасой, который он подслушал. Может быть, Койю действительно пытался забыть того, в кого влюбился? В любом случае, Таканори это не должно касаться никаким образом.

***

Таканори приехал почти вовремя, но когда позвонил в дверь, малодушно хотел сбежать. Но он так и остался на месте, потому что дверь открыл Акира. И, кажется, он впервые предстал перед Таканори в таком виде. Без обычных джинсов с цепями, неизменной кожанки и прочих аксессуаров, которые показывали крутость своего хозяина. Судя по тому, сколько они знакомы, Койю позволялось видеть его даже в спортивных штанах и старой майке. Таканори готов поклясться, что в полутьме прихожей мог увидеть не отстиравшиеся пятна на одежде.

– Эм… Привет, – Таканори ощущал себя нелепо. Он оделся проще, чем обычно, но даже его облегающие джинсы, простая светлая рубашка и пиджак выглядели слишком броско на фоне Акиры.

– Така, заходи!

– Койю убедил меня, что мое присутствие не помешает, – он попытался говорить максимально тактично, чтобы у Акиры не всплывало в голове то, как он сорвался в последний раз, когда речь зашла про Койю.

– Да, без проблем. Я рад, что мы можем собраться вместе. Койю там доделывает закуски. Садись давай, есть несколько фильмов на выбор.

– Ага… – Таканори поколебался, но все же заглянул на кухню, прежде чем уйти в комнату следом за Акирой. – Привет.

– О, привет, – Койю обернулся на голос. Он был одет в аляповатые штаны алладины и боксерку. – Я почти закончил.

Таканори скептически окинул взглядом стол и вздохнул.

– Хочешь сказать, что ты не только на завтрак предпочитаешь есть чёрте что? Я не представляю, как ты вообще остаешься… таким.

– Я много бегаю, – Койю засмеялся и достал из холодильника упаковку с сельдереем и банку с семенами чиа. – Не волнуйся, я подумал о тебе тоже.

– Иди в задницу. Я не собираюсь есть это, когда вы будете хрустеть чипсами и пиццей, – тихо вздохнув и взяв себе на заметку, что нужно будет записаться на приём к диетологу, Таканори ушёл в комнату. Он со студенчества не проводил время вот так, чтобы это было не официальной встречей или необходимостью присутствовать на какой-то вечеринке. Сначала он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и предоставил выбор фильма этим двоим. Честно говоря, он вообще не был уверен, что сможет сосредоточиться на сюжете. Сев на край дивана, он снял перчатки, взял салфетку и кусок пиццы, полностью отдавшись процессу поедания того, в чём отказывал себе годами.

– Ты серьёзно хочешь смотреть это старьё? Да что с тобой не так, Ко? В мире столько хороших фильмов, а ты всё какой-то трешак выбираешь!

– Чем тебе не нравится? Я люблю старую Годзиллу. Она великолепна. Её можно пересматривать сколько угодно раз и…

– И ржать, ага. Ты говоришь так, будто я не потратил кучу вечеров за этими ужасами прошлого. Вообще, сегодня моя очередь, – Акира говорил таким тоном, будто в шутку отчитывал младшего брата.

– О, значит, сегодня у нас на выбор боевик или какая-нибудь жутко закрученная драма? Пожалуйста, Аки, избавь меня от страданий, – Койю со смехом сел на пол около дивана и обернулся к Таканори, улыбнувшись ему: – На диван сядет Акира. Я подумал, тебе так будет комфортнее, – он говорил тихо, чтобы Акира не услышал.

– Тебе самому будет удобно? – Таканори нахмурился. Ему не нравилось, когда ради него шли на какие-то жертвы. Ему хватало чувства вины перед семьёй за всё, что им пришлось из-за него пережить.

– Без проблем. Я почти всё делаю на полу, если честно, – Койю качнул головой и прислонился спиной к дивану. – К тому же, я себе уже всё подготовил.

Таканори с подозрением посмотрел на стянутые пластиком банки с пивом, но решил не спорить. Алкоголь не просто был не совместим с его таблетками – в какой-то момент Таканори начал опасаться людей в алкогольном опьянении, но сейчас Акира был рядом, и, по идее, всё было под контролем.

– Эй, куда столько схватил? – Акира как раз поставил фильм на загрузку и вернулся к дивану.

– А если мне будет скучно, что ты предлагаешь делать?

– То есть, ты решил сбежать от моего «ужасного» вкуса на кино с помощью алкоголя и отрубиться? Не будь такой скотиной, Ко, – несмотря на обвинение, Акира усмехнулся и отвесил Койю шутливый подзатыльник.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я комментировал? – Койю фыркнул и с хитрой улыбкой выгнул бровь. Таканори моментально ощутил нехватку свежего воздуха. Резко стало очень душно и как-то неловко.

– Ладно, хер с тобой. Пей и молчи только.

Таканори не лез в эту перепалку. Койю и Акира знали друг друга столько лет, и их взаимодействие выглядело настолько гармоничным… Чего у Таканори не было ни с кем. И Таканори не знал, что сказать. Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Койю. Он уже отвернулся, и можно было беззастенчиво рассматривать острые плечи, немного сгорбленную спину, выступающие позвонки. Это выглядело эстетично и невозможно прекрасно. Когда Койю поднялся, чтобы выключить свет, а потом вернулся на место, Таканори тихо сглотнул. Он двигался очень плавно и мягко, словно не привык никуда торопиться и жил в своём особом ритме. И при этом ведь он как-то умудрялся быть быстрым и резким, если это требовалось для съёмок.

Таканори почти не запомнил фильма. Любой малейший жест Койю, движение или звук приковывали к себе внимание, и Таканори бросил попытки следить за сюжетом. Он просто ел и любовался. Он слышал, как порой Акира и Койю тихо переругивались и обсуждали фильм, но вклиниться в разговор не получалось. У Таканори сердце стучало в горле, и в себя он пришёл ближе к концу фильма, когда разбираться в сюжетной завязке уже было поздно.

– Ну, как вам? – Акира выглядел несколько сконфуженным.

– Честно? Я уже давно такого дерьма не видел, – Койю потянулся. За просмотр он выпил пару банок пива, но по нему вообще не было заметно, чтобы он опьянел. – Акира, тебе нужно реабилитироваться.

– Кхм… Я согласен, – Таканори надеялся, что у него в голосе нет неуверенности, – это было ужасно.

И пусть это ложь, но он ощущал себя гораздо более уверенно, словно смог приобщиться и стать частью компании.

– Вы просто зануды, – Акира улыбнулся. – Тогда решаем все вместе, что смотреть дальше.

Таканори кивнул. Впервые за долгое время он смог немного расслабиться. И когда он посмотрел на Койю, тот опёрся на диван рукой и положил на неё подбородок, с улыбкой посмотрев на него. От такого искреннего и открытого взгляда внутри что-то перевернулось. Таканори уже давно не видел, чтобы кто-то смотрел… так. К счастью, Койю быстро отвёл взгляд, потому что пришлось отвлечься на споры о новом фильме. В итоге победил Койю со своим желанием пересмотреть Годзиллу.

Таканори не возражал. Ему было спокойно и комфортно. Он так привык находить покой наедине с самим собой дома, что это ощущение рядом с другими людьми вызвало у него удивление и внутренний протест. Словно так не должно быть, и он не имел права радоваться жизни.

Он увидел, как Акира отобрал одну из банок с пивом, а Койю привалился головой к коленке Таканори. И от этого сначала внутри заколотило, а потом он вдруг ощутил тепло и как от коленки жар разлился выше. Он старался не смотреть на Акиру, чтобы не видеть его. Наверняка у него во взгляде было осуждение, и Таканори мог это понять.

Ближе к концу фильма Акира встал и, немного пошатываясь, вышел из комнаты, и Таканори бесшумно выдохнул. Страх постепенно отступал, ведь Койю спал. И можно было осторожно коснуться кончиками пальцев волос. Перчатки он снял перед началом просмотра, чтобы не заляпать их едой, и теперь ощущал мягкие, даже после множества покрасок волосы. Их хотелось трогать и трогать. Возможно, вплестись пальцами, пройтись по коже головы – это ведь должно быть приятно. И наверняка Койю прикрыл бы глаза и тихо застонал от этого.

Фантазии полностью захватили Таканори, но он боялся позволить себе чего-то большего, чтобы не спугнуть и не разбудить. А в тот момент, когда он услышал, что хлопнула дверь туалета, отдёрнул руку, будто бы ничего не было, и сразу схватился за телефон. Лучше сделать вид, что он вообще ничего не заметил. Ни привалившегося Койю, ни своих грязных мыслей. Акира ведь не должен заподозрить?

– Така, осторожнее, – Акира замер в дверях и улыбнулся.

– Ты о чём? – Таканори и сам не понял, почему понизил голос.

– Я помню, ты не любишь этого… Но пусть немного поспит. У него сегодня была ранняя побудка из-за работы. Вот и отключился.

– Почему тогда не отменили вечер? – Таканори нахмурился и опустил взгляд на Койю. – Он мог сказать, что устал.

– Чтобы Ко и отменил вечер фильмов? Поверь, он относится к таким вещам и своим обещаниям слишком серьёзно. Он скорее вот так уснет в процессе, чем откажется от своих слов, – Акира подошёл ближе. Правда, двигался он неаккуратно, и налетел на столик. Разумеется, достаточно громко, и Койю завозился и открыл глаза.

– Я тебе ещё в детстве говорил, что шпион – не твой игровой класс, – он зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и потянулся. – Простите, я не рассчитал свои силы.

– Мы тогда пойдём. Да, Така? – Акира с улыбкой потрепал Койю по волосам. Таканори смотрел на этот жест с жадностью – как бы ему хотелось сделать также.

– Таканори… Ты сможешь его подвезти? А то одна банка пива, и за руль ему уже нельзя. Тем более, на байк, – Койю обернулся, виновато улыбнувшись, – я не доследил.

– Да, без проблем, – Таканори ощутил, как вновь пересохло в горле.

– Спасибо тебе, – Акира хмыкнул, – это все Годзилла. Я не могу воспринимать подобные шедевры на трезвую голову!

– Иди ты, – Койю кинул в него салфеткой, – иди, переодевайся. А то как же ты появишься на улице без своего излюбленного образа самого крутого чувака в городе? Вдруг за углом папарацци подстерегают. Дамочки же потом засмеют.

Таканори подавил смешок, подумав, что их мысли по поводу образа Акиры совпадают. И он смотрел, как Койю смеялся, резко отклоняясь от попытки Акиры стукнуть его и защитить свою честь. А когда они остались в комнате одни, он неожиданно понял, что повисла давящая тишина. И это заставляло волноваться.

– Прости.

– За что? – Койю удивленно вскинул бровь.

– Ну… Там на кухне… Я послал тебя… И это было достаточно грубо, – Таканори отвёл взгляд. Он забывался в обществе Койю, и порой вёл себя непозволительно.

– Да забей, всё в порядке. Это ведь… Ты слышал, как мы с Аки общаемся, а это вполне по-дружески и нормально, – Койю беззаботно улыбнулся и встал с пола. – Я рад, что ты смог выбраться и провести вечер с нами. Скажи, если тебе завтра будет нормально. Я бы с удовольствием звал тебя чаще.

– Угу… – Таканори смутился, поэтому отвёл взгляд и начал судорожно надевать перчатки. – Тебе спасибо. Это было… необычно. Я со времён учёбы не проводил время так.

– Оу… – он увидел, как взгляд у Койю поменялся. И это то, что Таканори хотел бы видеть меньше всего. Ему не нужна жалость. – В любом случае, с тобой весело.

Он принялся собирать пустые коробки из-под еды, а Таканори вышел в прихожую, чтобы обуться. Там он столкнулся с Акирой, который стоял, прислонившись к стене, и явно пытался не уснуть.

– Ты в порядке? – Таканори неуверенно покосился на него, пока обувался, и, получив утвердительный кивок, вздохнул: – Скоро поспишь, герой. Сам же говорил, что тебе нельзя пить.

– Такое редко бывает, – Акира говорил механически, и Таканори понял, что он прикладывает огромные усилия, чтобы выглядеть вменяемо. – Ко, мы уходим уже. Тащи свою задницу сюда.

Таканори закатил глаза. Ну, да. Его переживания выглядели глупо на фоне этого. С другой стороны, он знал Койю не так долго как Акира, да и они не друзья, чтобы он мог позволить себе выражаться.

– А я думал, ты снова будешь строить из себя робокопа и молчать, – Койю с улыбкой вышел в прихожую и окинул их взглядом: – Таканори, напиши, пожалуйста, как закинешь этого героя до дома и доедешь сам.

– Ты думаешь, что он по пути пытается сбежать? – Таканори надеялся, что шутка вышла хорошей. И, увидев на губах у Койю улыбку, он сам улыбнулся.

– Нет, я боюсь, что он уснёт у тебя в машине.

– Ты порой невыносимый говнюк. До встречи, – Акира вышел первым. Таканори быстро кивнул, решив, что это может сойти за прощание, и поспешил следом за ним

***

Таканори хотелось, чтобы из квартиры Койю он сразу оказался у себя дома. Он устал от количества эмоций и впечатлений за этот вечер и мечтал отдохнуть. Но реальность была более суровой к нему, потому что на заднем сидении его машины сидел Акира. Правда, в таком состоянии он больше напоминал часть интерьера, а не себя самого. Но даже это казалось чем-то неправильным, как и повисшая тишина. После веселья и разговоров, которые были недавно, это молчание давило.

– Ты точно в порядке? – Таканори поправил зеркало заднего вида, на секунду поймав в отражении друга.

– Да. Не переживай, я не в том состоянии, чтобы перепачкать твой идеально чистый порше, – Акира улыбнулся, удобнее откидываясь на сидении и замолкая, пока они выезжали на дорогу. – Я действительно рад, что ты согласился прийти. Кажется, я ни разу не видел тебя настолько расслабленным и… нормальным. Ну, ты меня понял.

– Ты имеешь в виду, в нерабочей обстановке? – Таканори позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

– Типа того. И я не ожидал, что вы с Койю поладите и найдёте общий язык.

– Эм… Да, – у Таканори вспыхнули щёки. И хорошо, что Акира сидел сзади и не видел его реакции. – Я ведь извинился перед тобой за ту вспышку. И… Мы с Койю поговорили. Он помог мне после показа. И ты был прав на его счет – он хороший.

– Да, правда, наивный порой, – Акира с довольным видом закрыл глаза. Все же, пиво подействовало на него слишком сильно. – У него здесь не так много друзей. И я рад, что он может доверять тебе.

– Да, возможно, у нас и получится подружиться, – Таканори пытался говорить ровно и уверенно, потому что внутри у него было слишком много противоречий. Какая к чертям дружба, если его фантазии тянут на признание в таких извращениях, о которых он даже подумать не мог раньше! К тому же, ему вдвойне неловко было обсуждать это с Акирой. Напоминало один из моментов, когда на первом курсе он дружил с братом своей девушки, и они обсуждали секс. Тогда Таканори старался обходиться без имен, но все равно рассказывать другу о том, как он трахает его сестру и какая она отвратительная в постели было неловко и странно. И сейчас он испытывал схожие чувства.

– Ну, да. Для своего возраста он достаточно рассудительный. Я в двадцать три вел себя как последний мудак, – Акира хмыкнул, добавив уже более несвязно, словно вообще не думал о том, что говорит: – А он просто вечно умудряется влюбляться не в тех людей.

– Не в тех? Ты о чём?

– В школе его за это избили… Потом там в Штатах была какая-то странная история. Он подробности не рассказывал. Говорил, что не хочет, чтобы я волновался, и теперь тут, – Акира неопределенно улыбнулся.

– И ты знаешь, в кого он влюблён? – Таканори охватили ярость и раздражение при мысли, что он узнает имя того человека, из-за которого Койю мучился. Таканори помнил, какая тоска была в его голосе, когда он признавался в этом Такамасе. И сейчас он ощущал себя невероятно странно, хотелось заорать и сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы только это состояние прошло.

Акира молчал достаточно долго, когда Таканори начало казаться, что он уснул, Акира снова зашевелился.

– Нет, он не говорил имён. Сказал только, что у него никогда не было настолько мало шансов на взаимность.

– Хм… Понятно. Но… Я надеюсь, он с этим справится, – Таканори раздирало противоречие. С одной стороны, он рад, что так и не узнал, кто это – иначе бы он постоянно думал о нём. С другой, он хотел знать, кому Койю готов постоянно улыбаться, быть развратным и горячим, как он показывал себя только на фотосессиях. Таканори заставил себя сделать несколько медленных и глубоких вздохов, чтобы успокоиться.

К счастью, до дома Акиры он доехал достаточно быстро, и это избавило от продолжения неудобных разговоров и вопросов. Таканори колебался, наблюдая за тем, как он нетвердой походкой шёл к подъезду. Правильнее всего было бы подняться до квартиры вместе с ним, но Таканори был бы совершенно бесполезен в такой ситуации. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, чем оставаться в машине до тех пор, пока в окнах квартиры Акиры не зажёгся свет. После этого он написал смс: «Груз доставлен. Он был вполне вменяем», – и поехал к себе домой.

***

После этого вечера у Таканори началась крайне загруженная и напряжённая неделя – приходилось рано вставать, ездить с Кирин к поставщикам, договариваться о тканях пошиве. Это выматывало, и Таканори больше всего был недоволен тем, что несколько дней только переписывался с Койю, отменив уже ставшими традиционными завтраки.

Закончив с делами в четверг ближе к обеду, он решил, что имеет право на небольшой перерыв. В конце концов, он не для того был занят своим личным делом, чтобы не иметь возможности хотя бы иногда сбегать. Правда, обычно он сбегал или на приём к психоаналитику, или к себе домой, чтобы прийти в себя и отдохнуть от людей или пережить стресс. Теперь же он собирался провести время с Койю. Остановив машину около одной из любимых кофеен, он зашёл в помещение. Таканори заказал, как и обычно, американо и к нему дико полезный сэндвич на зерновом хлебе, с авокадо, рукколой и томатами. И сел за свой любимый столик, который находился у окна в отдалении ото всех остальных.

Он долго колебался, и только когда принесли заказ, решился достать телефон и отправить сообщение: «Ты сейчас занят?». Шансов конечно, было не так много, но Таканори хотя бы попытался. Но вместо привычного сообщения, через несколько минут он увидел на дисплее входящий вызов от Койю.

– Да? – Таканори ощутил недовольство. Какого чёрта нужно звонить, когда он находился не один, и ему приходилось говорить вслух, привлекая к себе внимание.

– Что-то случилось? – по голосу Койю слышно, что он запыхался.

– Что? Нет! – Таканори сначала удивленно заворчал, а потом вздохнул: – Я хотел предложить тебе увидеться. Конечно, если ты не занят. Я как раз освободился.

– О, я могу поздравить тебя?

– Да. Так что, ты занят?

– Я сейчас в парке бегаю. Можешь подъезжать, и прогуляемся. Тебе подойдет такой вариант?

– Я не гуляю в парках, – у Таканори моментально язык присох к нёбу и по спине побежали холодные мурашки.

– Ты хотел сказать, не гулял? Я ведь буду с тобой, не переживай. Ну же, давай.

– Ты садист. Мой психоаналитик не одобрит таких методов.

– Вот и пожалуешься ему, если не понравится.

– Ладно. Буду у центрального входа через полчаса.

Когда он приехал, Койю уже дожидался на месте – стоял около скамейки и пил какую-то цветную жидкость. Таканори позволил себе полюбоваться из машины, чтобы успокоиться и при личной встрече вести себя адекватно. Спортивную одежду Таканори всегда считал отвратительной, но он не мог не признавать, что на Койю тайтсы сидели более чем красиво, обтягивая длинные стройные ноги, задницу и… Он был рад, что поверх спортивной футболки на Койю была еще и легкая ветровка, скрывающая всё, что нужно, и не дающая мыслям разгуляться.

Таканори тихо вздохнул и прижался лбом к рукам на руле. Если так пойдёт и дальше, у него точно начнётся внутренний конфликт. Он раньше даже ни на одну девушку не смотрел так, как на Койю. Лично для него Таканори готов был сделать исключение даже в своём отношении ко всему, что касалось его страхов. Это напоминало помешательство, которое следовало пережить.

Натянув перчатки, Таканори вылез из машины и оправил пиджак. Он приехал со встречи, поэтому был одет соответствующе. Снова они будут смотреться рядом так, будто бы из разных миров. С другой стороны, Койю не смущало ничего, и Таканори не собирался позволять себе как-то переживать из-за этого.

– Давно ждёшь? – он подошёл, и сердце пропустило удар, когда Койю обернулся с улыбкой.

– Привет. Нет, я был достаточно далеко, поэтому недавно добежал. Расскажешь, как всё прошло?

– Тебе действительно интересно? – Таканори недоверчиво покосился. Пусть даже Койю и был связан с этим бизнесом, сам работал моделью, но он никогда не проявлял интереса к тому, как всё происходит и создается.

– Я бы иначе не спрашивал. К тому же, это нужно тебе. Забыл? – Койю всё также легкомысленно улыбался, и это обезоруживало.

Койю показал примерный маршрут, который предлагал пройти, и Таканори мысленно чертыхнулся. Он уже давно не совершал таких длительных пеших прогулок, и был готов отказаться, если бы не воодушевление на лице Койю. Он согласился, натягивая на лицо улыбку, и от этого Койю рассмеялся, обещая, что придумает, как сделать их прогулку менее невыносимой.

И у него это действительно получилось. Койю внимательно слушал о том, как проходили эти дни, обо всех проблемах при выборе тканей, о спорах с поставщиками и прочих деталях, из которых строилась работа Таканори. Удивительно, но говорить обо всем этом оказалось легко, а Койю умудрялся переводить все неловкие и кажущиеся ужасными моменты во что-то смешное, из-за чего напряжение постепенно отступало. Если бы в какой-то момент у Таканори не начали ныть ноги, всё было бы прекрасно.

– Потерпи, пара минут и ты посидишь.

Койю отмахнулся от его жалоб и потащил в сторону, пока не усадил на скамейку.

– Подожди немного, я сейчас вернусь. Помнишь, я обещал тебе награду, – он сбежал, а Таканори достал сигареты и наконец-то позволил себе прикурить. Вытянув ноги вперед, он равнодушно посмотрел на запылившиеся ботинки. Обычно такие вещи волновали его гораздо больше, но сейчас совершенно не хотелось думать о грязной обуви или чём-то подобном. В парке было хорошо, и в будний день здесь было достаточно тихо и спокойно. Таканори наслаждался летним теплом, и он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Койю вернулся. Только вздрогнул, когда прямо у него перед носом появился рожок с мороженым. Затянувшись, он поднял взгляд, со скепсисом посмотрев на Койю.

– Ты серьёзно?

– Я обещал награду. Прости, здесь сложно найти что-то такое, что ты ешь обычно.

– Мне всерьёз начинает казаться, что ты пытаешься убить меня через еду, – тихо вздохнув, Таканори затушил сигарету и выкинул в урну, после чего забрал рожок.

– Между прочим, это лучшее мороженое в городе.

– Прямо лучшее? – Таканори не мог не ворчать, но всё же попробовал, осторожно лизнув, а потом губами снял кончик. Он не видел, как Койю при этом смотрел на него.

– Это было одной из причин, почему я остановил свой выбор на Уэно. Говорю же, этот парк чудесен, – Койю ел мороженое быстро, откусывая, словно ему и не холодно, и стараясь не встречаться с Таканори взглядом. Это казалось странным, но Таканори не собирался спрашивать, что не так.

– Да, ты говорил про парк. Садись уже, не мельтеши перед глазами, – Таканори улыбнулся, ощущая себя так глупо и нелепо, словно он школьник, сбежавший с урока. Он увидел во взгляде Койю вопрос, но тот ничего не уточнил и опустился рядом. Скамейка была узкой, и между ними почти не осталось свободного места. Таканори прислушался к своим ощущениям, насколько ему комфортно. Оказалось, вполне. Койю тёплый и разгоряченный, и, даже несмотря на то, что он долго бегал, пах он приятно. Таканори хотел разобраться, чем именно, и он бессознательно перехватил руку Койю и заставил поднять её ближе к своему лицу, вдохнул около запястья и удивленно вскинул бровь.

– Таканори? – голос у Койю настороженный, словно он готов был сбежать.

– Пытаюсь понять, что за духи, – Таканори говорил тихо и напряженно. Он боялся любой реакции, но после этого рука Койю расслабилась.

– Никаких. Я не пользуюсь ничем, после парка всё равно душ принимаю.

– М-м-м… Понятно, – Таканори сглотнул. То есть, это запах его тела? Как он смеет пахнуть настолько вкусно! – И никаких средств с феромонами ты не используешь?

– Что?.. – у Койю наверняка был невероятно дурацкий вид, но Таканори боялся повернуться. К тому же, пока была возможность, он изучал. В конце концов, ему не запрещали, и сейчас он мог творить что угодно. Мороженое мешало, поэтому Таканори, не задумываясь, выкинул его в урну и стащил зубами перчатку, чтобы погладить подушечками пальцев по запястью. Койю едва заметно вздрогнул, но руку не выдернул и ничего не сказал. И Таканори осмелел. Он касался более уверенно, скользя пальцами ближе к рукаву куртки, ощущая, как под ними быстро стучал пульс, а потом перешёл на ладонь, провёл по линии жизни и, наконец, решился переплести их пальцы и опустить руки на скамейку.

– Это было… щекотно, – Койю выглядел смущенным.

– Мог сказать, – в такой ситуации лучше вести себя как ни в чём не бывало. Пусть даже у Таканори сердце билось как бешеное и внутри переворачивалось от невозможной смеси эмоций. Страх, восторг, ощущение вседозволенности и… что-то ещё, чему он не мог дать название, но от этого очень многое отошло на второй план, и от руки по телу разливалось тепло. Койю невероятный, у него нежная и мягкая кожа, и касаться его было приятно.

– Зачем? Мне понравилось, – кажется, Койю тоже вёл себя не совсем так, как обычно, потому что после этих слов он выглядел ошалело, словно и сам не ожидал от себя таких откровений.

– Не смотри ты на меня так. А то мне кажется, будто я соблазнил невинную девицу и теперь обязан жениться, – Таканори попытался перевести происходящее в шутку.

– Зачем сразу жениться? Я предпочитаю начинать отношения иначе. Или ты считаешь, что через рукопожатие могут появиться дети? Тогда я тебя расстрою, – Койю говорил так быстро, что Таканори это почти не фиксировал, но ему стало смешно. А само состояние такое, будто он опьянел, потому что чужая неуверенность и робость придали ему сил. Он засмеялся и более уверенно сжал чужую руку в своей.

– Значит, я обязан предложить тебе встречаться, да? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно серьёзно.

– А если я соглашусь?

– В таком случае, мы решили. Правда, сам понимаешь, это будут крайне странные отношения.

– Ты о том, что являешься моим работодателем?

– Я о том, что являюсь натуралом, – Таканори засмеялся снова, но внутри вдруг стало тяжело и неспокойно. Он сам толкал себя в какое-то болото, обрубая пути к отступлению. Но этот поступок почему-то казался ему правильным и нужным.

– Будто с тобой что-то может быть легко. Но… Пожалуй, я согласен.

А Таканори будто окатило ледяной водой. Он что сделал? Как?


	7. Chapter 7

Вернувшись домой после этой злополучной прогулки по парку, Таканори долго пытался осознать, как вообще дошло до такого и что ему теперь делать. Ситуация выходила дурацкая, и он запретил себе касаться телефона, пока не разберется в этом сам. Потому что первой мыслью было написать Койю и объяснить, что он сморозил чушь и вообще имел в виду совершенно другое. Да и, вспоминая весь разговор, он вообще не был уверен, что после такого идиотизма у них что-то получится. Койю действовал на него отупляюще, и не признавать, что при нем он вёл себя по-дурацки, было бы глупо.

Таканори не знал, что на него нашло, и почему он предложил встречаться. Чёрт возьми, он действительно говорил правду, что считает себя «натуралом». Пусть даже у него с девушками было совершенно никак, но он ведь и на мужчин не заглядывался. И то, что он тогда подрочил на фотографии Койю, было выходящим из нормы событием. Он не вёл себя подобным образом уже десять лет. Но с Койю всё было совсем не так, как с другими людьми. Вполне возможно, он сам был ненормальным, и заражал этим Таканори. Иначе как еще объяснить то, что творилось в его присутствии?

Остаток вечера прошёл в мучительных раздумьях, и Таканори не мог уснуть – в голове был сумбур. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как воспоминания подкидывали образы этого дня. Таканори почти ощущал запах Койю, тепло и мягкость его кожи. Он ещё долго возился в кровати, запрещая себе думать о чём-то большем. И пусть у него тело огнём горело, а в паху пульсировало, он накрылся одеялом и держал руки сверху, лишь бы не сорваться. Он чувствовал себя глупым подростком, который не контролирует себя, и от этого так страшно, что хотелось плакать. В итоге он убежал в душ, где морозил себя до такого состояния, что зубы начали стучать. Зато вместе с холодом пришло освобождение от мыслей.

Таканори надеялся, что это поможет ему успокоиться и прийти в себя. Но в итоге утром он чувствует себя простывшим и ничуть не успокоившимся. Пришлось отменить все встречи и, что хуже всего, сеанс с психоаналитиком. А ведь на него Таканори рассчитывал больше всего. К сожалению, проводить сеанс по скайпу его врач отказывался.

Выходные он провёл дома с температурой и ненавидел всё на свете. Койю написал ему несколько раз, спросив как дела, как он себя чувствует, и предложил приехать помочь. От последнего Таканори отказался, не уверенный, что сможет адекватно соображать в таком состоянии, и точно наделает глупостей. И пусть он сам предложил встречаться, это было слишком быстро и слишком… Просто слишком для него. В итоге оставалось лежать, лениво рисовать и раздавать указания Кирин. К сожалению, если в понедельник он мог позволить себе болеть, то во вторник были намечены съёмки с Койю. И Таканори необходимо было присутствовать.

Теперь Таканори сомневался, что его гениальные идеи такие уж гениальные. А ведь сначала ему казалось вполне здравой мыслью иметь фотографии нового амбассадора во всех самых популярных образах старых коллекций. Но теперь это означало, что ему необходимо будет приехать на площадку и всё проконтролировать. Худшей ситуации сейчас нельзя было даже представить. К сожалению, к вечеру понедельника он чувствовал себя уже достаточно хорошо, чтобы суметь это сделать. Но Таканори не был уверен, что морально он также здоров, как и физически.

***

Когда Таканори приехал в студию, Койю уже был там и сидел перед Каолу. Это давало время прийти в себя и сосредоточиться на работе, а не глазеть совсем уж откровенно. К тому же, Таканори следовало обсудить концепты фотографий, что он хочет в итоге видеть. В этот момент его телефон завибрировал. Разумеется, это Койю. «Я принёс тебе кофе. Термокружка у Кирин. Она обещала защитить его ото всех». У Таканори прилила кровь к щекам, и он тихо вздохнул, оглядывая площадку в поисках Кирин. Она нашлась достаточно быстро.

– Господин Матсумото, доброе утро, – она улыбнулась и вежливо склонила голову, – я проверила, что всё в порядке и вещи отглажены.

– Да, спасибо, – он рассеянно кивнул. – Доброе утро. А… Ты не видела…

– Ваш кофе? Да, конечно, он здесь, – она торопливо отошла к столику и показала на кружку: – Койю очень милый. Он привез кофе для всей съёмочной группы.

– И правда, очень мило… – внутри у него отлегло. Койю догадался не показывать своего особого отношения к нему. И на том спасибо. – Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы со светом всё было в порядке. Мне нужно сделать пару звонков.

И только когда она ушла, Таканори выдохнул и опустился на стул. Здесь, в небольшом закутке, огороженном ото всех вешалками с вещами, он мог расслабиться и дать волю эмоциями. Когда Койю написал про кофе, Таканори подумал, что все посчитают это странным и будут коситься. Будто бы до этого Койю этот несчастный кофе для него не приносил. И будто бы он и так не проводит каждый день в его кабинете, словно стал частью его жизни.

А с другой стороны, Таканори ощутил обиду. Ему нравилось выделяться на фоне других, нравилось, когда именно Койю делал что-то особенное для него. Будто его обделили тем, что должно принадлежать только ему. Да что за чёрт? Почему ему так нужно внимание Койю? И как же не вовремя он заболел. Сейчас не помешал бы сеанс с врачом, который всегда помогал упорядочить мысли. Прикрыв глаза ладонью, Таканори тихо вздохнул. Еще пару месяцев назад в его жизни всё было глухо, безрадостно и при этом понятно и ровно, что теперь он даже скучал по этому. С одной стороны, появление Койю что-то перевернуло, дало глоток свежего воздуха. А с другой, теперь вся жизнь катилась к чертям. И он боялся делать выводы о себе самом. Ведь его жизнь строилась совершенно по другим принципам и правилам, а потом появился этот парень, и Таканори пришлось не просто признать, что мужчина может хотеть другого мужчину, и это не будет означать конец света. Ему приходилось принимать то, что он сам является таким мужчиной.

От фотозоны послышался смех, и Таканори вышел посмотреть, что случилось. Койю в этот момент рассказывал про какой-то фантастический фильм. У него глаза сияли, и он в красках расписывал роботов, пытался показать их руками, чем веселил Каолу, подошедшую Кирин и фотографа. Таканори закатил глаза – разумеется, что это ещё может быть? И он только собирался изобразить серьёзного и строгого босса, который недоволен задержкой, как Койю поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо на него, улыбнувшись, и у Таканори перехватило дыхание. Койю махнул рукой и послушно занял место перед камерой. Таканори встал чуть поодаль, около одного из софитов, наблюдая, как из немного сутулого и смешливого Койю появлялся профессионал. Как он выпрямился, уверенно и дерзко смотрел в камеру и принимал любые позы. И когда он опустился на колени, глядя снизу вверх, Таканори еле слышно выдохнул и жестом подозвал Каолу.

– Нужно добавить блеска на губы.

Каолу обернулся на Койю и понимающе кивнул. Он быстро взял пару помад, блеск и несколько кисточек. В этот момент Таканори готов был возненавидеть себя. Он знал, как кадр будет выглядеть более выигрышно, но при этом сам он не был готов к происходящему. Койю так и стоял на коленях, когда Каолу подошёл ближе к нему, что-то сказал и наклонился. Он выдавил немного блеска себе на руку и открыл тубы с помадами. Несколько движений кистью добавили губам цвета, Каолу растушевал цвет, создавая эффект припухлости после поцелуев. И от того, как кисточка касалась нижней губы, как скользила, описывая контур, у Таканори во всем теле разлился огонь. Он с трудом сохранял невозмутимый вид, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к стене.

Таканори мечтал провалиться на месте. Добавленный в самом конце влажный блеск на губах только подчеркивает этот желанный и настолько порочный образ, что невозможно остаться равнодушным. Таканори исподтишка оглядывал всех на площадке. И для него оказалось серьёзным ударом, что остальные реагировали почему-то совершенно не так, как он. Кто-то продолжал заниматься своими делами, кто-то весело переговаривался, Кирин же вообще засмеялась и попросила Каолу в следующий раз помочь ей перед свиданием – с макияжем от него её точно будет ждать успех. Серьёзным остался только Койю, который не мог позволить себе лишний раз шевельнуться, чтобы ничего не смазалось. Он только бросил взгляд на Таканори, и этого хватает, чтобы по позвоночнику словно разряд электричества прошёл.

Да что же это такое? Таканори отдал пару указаний Кирин и сбежал в курилку, решив, что утренняя прохлада будет для него более полезной, чем нахождение с Койю в одном помещении, когда рядом столько посторонних людей.

Он оказался на заднем дворе студии и перевёл дыхание. Таканори было плевать и на свои дорогие шмотки, и на то, что о нём могут подумать, когда он сел на деревянный ящик и достал сигареты. У него дрожали руки, и сначала не выходило выудить сигарету из пачки, а потом и прикурить. И только когда дым наполнил лёгкие, он прикрыл глаза, постепенно расслабляясь. Пусть его не покидал образ со съемочной площадки, возбуждение уходило.

Таканори неожиданно вспомнил, как Акира рассказывал, что Койю в юности комплексовал из-за своей внешности. Это казалось невозможным. Какие комплексы могут быть у человека, который выглядит настолько соблазнительно? Таканори разобрало любопытство, он достал телефон и открыл инстаграм и личный профиль Койю. И пролистнул его фотографии к более ранним, пока не наткнулся на несколько снимков, видимо, из выпускного альбома. На них Койю выглядел обиженным и недовольным. И что Таканори сразу заметил – мальчик на фото поджимал губы. Он листал дальше, пока не убедился, что на большинстве ранних фотографий, даже уже профессионально сделанных, Койю вёл себя точно также. Интересно, что или кто помогло ему раскрыться и принять себя?

А ещё этот обиженный мальчишка вызывал у Таканори сочувствие и понимание. Ведь когда он учился в школе, то был одним из тех, кто издевался над другими и загонял их в комплексы. Уже после, лёжа в больнице после изнасилования, он думал, какого было всем тем, кого он и его друзья избивали за что-то, что выделяло человека на фоне других. И ему было невероятно стыдно, ведь он на собственной шкуре ощутил, каково это может быть. И потом, гораздо позже, он сожалел, осознав, какие проблемы могут остаться с человеком на всю жизнь.

Койю не просто справился с тем, что было раньше. Он смог пронести уверенность в собственной правоте и в своих убеждениях дальше по жизни, и теперь наслаждался ей. Интересно, что в итоге получится у самого Таканори? И к чему его приведёт то, что происходило между ними?

Таканори выкурил ещё две сигареты, прежде чем вернулся на площадку. Там он старался держаться на расстоянии, не привлекая к себе внимание и не так откровенно следя за Койю. И он порадовался, что в этот день всё проходит достаточно быстро и без эксцессов. Он точно не пережил, если бы съёмки затянулись. И к сожалению, он не мог просто сбежать после их окончания. Таканори дождался, когда все закончили, и даже подвёз Койю до дома. Правда, почти всю дорогу они молчали, и Койю задремал, прислонившись к двери на переднем сидении. Остановив машину около его дома, Таканори аккуратно снял перчатку и коснулся руки Койю.

– Мы приехали, – он говорил тихо и спокойно, чтобы не показывать всю бурю эмоций, которая разрывала его изнутри.

– Уже? Чёрт, а я так хорошо устроился, – Койю улыбнулся, зевнул и потянулся на сидении. Таканори сильнее сжал пальцы второй руки на руле, наблюдая за тем, как футболка задралась, оголяя полоску кожи над джинсами.

– Да, теперь иди и отдыхай. Ты отлично поработал сегодня. Это было… – Таканори растерялся, не в силах подобрать фразу, которая не будет звучать как «Слишком горячо. И если бы никого не было рядом, я бы дрочил». Эти мысли смущают. – Круто.

Он дождался, когда Койю скроется в подъезде, а потом вжался лбом в руль. Какой же он идиот…

***

Таканори начало казаться, что Койю делал это специально. Провоцировал, заставлял фантазию включаться, страдать от неопределенности и неадекватности собственных желаний, а потом исчезал на несколько дней. В какой-то мере Таканори был благодарен за это – у него всегда было время хотя бы немного прийти в себя, выдохнуть и набраться моральных сил перед следующей встречей. Потому что даже при всех желаниях, которые порождал Койю своим присутствием, Таканори понятия не имел, что ему со всем этим делать. Он не был уверен и в том, что следовать за подобными желаниями будет хорошей идеей. И каждый день он словно терял часть самого себя, чувствуя, как его внутренний мир и выстроенные уже давно границы нормальности начинают медленно трещать по швам.

И, что самое главное, он так и не определился, почему вообще предложил встречаться. Ведь это была его инициатива, а не Койю. И это неожиданное предложение давило изнутри и не давало разумно мыслить. Таканори не знал, что ответить, если вдруг подобный вопрос задаст ему сам Койю. И при этом его удивляло, что таких вопросов ещё не было. Они общались, переписывались немного больше, чем раньше, Койю заезжал к нему в офис в свободное время, приглашал на традиционные просмотры фильмов с Акирой и… Всё. Изредка Таканори позволял себе касаться его руки или плеча, но ничего больше. Вряд ли для кого-то это вообще можно было назвать нормальными отношениями. Так почему он не возмущался и принимал это как должное?

Таканори пытался поставить себя на его место и, чисто теоретически, если опираться на личный опыт в старших классах или в университете, он бы уже давно бросил ту, которая столько динамила и не давала. А Койю словно всё устраивало. Он ни о чём не спрашивал, не предлагал, не торопил и вообще вёл себя как чёртов ангел. С другой стороны, возможно Койю так спокоен, потому что у него есть свои мотивы, и эта влюблённость, на которую он жаловался Такамасе. Поэтому он вообще и согласился на отношения и так спокойно воспринимал всё, раз хотел другого человека.

И эта мысль почему-то невероятно злила. Таканори боялся признаться самому себе, но наличие этой неизвестной влюбленности жгло его огнём. Он хотел, чтобы Койю не думал о другом, когда находился рядом с ним. Таканори терялся в собственных эмоциях и желаниях. Мысль о сексе с мужчиной вызывала у него отвращение, как и мысль о сексе вообще. И при этом Койю не имел права даже в фантазиях быть с кем-то ещё.

Когда в следующий понедельник Койю попросил перенести их встречу с утра на обеденное время, Таканори не спорил, а порадовался, что перестал чувствовать себя неуютно, если не виделся с Койю. Наоборот, когда он был далеко, мысли становились более ясными, и Таканори не делал глупостей.

Таканори пытался убедить себя, что он больше не реагирует как школьник, когда Койю рядом. Но когда тот наконец появился в его кабинете, сердце предательски пропустило удар. Начало холодать, и поверх неизменных джинсов и нелепых маек, добавилось тонкое пальто-тренч. И смотрелся он великолепно.

– Привет. Прости, я сегодня не смог бы рано встать, – Койю выглядел весёлым, и от его улыбки у Таканори сердце забилось быстрее.

– Много работы? – он понимающе хмыкнул, снял очки и прикрыл глаза, чтобы передохнуть.

– Не совсем. Вчера помогал Такамасе выбирать новый чемодан. А потом засиделись в баре.

У Таканори внутри что-то надломилось. Он помнил о том, что Койю отказал, но… Он также хорошо помнил, как настойчиво Такамаса предлагал Койю проводить время вместе, и Таканори мог сказать, что ему это совсем не нравится.

– Я совсем забыл, что он скоро улетает, – Таканори пытался говорить ровно и спокойно, но всё равно его душила обида.

– Да, но я бы ни в коем случае не отказался от нашего обеда, – Койю словно не замечал, что его слова вызвали такой резонанс, и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало: – Я нашел неподалеку интересное местечко. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

Койю достал контейнеры с овощными салатами, паровыми котлетами и рисом… И Таканори посмотрел на это с подозрением.

– В чём подвох?

– Ты о чём? – Койю удивленно поднял на него взгляд и на автомате убирал прядь волос с глаз.

– Я не вижу никакого фастфуда или снэков. Ты заболел? – Таканори позволяет себе улыбку. И когда он услышал в ответ смех, внутреннее напряжение отпустило.

– Раскусил меня. После еды получишь вкусняшку, – Койю хмыкнул и придвинул к себе один из контейнеров, – между прочим, я такой глобальной проблемы в еде не вижу.

– Скажи это моему диетологу.

– Я не уверен, что мы с ним сойдемся во взглядах, – Койю изобразил трагичный вздох.

Как он и обещал, после их ждал десерт. Шоколадный кекс с жидкой начинкой был настолько вкусным, что Таканори даже не возражал против такого завершения обеда. Доев, он поднял взгляд и замер. Порой Койю был как ребёнок. Он умудрился измазать шоколадом губы и не заметил этого. На автомате рука потянулась к салфетке, но Таканори остановил себя, внезапно почувствовав жгучее желание поступить иначе.

– Всё в порядке? – Койю удивленно вскинул бровь, и это стало последней каплей.

– Ага… Сделай одолжение, помолчи и не двигайся, – Таканори чувствовал себя преступником. Он встал со своего места и обошёл стол. Койю выглядел также растерянно, и это неожиданно придало уверенности. – Ты испачкался.

Таканори ненавидел себя за то, что у него голос дрожал как у школьника на первом свидании. Но его перекрывало от паники, страха и невероятного желания прикоснуться. Он медленно провёл большим пальцем по губе Койю, и от этого его словно током прошибло. Койю приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, резко выдохнув. Тёплый воздух обжёг кожу. Таканори провёл ещё раз, но шоколад уже подсох, и стереть так просто не получилось.

– Я могу взять салфетку или умыться, – Койю выглядел не просто смущенным. Таканори видел, как потемнел его взгляд, как вспыхнуло лицо, и это сработало как пусковой механизм.

– Сиди, пожалуйста. Сиди и молчи, – Таканори тихо выдохнул. В памяти всплыли образы и сюжеты на тему первородного греха, потому что губы Койю манили его не меньше, чем злополучное яблоко – Еву. И так трепетно и нежно он никого не касался. Точно не в те годы, когда от отношений искал только секса. Таканори погладил его ладонью по щеке, обещая самому себе, что ещё немного и отойдет. Ему же нечего бояться? И в тот же момент Койю расслабился и снова закрыл глаза, прижавшись щекой к его руке. И это настолько открытый и искренний жест, что перехватило дыхание. В голове вспыхнула шальная мысль «что я творю?», когда Таканори наклонился и робко коснулся чужих губ.

Несмотря на его опасения, ему не было противно. Койю тёплый, мягкий, от него пахло шоколадом, и на вкус он был такой же сладкий. Кажется, он даже дышать перестал. Таканори старался распробовать, ощутить получше, понять, что он сам чувствовал, но у него путались мысли, и единственное, что выходило – продолжать касаться губами, не отпускать и наслаждаться моментом. А потом Койю выдохнул, приоткрыл рот и ответил. И у Таканори снесло остатки разума. Он изучал чужой рот, требовательно, наслаждаясь каждым моментом. Койю тихо всхлипнул или простонал через поцелуй, и это распалило сильнее.

Наверно, нужно сказать спасибо, что Койю не давал волю рукам. Он как сидел, вжавшись в кресло и держась за подлокотники, так и остался, и весь контакт между ними – губы и ладонь Таканори на его лице. И это было самым откровенным, восхитительным и пугающим из всего, что случалось в его жизни. Таканори запутался в себе, окончательно потерялся и чувствовал, что сейчас все его существование зависит от этого поцелуя.

Писк коммутатора заставил его отпрыгнуть назад, тяжело дыша и в ужасе оглядываясь по сторонам. Он не знал, что говорить, как объяснить своё поведение, поэтому молча отошёл к столу и нажал кнопку.

– Что такое?

– Прошу прощения, господин Матсумото, вы договаривались о встрече с агентом, который будет представлять вас на неделе моды в Париже. Он уже приехал.

– Отведи его в переговорную, и предложи кофе. И, спасибо, Кирин, – Таканори попытался взять себя в руки и отрешённо посмотрел на Койю: – Мне нужно идти. Не забудь выбросить мусор.

Встреча проходила слишком скомкано. Он должен был обсудить с агентом план работы, но мысли так и не вернулись в строй, и он мог думать только о поцелуе. Перед встречей Таканори долго разглядывал себя в зеркале, пытаясь убедиться, что ничего не выдаст его времяпрепровождение. И все равно у него губы огнем горели, и он мог по памяти воспроизвести чужое тепло и вкус. И это волновало его гораздо больше, чем перспектива облажаться на неделе моды. Блять.

Всё было слишком плохо. Наконец, решив, что нельзя тратить время так бездарно и мучить и себя, и агента, Таканори попросил прощения и предложил встретиться ещё раз. Желательно, чтобы в этот день Койю вообще не было поблизости, иначе это начнёт сказываться на работе гораздо сильнее, и тогда Таканори уверится, что все это крайне нездорово и требует вмешательства профессионала.

***

Таканори понимал, что его можно посчитать мудаком. Он несколько дней после этого поцелуя игнорировал предложения Койю увидеться. У него в голове была путаница, связанная со всем, что касается Койю, и Таканори боялся, что не сможет мыслить здраво. А сейчас ему необходимо было решать много вопросов, чтобы подготовиться к неделе моды. С учетом, что туда он сам не поедет, а в очередной раз отправит представителя, следовало убедиться, что всё пройдет как надо.

Засидевшись в офисе допоздна, делая наброски самого представления коллекции, света и звука на подиуме, Таканори мечтал оказаться в кровати как можно скорее. И, уже открывая дверь своего кабинета, он понял, что вышел чертовски не вовремя. Он услышал смех Кирин и возню. Выйдя, он увидел свою ассистентку в несколько помятой одежде и со смазанной помадой. И стоящего рядом Такамасу.

– Господин Матсумото!.. – Кирин испуганно посмотрела на него, на всякий случай отходя в сторону. – Я не думала, что вы еще здесь! Простите меня, пожалуйста.

– Всё в порядке, Кирин, меня действительно не должно было здесь быть, – Таканори тихо вздохнул, ощущая не раздражение и испуг, как если бы он отреагировал раньше, а усталость. И, пожалуй, в какой-то мере злость. Ведь если бы всё складывалось несколько иначе, на месте Кирин мог быть и Койю. – Такамаса, можно тебя на пару слов?

Таканори не думал, насколько угрожающе это прозвучало, и ушёл к переговорную, чтобы этот разговор был точно личным. Он слышал, как Такамаса успокаивал Кирин, а потом уже поторопился вслед за ним.

– Привет, босс, – он беспечно улыбнулся, – прости, я повёл себя по-свински. Но мне это показалось дико романтичным и…

– Как ты это делаешь? – Таканори не слушал и не заметил, что перебил, задумчиво смотря в сторону. – У тебя так легко получается вообще не париться ни из-за чего. Меня это поражает.

– А чего париться? – Такамаса удивленно вскинул брови. – Жизнь коротка, и я хочу заполнить её яркими красками. В конце концов, я не нарушаю законов, а с людьми меня связывает взаимное удовольствие. Разве это плохо?

– Нет, но… Я просто не понимаю, как у тебя это получается, – вздохнув, Таканори опустился на стул. И тут же вздрогнул, потому что Такамаса сел прямо перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза, но при этом не переходя черту.

– Хочешь честно? – он вроде бы и улыбался, как обычно, но смотрел непривычно серьёзно. – Ты слишком много думаешь о том, о чём вообще не нужно думать.

– И как ты предлагаешь жить по твоей концепции?

– Легко – добиваться того, что ты действительно хочешь, и не думать обо всем остальном. Думаешь, я не знаю, что обо мне болтают? Ну и что. Кто-то болтает потому что завидует, кто-то из-за того, что у них в картину мира мой образ жизни не укладывается. Но это ведь не мои проблемы.

Он говорил, а Таканори думал, что это похоже на то, о чём говорил Койю. И это звучало чертовски привлекательно, но нельзя же быть таким эгоистом? Ведь не может быть так, чтобы всё в жизни подстраивалось под собственные желания? Таканори заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Спасибо. И прости, что я помешал вам. Но я в то же время рад, что ты здесь. Я хотел обсудить с тобой перед поездкой еще пару деталей. По сути, ты будешь моим главным представителем в Париже и… Сам понимаешь.

– Я не подведу, босс, как и обычно.

***

Таканори не признавался даже самому себе, но после этого разговора ему стало немного легче. Настолько, что он даже позвонил Койю и предложил ему встретиться. Таканори до сих пор не мог понять, что вообще между ними происходит, почему его так тянет, и почему Койю это терпит. Он имел представление, как тот жил раньше, наблюдал очень многое в инстаграме, видел, как он общался с Такамасой… И нельзя было сказать, что Койю привык отказывать себе хотя бы в чём-то. Почему вообще согласился с ним встречаться? Он ведь знал, что Таканори не такой, и не факт, что между ними вообще что-то будет. Таканори боялся даже представить более близкий контакт. И его начинало мутить от одной только мысли, что кто-то, пусть даже Койю, будет касаться его. И, что еще хуже, что ему придётся трогать чужое тело и член. От этих размышлений Таканори не знал, куда себя деть. Становилось ужасно мерзко, противно, и дышать было тяжело, будто его лёгкие заполняло водой, до такого состояния, что становилось больно.

И при этом даже мысль о том, что Койю вёл себя спокойно, потому что у него был секс где-то на стороне, вызывала протест. Таканори бесился, когда задумывался о том, где в этот момент находится Койю и что делает. Он представлял его в компании других людей, с которыми тот целовался, был близок или трахался. И от этого просыпалась бессильная злость, которую подпитывало жгучее и болезненное желание. У Таканори горело всё тело, и он не знал, как с этим справляться – он боялся, что если снова коснётся себя, повторится та же история.

Таканори рассуждал о том, что было бы неплохо поговорить с Койю и обсудить, что он сам обо всём этом думает. Но, когда тот наконец подбежал к машине и сел рядом, у Таканори сдавило в горле. Он забирал Койю после очередного кастинга, и туда он оделся более непривычно. Тонкое пальто было расстегнуто, и Таканори мог видеть аккуратные серые брюки, тонкую рубашку лавандового оттенка, идеально подобранный фиолетовый шарф. Единственное, что выбивалось и бросалось в глаза – простая почтовая коробка, оклеенная по периметру белым скотчем.

– Что это?

– И тебе привет, – Койю улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев его руки, – здесь недалеко постомат был, забрал свою посылку.

– И? – Таканори сам не понимал, почему так требователен и почему хотел знать всё, что касается жизни Койю.

– Ты уверен, что тебе интересно? – Койю посмотрел с такой усмешкой, что Таканори перестал быть уверенным в чём-либо вообще. Он отрицательно качнул головой и посмотрел, как Койю закинул коробку на заднее сидение.

– Ты голоден? – он решил, что лучше сменить тему и не акцентировать своё внимание на коробке. Пусть думать он мог только о её содержимом.

– Немного. Здесь неподалеку открыли классное место. Я оттуда приносил обед в последний раз. Помнишь?

– Эм… Да.

Снова повисла тишина, и Таканори мысленно досчитал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Койю что, специально так себя вёл, что сразу напомнил про последнюю встречу и поцелуй? Но Койю выглядел настолько беспечным, что заподозрить его в чём-то было проблематично.

– Тогда нам нужно вот сюда, – Койю потянулся и выставил на навигаторе метку.

– Хорошо, – Таканори старался не дышать, когда тот оказался настолько близко. Лучше не думать о том, что Койю так нагло вторгся в его личное пространство.

– Останови здесь. Прогуляемся, тут недалеко. А там с парковкой не слишком всё хорошо.

– И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас? – Таканори закатил глаза и свернул вбок, выискивая, где бы оставить машину.

– Я же обычно не на машине езжу, – Койю тихо хмыкнул, – у меня нет привычки следить за тем, можно парковаться или нет.

– Только оставь коробку в машине.

– Не волнуйся, я и не собирался брать её с собой.

Таканори очень хотелось высказать всё, что он думает по поводу тайн, дурацких коробок и того, что ему приходилось оставаться в неведении, но он просто вздохнул и вылез из машины. «Тут недалеко» оказалось в двух кварталах, что тоже не вызвало особого восторга. Таканори, может, и рад бы был погулять и развеяться, но вокруг слишком много людей, а присутствие Койю напрягало вдвойне. Но всё было хорошо, пока они не прошли мимо вывески одного из магазинов, и Таканори сбился с шага и замер.

Что во всей этой ситуации могло быть хуже? Яркие белые буквы складывались в название бренда. И с двух сторон от входа в магазин, на ярко освещенных билбордах висели большие плакаты. Таканори прекрасно знал эту фотосессию, слишком смелую и откровенную для представительства MAC в Японии. А ещё он шёл рядом с тем, кто на этих фотографиях изображен, и на кого он так бессовестно дрочил. Стало вдвойне неловко, когда Койю подошёл ближе и улыбнулся.

– Нравится?

– М-м-м… да.

– Мне тоже понравилось работать. У Каолу отличная фантазия. Ну и… это произвело впечатление.

– Будто могло быть иначе, ты себя на этих фото видел? Это слишком сексуально, – Таканори сказал прежде, чем осознал, что именно. И он тут же покраснел и отвёл взгляд. – Идём?

– Идём, – Койю выглядел растерянным и задумчивым. – Значит, ты любишь… Подобные вещи?

– Что?! Нет! Боже, давай не будем об этом, – Таканори готов был умолять. Воздух мгновенно перестал поступать в лёгкие , и захотелось сбежать. Таканори пришлось приложить серьёзное усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. Ещё неожиданно снова накатило возбуждение, и он порадовался, что под одеждой ничего не видно. Иначе бы ситуация стала в разы более неловкой и нелепой.

К счастью, в самом кафе он окончательно успокоился. Койю не сказал, что само место достаточно уединенное и там можно было расслабиться и не думать о других посетителях – их просто не видно благодаря правильному зонированию пространства. И Койю был настолько милым, так нежно улыбался, что Таканори, не задумываясь, предложил поехать после прогулки к нему. Койю сразу согласился, словно только этого и ждал.


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты так и будешь стоять там? – Таканори вернулся с кухни и удивленно посмотрел на Койю. Тот выглядел потерянно, оглядывался по сторонам и не решался отойти от входной двери.

– Я шокирован.

– И чем же?

– Я представлял, что у тебя будет совсем иначе, – Койю улыбнулся, наконец подойдя ближе. Он зажимал подмышкой злосчастную коробку, которая привлекала к себе слишком много внимания.

– Иначе? Ты думал, что у меня здесь чучела растерзанных неугодных или что? – Таканори не мог понять, что именно он ощущал, но среди всех эмоций определённо было раздражение.

– Нет, я о том, что квартира будет более… ну, знаешь, обжита, – Койю пожал плечами и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть, проскользнул на кухню.

– Я просто не люблю лишний хлам, – Таканори закатил глаза.

– Я заметил.

– Это сарказм? – Таканори нахмурился, отошёл к кофе-машине и включил её.

– Нет, Така… – Койю вздохнул. А у Таканори замерло сердце – Койю впервые обратился к нему так. – Я просто подумал, что моя квартира в сравнении с твоей напоминает склад. А я ведь переехал всего полгода назад.

– У тебя достаточно уютно.

Таканори не мог понять, почему в ответ на его слова Койю начал теряться и смущенно бормотать слова благодарности, прежде чем сесть около стола. И это вызывало столько вопросов. Как можно быть настолько открытым в том, что касалось секса и личных предпочтений, и при этом смущаться всяких несущественных вещей. Таканори поставил чашки с кофе на стол и сдвинул коробку, которая мозолила ему глаза весь вечер, ближе к стене.

– Как я понимаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел содержимое? – он красноречиво кивнул в сторону.

– Я сомневаюсь, что ты хочешь это видеть.

– Что там может такого быть, что меня это ужаснет?

– Игрушки.

– Тогда почему мне… – Таканори осёкся, и посмотрел на Койю с подозрением. До него начало доходить, почему тот так носился со своей коробкой. И ему стало неловко, стыдно, немного страшно и… Ещё что-то, совершенно необъяснимое. Таканори слегка затошнило, и при этом стало жарко.

– Видишь, – Койю поджал губы и отвёл взгляд. – Я не хотел в принципе говорить об этом.

– Зачем тебе вообще что-то? Ты же можешь потрахаться с кем угодно, – он надеялся, что в голосе не слышно того отвращения, которое его накрывало. Только Таканори не был уверен, это отвращение направлено на сами мысли о сексе, или на то, что Койю мог спать с кем-то другим.

– Вообще-то, нет, – Койю ответил резко, и по взгляду было видно, что его это задело. – Во-первых, я с тобой встречаюсь. Я бы не побежал искать секс на стороне. Это предположение даже звучит мерзко. А во-вторых, игрушки и для парного использования могут быть хороши.

– Как? – у Таканори запылало лицо и дышалось с трудом от того, что он сейчас услышал. Койю отказывал себе в удовольствии из-за него? Но… Почему? И какого чёрта он так просто говорит об этом?

– Что «как»? – тихо вздохнув, Койю качнул головой. – Как я ответственно подхожу к отношениям и понятию верности? Я тебя хочу, а не кого-то другого. И встречаюсь я с тобой, а не с кем-то ещё.

– Нет… Как вдвоём это используют? Покажи, – Таканори надеялся, что получится уйти от неудобной темы про их отношения, тем более его распирало от любопытства.

– Така, ты уверен? – Койю начал нервничать и из-за этого кусал губы, а Таканори не мог отвести взгляд, потому что сразу вспомнился их поцелуй, вкус этих губ, и с какой готовностью Койю ему отвечал.

– Просто покажи, – у него голос стал более низким и сиплым.

Койю открыл коробку и показал такое, от чего мысли в голове у Таканори спутались и запылали уши. Перед ним открылся новый мир, хотя внутри всего четыре вещи, и догадывался он о назначении двух из них. Он тихо и смущенно кашлянул и показал пальцем на тюбик лубриканта и пробку.

– Допустим, с этим понятно. Но остальное?

– С этим все просто, – Койю достал упаковку в форме яйца, – это мастурбатор. У него рельеф внутри, поэтому с ним приятнее. А это… вибратор. Не знаю, что о нём ещё сказать, я пробовал такой раньше. Забавная штука и для одного, и в паре.

– Ты знаешь все об ассортименте секс-шопов?

– Нет, к чему мне это? – Койю тихо рассмеялся.

– Тогда откуда ты столько знаешь? – Таканори невозможно и мучительно стыдно за то, что он представлял, как всем этим может пользоваться Койю… Кроме вибратора. Хорошо еще, что он упакован в коробку. Кроме названия и изображения самой игрушки, на коробке ничего не было. И, честно говоря, он не представлял, как можно использовать это в паре. Игрушка была бы похожа на обычные вибраторы, но её головка раздваивалась словно клешни жука. И это несколько пугало. – Я даже не могу представить, как вот это используется.

– О… – Койю неловко улыбнулся. – Тот парень, с которым я встречался до переезда… Он учился на сексолога. И вёл свой блог о сексе. Он любил экспериментировать и потом рассказывать о чём-то таком. И я немного участвовал во всем этом.

– Кхм… Понятно, – Таканори снова ощутил непонятный укол обиды и… ревности? И он сразу вспомнил, каким беззаботным был Койю на тех фотографиях и видео в своём инстаграме. Наверняка ему подобного не хватало. И как он только после этого и при том, что влюблён в кого-то, согласился на эти отношения? Ещё немного, и Таканори от собственных мыслей, эмоций и противоречий разорвало бы. Поэтому он не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как обойти стол и потянуть Койю к себе за ворот рубашки, чтобы поцеловать.

Койю не пытался спорить и потерялся на несколько секунд, явно удивлённый такой прытью. Таканори тоже не ожидал от себя такого, но остановиться не мог. В голове появилась мысль, что вёл он себя скорее как дорвавшийся подросток, а не адекватный тридцатилетний мужчина, но она почти сразу же исчезала. Теперь целоваться получалось спокойнее, неторопливо, не боясь, что их могут застукать. Таканори пытался получить по максимуму, и когда Койю тихо застонал ему в губы, по телу прокатилась волна жара.

– Ты не против? – он услышал тихий шёпот, а потом Койю мягко коснулся пальцами его плеча, и по коже пробежали мурашки, но Таканори некогда было думать, нравится ему это или нет, потому что Койю снова полез с поцелуями. Таканори тоже позволял себе гораздо больше, гладил по волосам, вплетался в них пальцами. И он ощущал, что происходящее выходило за рамки привычного, но был не в состоянии остановиться.

И когда стало невозможно дышать, Таканори отстранился, но отойти не успел. Койю встал со стула и оказался слишком близко. Таканори видел, как тяжело вздымалась его грудь, и решился поднять взгляд. Койю выглядел совершенно потерянным, никак не мог успокоиться и остановить взгляд на одной точке.

– Всё… в порядке? – Койю кусал губы, и видно, что он нервничал и боялся. Это казалось невозможно милым, и чужая неуверенность придавала сил.

– Да, всё хорошо, – Таканори тихо выдохнул, прижавшись лбом к его плечу, а потом осторожно, боясь сделать лишнее движение и всё испортить, огладил пальцами по бокам. Он почувствовал под тонкой тканью рёбра, впалый живот, замер на бёдрах и провёл большими пальцами по выступающим косточкам. И бессильно опустил руки. Он физически не мог продвинуться дальше. Мысль о том, что у Койю, как и у него самого, между ног член, вызывала панику и ступор. Он не знал как вести себя, не знал, куда деть руки, чтобы не дотронуться и нарушить тонкую грань того, что между ними есть сейчас. 

– Может, позволишь мне? – Койю посмотрел на него так, словно он являлся воплощением божества. И Таканори хотел верить, что это не игра его воображения. Он кивнул, не зная, что из слов может быть расценено правильно. К счастью, Койю был достаточно сообразительным, чтобы правильно понять его.

Таканори прислонился к столу и нерешительно замер. Койю наверняка сравнивал с тем, что у него было раньше, и выводы были более чем очевидными. Кем вообще нужно быть, чтобы тратить время на того, кто даже не уверен, что ему это нужно? Таканори уже хотел сказать, что им следует остановиться и забыть о том, что сейчас происходит, но не смог.

Койю приблизился. Таканори попытался абстрагироваться и думать, что всё это происходило не с ним, что он всё ещё мог контролировать ситуацию. Но Койю коснулся губами шеи, мягко прошёлся поцелуями по линии подбородка, скользнул по мочке уха, а потом приобнял за талию, и по телу растеклась волна жара. Таканори прикусил губу и зажмурился, но так становилось только хуже – прикосновения ощущались вдвойне.

– Всё хорошо? – Койю обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза – для этого он скользнул пальцами по щеке и, мягко очертив губы, переместился на подбородок, вынудив поднять голову и посмотреть на него.

– Да… Продолжай, – Таканори с трудом заставил себя хоть что-то произнести. У него в лёгких не хватало воздуха и сердце стучало так, что он слышал его в ушах. Возбуждение болезненно давало о себе знать, и Таканори неожиданно осознал, что ему страшно даже на секунду вообразить, что Койю это заметил. Эта мысль была самой идиотской и нелепой, и тут же вылетела из головы, когда Койю провёл ладонью по груди и животу вниз и огладил его по паху.

– Что ты… – Таканори подавился воздухом и вцепился пальцами в ворот рубашки Койю.

– А ты сам не догадываешься? – Койю улыбался. Он даже не подумал отстраниться и дать возможность осознать происходящее. Наоборот, он снова прошёлся ладонью по промежности и сжал его член через ткань штанов.

– Твою мать… – Таканори забыл про свои правила о культурном поведении, которое не должно никого обижать. У него словно мозг расплавился, не оставив ничего разумного и здравого, и он не осознавал, как сам прильнул ближе к Койю, как толкался бёдрами в руку, чтобы ощущения были ярче и сильнее. Он искусал губы, лишь бы не вырвалось никаких звуков. Накативший оргазм его ошеломил. Если бы Койю не стоял настолько близко, зажав его около стола, Таканори сполз бы на пол. И единственное, что давило на психику и не давало полностью расслабиться – Таканори боком ощущал чужое возбуждение, и от этого ему становилось неуютно.

Неожиданно раздался звонок домофона. От него Таканори подскочил на месте и испуганно заметался взглядом о кухне. Как же всё не вовремя происходило!

– Жди здесь, – он на негнущихся ногах вышел в прихожую и, посмотрев на экран, замер. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть брата. Особенно после случившегося сейчас.

***

Таканори хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда и чувства вины. Как ещё он мог воспринять неожиданный визит брата, если не знак того, что он поступил совершенно неправильно? Он чувствовал себя грязным. В паху было мокро, липко и, к тому времени, как он вышел в коридор, закрыв Койю на кухне, холодно. Таканори только успел стянуть с себя пиджак и надеть удлиненный кардиган, когда раздался звонок в дверь.

– Така, ты ведёшь себя как свинья, – Мидори решил, видимо, не здороваться, сразу начав с обвинений.

– Эм… Ты о чём? – Таканори похолодел и закутался в кардиган плотнее, скрестив руки на груди. Липкий страх заполнил его целиком. Но… Как? Неужели по нему сразу видно, чем он занимался? Или его брат каким-то образом узнал про Койю и про то, что между ними происходит?

– Как часто ты отвечаешь на звонки мамы? – это тоже было очень неприятно, но Таканори еле удалось сдержать облегчённый вздох, а Мидори продолжил: – Ты совсем отдалился от семьи. Когда ты к ним ездил? Я уже не говорю о том, чтобы собраться вместе на праздниках. Это же семейная традиция.

– Я… Прости, в последнее время очень много работы, – Таканори виновато опустил взгляд в пол.

– Это отмазки. Таканори, ты уже взрослый мужчина, научись отвечать за свои слова и проявлять благодарность, – Мидори недовольно поморщился.

– Но я рассказывал... В это время года я обычно очень занят, – Таканори прикусил губу, чувствуя себя капризным ребенком, которому было важно отстоять своё.

– Видел я результаты твоей работы. Размалеванные мужики в юбках – что может быть хуже? И ты считаешь это достойным? Это рассадник разврата! Лучше бы ты о нормальной работе подумал, чем в этом вертеться. Ладно, мне пора. Позвони маме и через две недели приезжай на ужин.

Мидори ушёл, а Таканори без сил опустился у входной двери на пол и прикрыл лицо руками.

– Кто этот мудак? – Койю бесшумно появился в дверях кухни. Он выглядел так, словно столкнулся с чем-то мерзким. – Отвратительный тип.

Таканори медленно поднял на него взгляд – неужели Койю не понял? Вряд ли он слышал лишь часть разговора, и догадаться обо всём вполне реально. Таканори взбесило то, с каким неуважением Койю отозвался о члене его семьи. Он и без того закопал себя в чувстве вины. Подумать только, поддался эмоциям, позволил себе совершить что-то настолько отвратительное. Он ничего не ответил, продолжив сверлить Койю взглядом, после чего поднялся на ноги и отошёл от входной двери.

– Пошёл вон, – Таканори произнес это тихо, попытавшись не поддаваться эмоциям. – Это мой брат. И я никому не позволю так говорить о моей семье.

– Така… – Койю обиженно поджал губы. Выглядел он недовольным и взбудораженным. Таканори на секунду задумался, что наверняка он мог чувствовать себя обделённым, раз ему ничего не досталось, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

– Я сказал, пошёл вон отсюда!

– То есть, ты будешь его защищать только из-за того, что он твой брат? А то, что он оскорбляет тебя и унижает то, чем ты занимаешься – плевать? – Койю качнул головой, а потом развернулся и ушёл на кухню. Таканори уже собирался возмутиться, но тот вернулся с злополучной коробкой.

– Не тебе учить меня жизни. Какого хера ты вообще возомнил? Думаешь, можешь судить меня? Безмозглый придурок! Ты даже ко мне не можешь проявить уважение! В конце концов, я старше и видел в жизни больше! – Таканори понесло. Снова.

– А нахрена ты вообще предложил встречаться? – Койю произнес это очень тихо, рассматривая коробку, а не его.

– Что? К чему ты это спрашиваешь? – Таканори моментально насторожился, но у него ещё не схлынул адреналин, и мысли путались.

– Ну, я пытаюсь понять… – Койю замолчал, а потом резко качнул головой. – Знаешь, ты прав. Я лучше пойду.

– Ты ведь не договорил? – Таканори не смог понять, как так вышло, что он преградил дорогу, не давая Койю уйти, хотя сам только что орал и прогонял его.

– Ты действительно хочешь услышать? – Койю усмехнулся, но взгляд у него был совсем не весёлый. – Така, я ведь тоже не могу так постоянно. Я понимаю, что тебе нужно время, чтобы принять для себя… Многое. И я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но… Если после каждой встречи с кем-то, кто упрекнет тебя в твоей же жизни, ты будешь переводить эти обвинения на меня, то, пожалуй, мне это не нужно.

– Что ты пытаешься этим сказать? – Таканори почувствовал, что у него желудок скакнул к горлу, но сдержал себя.

– Что я готов помогать тебе, но… Если ты и дальше будешь испытывать терпение и пользоваться моими чувствами… – Койю осёкся, испуганно посмотрев на Таканори. Видимо, вид у Таканори был настолько озадаченный и ошеломлённый, что он сразу понял. – Так ты не знал… Прости.

Койю так быстро сбежал, что Таканори даже не успел ответить. Он окончательно запутался и не знал, как воспринимать происходящее. С одной стороны, его невероятно взбесил тот факт, что Койю всё это делал из-за того, что был влюблён и у него свой интерес. Ведь он втирался в доверие и убеждал, что всё в порядке, лишь бы Таканори ответил! А с другой, Таканори неожиданно вспомнил, как Койю говорил о том, что влюблён и не видит никаких возможностей в этих отношениях. И сколько отчаяния было в его голосе в тот момент.

Таканори понял, что не сможет сам разобраться во всем этом. У него начала болеть голова. Он с отчаянием подумал, что раньше всё было гораздо проще. Возможно, сложнее с точки зрения общения с людьми, но, определенно, проще для его психики.

Он достал телефон и написал своему психоаналитику: «У вас будет возможность принять меня завтра?». В одиночку решать такие проблемы он точно не был готов.

***

– Я совершенно не понимаю, что происходит и чего он от меня ждёт. Серьезно, я ведь неоднократно говорил, что я не… Не такой как он, – Таканори уже больше полчаса распинался о своих проблемах и как прошла последняя встреча с Койю. Он даже набрался смелости и рассказал, что Койю довёл его через одежду до оргазма и насколько это было неожиданно приятно.

– Я правильно понимаю, что благодаря общению с этим человеком вы смогли расширить границы своих возможностей, над которыми мы столько работали? – психоаналитик сверился с записями у себя в блокноте, а также с распечатками писем Таканори.

– Ну… Видимо. Я не знаю… Я даже не задумывался об этом, – Таканори смущённо отвёл взгляд. Ведь проблема была сейчас не в этом. – Доктор Широяма, это ведь… Ненормально?

– Ненормально? – Широяма удивленно поднял взгляд, а потом прикусил кончик ручки. – Что вы хотите этим сказать?

– Я про эти отношения. Он ведь прав. Я и сам не понимаю, почему предложил встречаться и почему позволяю всему этому происходить. Выходит, что я… такой же, как он? – в голосе у Таканори прозвучали паника и отвращение: – Выходит, что я тоже гей?

– Кхм… Таканори, боюсь, это не тот вопрос, на который я могу ответить, – Широяма закинул ногу на ногу, – если я вынесу какое-то оценочное суждение, вы будете думать об этом, а не о том, как ощущаете себя, и вы можете неосознанно подводить под это свои мысли, лишь бы это соответствовало оценке. И это было бы крайне непрофессионально с моей стороны.

– Как же с вами порой тяжело, док, – Таканори проворчал, – но если я и сам не знаю, как ответить? В смысле, я не заглядываюсь на мужиков, это вызывает у меня отвращение.

– Также как и мысли о женщинах, если я правильно помню. С чем мы и начинали работать, – Широяма улыбнулся. Порой Таканори думал, что его психоаналитик, единственный из всех, с кем он смог сработаться, был в дальнем родстве с Чеширским Котом.

– И что это значит?

– Только то, что вам нужно понять собственные эмоции. И, уже исходя из них, делать остальные выводы. Таканори, я понимаю, что это не касается того, над чем мы все это время работали, но… Может быть стоит вернуться к одному из вопросов, который я обозначил в самом начале? И тогда он вам не понравился.

– К какому? – Таканори понял, к чему клонит Широяма, и всё равно у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

– Чего вы больше хотите: разобраться в своих проблемах и снова жить полноценной жизнью, или же сделать так, чтобы люди, чья оценка вам важна, были вами довольны?

– И почему вы считаете, что это взаимоисключающие вещи? – Таканори сел на кушетке и хмуро покосился на психоаналитика.

– Это вы мне скажите, – Широяма снова улыбнулся, посмотрев на него так, словно знал о нём такое, чего сам Таканори не понимал.

– То есть… Вы хотите сказать, что если… Гипотетически, я пойму, что чувствую к этому человеку что-то существенное… – у Таканори от одной мысли о таком внутри похолодело и в то же время сладко заныло. И от этой смеси чувств стало дурно. – Мне придётся справляться с собственной ненормальностью?

– Я могу вам сказать, что с точки зрения психиатрии, гомосексуальность не является отклонением, как и гетеро- или бисексуальность. Это лишь возможные варианты, – Широяма пожал плечами, – скорее, нам с вами придётся справляться с токсичной атмосферой, которая вас окружает. Не могу сказать, что это будет легко, но я здесь для того, чтобы помочь вам вернуться к полноценной жизни.

– Кхм… Понятно. Спасибо, док, – Таканори не был уверен, что в этот раз остался доволен сеансом. Он чувствовал себя неловко и странно, словно его обвели вокруг пальца и натолкнули на очевидную вещь. И в то же время, Таканори не хотел признаваться, что этот разговор возымел свой эффект.

И уже после того, как он покинул кабинет психоаналитика и позволил себе выкурить сигарету на парковке, Таканори достал телефон. Койю сбросил его звонок, а отправленное следом сообщение с предложением увидеться, проигнорировал. И от такого поведения Таканори почувствовал накатывающее отчаяние. Даже во время студенческих романов ему никогда не приходилось за кем-то бегать или просить прощения. Видимо, это было ещё одной вещью, которую ему придется научиться делать.

***

Проблема была лишь одна – как и где ему столкнуться с Койю, который уже второй день игнорировал его сообщения и звонки? Если в первый вечер это ещё можно было списать на занятость или съёмки, то потом Таканори раздражался и не мог найти себе места. Койю вел себя в этот раз так, как обычно он сам, и у Таканори была возможность почувствовать себя на месте всех тех, кого он отшивал раньше, и как общался с ним самим в самом начале. Это было не просто неприятно, это выводило из себя.

Он не знал, намеренно Койю так себя вёл или нет, но у Таканори закончилось терпение. Он решил, что им нужно поговорить, и он ни перед чем не остановится. Можно было связаться с его менеджером и назначить встречу официально, но Таканори справедливо предполагал, что после такого злоупотребления своим положением, Койю разговаривать с ним никогда в жизни не будет. Или, что было ещё хуже, откажется от работы на NIL. Смешивать дела с личной жизнью было невероятной глупостью, но ведь он и предположить не мог, что всё так закрутится. Единственное, что Таканори всё же сделал – он вызнал через менеджера, что в ближайшие дни у его подопечного не должно быть съёмок или кастингов, и что он полностью свободен.

Таканори хотел в тот же вечер сорваться и поехать к Койю, чтобы сказать ему всё с глазу на глаз, но в итоге засиделся на работе почти до полуночи. Неожиданные проблемы требовали срочного решения, а бросать своё дело он тоже не мог. Просто не имел права, ведь результат влиял не только на него, но и на всех, кто на него работал. У поставщика партия нужной ткани простаивала на границе, а время уходило. И Таканори долго и методично искал, чем можно было бы заменить. В итоге он оставил Кирин контакты и написал, чтобы она не боялась давить и требовать скорого решения вопроса, а сам уехал отсыпаться.

И из-за этого он проспал все будильники и проснулся гораздо позже, чем рассчитывал. Таканори злился на самого себя, пытался подгонять, но в то же время нещадно тормозил. Он не хотел признаваться самому себе в том, что испугался. Одно дело – притворяться, что всё в порядке и смотреть, как Койю подстраивался под его загоны и многое спускал с рук, и совсем другое – признать собственные косяки и попросить за них прощения. Таканори вообще не был уверен, как объяснить своё поведение. Да, он наговорил лишнего, но как извиниться, если он до сих пор сомневался, стоит ли продолжать их попытку встречаться, или же лучше перевести это в нейтральное общение, чтобы не повредило работе.

Видимо, всё же стоило. Таканори представил, что тогда Койю начнёт встречаться с кем-то другим, и ощутил укол ревности.

Попасть в сам подъезд оказалось не так сложно. Таканори зашёл в тот момент, когда кто-то из соседей открыл дверь. Но дверь в квартиру ему никто не открыл и внутри не было слышно шагов. Видимо, Койю нет дома, и приезжать без предупреждения было глупо и самонадеянно. Разумнее всего – уехать и попробовать удачу в другой раз, но Таканори остался. Он упрямо ходил по небольшому коридору у квартиры, а потом прислонился к стене рядом и достал из сумки блокнот для эскизов. Если уж ему придется тратить время, то хотя бы с пользой.

– Да что с тобой не так? Ко, я же серьёзно! – Таканори вздрогнул, услышав с лестницы голос. Акиру он узнал сразу, и внутри засвербело от желания спрятаться и переждать. Но непонятно было, сколько он планирует здесь оставаться.

– Всё в порядке. Правда же, – Койю говорил тихо, но в голосе слышались усталость и капля раздражения. Таканори легко представил, как он в этот момент хмурится и поджимает губы. Сам он покосился на часы. Он дожидался у двери уже около часа, и увлекся так, что забыл обо всём.

– В порядке? Видел я уже такое «в порядке». После этого ты себе всегда находил неприятности на задницу. А ты последние месяцы сам не свой. Что вообще происходит? – они поднялись на нужный этаж, и Койю первым заметил Таканори, замерев на месте и посмотрев на него так, будто увидел перед собой призрака.

– Здравствуй, Таканори, – он сказал это нарочито официально, и тут же отвёл взгляд в сторону, словно его не касалось происходящее здесь.

– Привет… Койю, Акира, – Таканори перевёл взгляд на друга, который выглядел крайне удивленным, и ничего не ответил, только кивнул. – Койю, мы можем с тобой поговорить?

Койю промолчал, а Акира, похоже, обо всём догадался и решил проявить такт.

– Ладно, не буду мешать. Когда разберёшься с работой, Ко, набери меня. Така, был рад увидеть, – Акира махнул рукой и пошёл к лестнице. А Таканори ощутил, что ему необходимо прямо сейчас показать, что он не в игры играет. В конце концов, он ведь взрослый человек и не должен бегать от реальности всю жизнь. Ведь так?

– Койю, это не по работе, – он сказал это специально достаточно громко, чтобы услышал и Акира, – я хочу поговорить про нас с тобой.

– А я хочу? – Койю произнес это очень тихо, с упрямством в голосе, и Таканори стало стыдно. В конце концов, даже несмотря на то, что Койю рассудительный, серьёзный и во многих вещах мог показаться старше своего возраста, ему было всего двадцать три. А Таканори, которому уже больше тридцати, скинул на него всю ответственность за их отношения.

– Койю, пожалуйста, – Таканори чувствовал, что это его последний шанс. И он облегченно выдохнул, когда Койю кивнул и подошёл к двери, чтобы открыть её. Таканори только сейчас заметил, что он одет как на пробежку.

– Заходи, – Койю прошёл вглубь квартиры, – подожди немного.

Он скрылся в душе. Таканори достаточно хорошо ориентировался в его квартире, поэтому сразу ушёл на кухню, решив, что это будет максимально безопасным местом для общения. Таканори как раз успел приготовить кофе, когда в дверях появился Койю. С мокрыми волосами, в домашней одежде и максимально хмурый и подозрительный.

– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – Койю забрался на стул с ногами, поджав под себя одну и обнимая вторую, согнутую в колене. И посмотрел он так, что Таканори почувствовал себя неловко и некомфортно. Широяма советовал, что сначала необходимо успокоить себя, а уже потом пытаться решать пугающие вопросы. Иначе есть шанс наговорить лишнего из страха. Таканори посмотрел на Койю, а потом, неожиданно для самого себя, закрыл глаза и начал дышать так, как тот показывал, казалось, вечность назад. И только когда сердцебиение пришло в норму, а желудок перестал подавать позывы расстаться с завтраком, Таканори заговорил.

– Я поступил по отношению к тебе очень некрасиво, – Койю посмотрел на него со скепсисом, но Таканори это не остановило: – После всего, что ты сделал для меня, я поступил как мудак. И я не имел права так вести себя.

– Ты знаешь, где дверь, – Койю поджал губы и отвернулся к стене, но всё же торопливо и сбивчиво продолжил: – Только не нужно жалости, пожалуйста. Я меньше всего хочу слушать о том, что это было мерзко из-за того, что я в тебя влюблён. Така… Проблема же не в этом.

– Э-э-э? – Таканори растерянно замолчал. Он не привык, чтобы Койю выражался настолько импульсивно.

– Не важно, что я к тебе испытываю. Повторюсь, твоя жалость неуместна. Проблема в том, что ты в себе разобраться не можешь.

– Не правда! – это больше походило на детскую обиду. – Если бы я не мог разобраться в себе, то я бы не приехал.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

– Если бы… – Таканори набрал побольше воздуха, а потом решился посмотреть в глаза, и у него все мысли вылетели.

– Если бы?

– Если бы я не хотел быть с тобой, я бы не приехал. Койю, пойми, для меня это слишком… неожиданно, непривычно и мне, откровенно говоря, страшно. У меня больше десяти лет никого не было. И у меня никогда не было отношений с мужчинами. Я не знаю, как вести себя, чтобы не ошибиться, не обидеть тебя. Вдруг, если всё зайдет слишком далеко, я пойму, что мне это не нужно? Как я тогда тебе в глаза смотреть буду? И на меня все это давит. И… Ты прав, для меня очень важно мнение семьи. Для меня брат всегда был авторитетом.

Таканори говорил долго и быстро, так, что у него перестало хватать воздуха, и в один момент он начал задыхаться, а на глаза от напряжения навернулись слезы. Он попытался сделать паузу, чтобы успокоиться и продолжить свои объяснения, но в этот момент Койю бесшумно подошёл и обнял его, мягко, не стискивая, а осторожно привлекая ближе к себе, оставляя возможность отступить, если Таканори захочет. Но он не хотел. Койю пах свежестью, травным гелем для душа и собой, и от этой смеси запахов кружилась голова.

– Така, люди могут расставаться из-за множества вещей. Просто… я бы не хотел, чтобы между нами стояло мнение кого-то ещё. Это ведь мы с тобой пробуем быть вместе, а не кто-то другой. Верно? – Койю улыбнулся, неловко и словно заискивающе.

– Что ты предлагаешь?

– Когда мы вместе, это касается только нас. Это единственное, о чём я прошу.

Таканори очень долго молчал. Он не знал, как можно прийти к такому. Как можно наплевать на то, чем он жил раньше? С другой стороны, если он ни в чём не уверен, то можно хотя бы пообещать. А получится или нет – это дело десятое, и с этой проблемой он будет справляться потом.

– И ты дашь мне ещё один шанс? – Таканори тихо усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Ты не поверишь, но я впервые в жизни говорю эту фразу.

– Почему не поверю? Судя по твоим рассказам, в университете ты был редкостным говнюком. Не представляю, как с тобой кто-то соглашался встречаться, – Койю улыбнулся, а потом добавил серьёзнее: – Спасибо, что ты отнесся с пониманием. Это единственное, что для меня действительно важно.


	9. Chapter 9

Таканори до последнего ждал подвоха. Он ощущал себя параноиком, но не мог отделаться от чувства, что Койю что-то учудит после их ссоры. Но Койю вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Единственное, между ними накопилось такое напряжение, что, казалось, будто воздух искрил.

Койю ничего не говорил, не требовал, но у него горел взгляд, и он выглядел откровенно голодным до ласк. Они не обсуждали его возможных желаний – Койю сразу же сказал, что не хочет поднимать эту тему, но не понимать происходящее было просто идиотизмом. Таканори себя идиотом не считал, но каждый раз при мысли, что так продолжаться не может, его охватывала паника. А ведь он, кажется, сам хотел большего. С каждым разом Койю целовал настойчивей, прижимался ближе, касался более чувственно, и Таканори переставал адекватно мыслить, когда они оставались наедине.

В эти моменты Таканори забывал, что Койю гораздо младше. На его фоне он чувствовал себя неопытным девственником. И при этом он не мог заставить себя коснуться в ответ. Койю своей мягкой настойчивостью с каждым разом отвоёвывал всё больше и больше, добившись сначала возможности касаться без одежды. О том, что творилось в последнюю встречу, Таканори предпочитал не думать. Он был благодарен своим таблеткам за то, что они притупляли желание, потому что даже от воспоминаний накатывало возбуждение. Таканори думал, что в своё время он перепробовал всякое. Видимо, его воспоминания были слишком искажёнными.

Койю начинал как обычно, целовал, гладил, доводя до невероятно приятной пустоты в голове, а потом опустился на колени, и Таканори подавился воздухом. Койю касался языком, целовал, а Таканори не мог отвести взгляд. Он вспоминал свои фантазии после выхода фотосессии, но даже представить себе не мог, что в реальности всё будет настолько ярко. Койю выглядел как человек, наслаждающийся тем, что делал, и невозможно было не смотреть на него, на то, как покрасневшие от поцелуев губы обхватывали его член, с каким удовольствием Койю прикрывал глаза. Он словно делал всё, лишь бы Таканори потерял связь с реальностью.

***

Когда курьер принёс ему в офис свёрток, Таканори долго не решался его открыть, не зная, чего ждать. Но любопытство победило. Он развернул его, посмотрел на ключи, к которым был прицеплен нелепый брелок со связкой покемонов и бирка с адресом, и мысленно выругался. Он тут же набрал номер на телефоне, чтобы прояснить ситуацию.

– Что это значит?

– Сюрприз.

Койю сразу же отключился, а Таканори откинул телефон, почувствовав, что на него снова накатило раздражение. Он не любил сюрпризы и не был уверен, что ему понравится. К тому же, такие неопределенности заставляли нервничать. Но при этом он ощутил азарт – Койю отличался отличной фантазией, и любые его идеи завлекали.

Тихо вздохнув, он понял, что уже проиграл. Вскоре пришло сообщение: «Жду тебя к 20:00», – и Таканори покосился на часы, прикинув, как ему успеть разобраться с делами.

Он впервые открывал квартиру Койю сам и чувствовал себя неуютно, словно нарушал какие-то правила и вторгался в чужое личное пространство. На удивление, Койю встретил его в коридоре, прислонившись к стене.

– Ты не опоздал. Я рад.

– Ну, ты же написал, когда я должен быть, – Таканори немного сварливо проворчал, пока разувался и убирал пальто в шкаф. – Что за секреты?

Он перевёл взгляд на Койю и замер на месте, только заметив, во что тот одет. В традиционной одежде он до этого показывался только на фото, и Таканори не был готов, что его встретят в юкате. Койю держался немного странно – он словно старался не двигаться лишний раз, и у него лихорадочно блестели глаза.

– Ты в порядке? – Таканори сделал шаг ближе. – Не заболел?

– Я? Нет, всё отлично, – Койю как всегда улыбнулся, подошёл ближе и поцеловал. – Я соскучился.

– Я… тоже, – Таканори всё ещё было крайне неловко, и у него язык к нёбу присыхал от такого дерзкого и свободного поведения. Он так себе не мог позволить. До сих пор не мог.

– Будешь чай или кофе? Или тебя сразу с порога запугать и рассказать всю суть? – Койю засмеялся, но выглядел он при этом взволнованным.

– Если ты продолжишь так изъясняться, я точно свалю. У меня такое чувство, что ты предложишь мне что-то противозаконное.

– Ну, как посмотреть на это. Но для начала, я хотел объяснить свой подарок. В общем, если что, я не хочу, чтобы ты ждал под дверью и всегда мог зайти ко мне.

– То есть, у меня теперь есть ключи от твоего дома?

– Да.

– Это… Спасибо, – у Таканори вспыхнуло лицо. Это определенно было более интимно и лично, чем то, что происходило до этого. – А что во-вторых?

– А во-вторых, думаю, это будет банально и очевидно. Я хочу тебя, Така. И, кажется, я придумал, как это можно реализовать.

– Ты смеёшься, да? – такая наивность и прямолинейность лишали возможности найти сразу же адекватный ответ.

– Я же говорю, я придумал. Показать? – Койю хитро улыбнулся и поманил Таканори в спальню, где были плотно закрыты шторы, а вместо яркой лампы светила пара гирлянд, создавая в комнате мягкий полумрак. Таканори нервно сглотнул, когда перевёл взгляд на кровать. Он оцепенел и не мог сделать ни шагу, о чём только Койю думал? Он что, решил, что всё так просто?

– И ты считаешь, что это сработает? – Таканори попытался взять себя в руки.

– Да. Просто не думай сейчас об этом. Я… Правда, всё продумал.

– Ты просто ждешь, что я опозо… – у Таканори дыхание спёрло в горле, когда Койю сел на кровать и развязал пояс. Ткань съехала с плеча, и Таканори с жадностью зацепился взглядом за яркие красные полосы.

– Я заметил, как ты посмотрел тогда на фотографии у магазина, и подумал, что тебя заинтересовало.

– Ты ужасный человек, тебе говорили? – Таканори тихо вздохнул, подойдя ближе и присев рядом. – И как ты себе это представлял?

– Определенно не так, – Койю смущённо рассмеялся и прикусил губу, обдумывая. – Признаю, выходит гораздо более неловко.

Таканори уже хотел предложить выпить кофе, но Койю положил голову ему на плечо и погладил по бедру. Таканори попытался сделать вид, будто ничего не происходит, но у него сбилось дыхание, когда рука сдвинулась выше и погладила по внутренней стороне бедра, слишком близко к паху.

– Ты просто садист, – он выдохнул это совсем тихо, когда Койю повернулся и полез с поцелуями.

– Нет, я прошу прощения за дурацкую идею и пытаюсь компенсировать это.

Таканори многое бы сказал про такие способы компенсации, но Койю это Койю. С ним все выходило с пометкой «слишком». Таканори слишком раздражался, слишком открывался, слишком быстро возбуждался и шёл на поводу у его безумных идей. И он перестал сопротивляться, пустив всё на самотёк.

Чем ближе льнул Койю, чем активнее касался, тем больше юката сползала с него, оголяя плечи, спину и грудь, открывая переплетение веревки – яркий контраст со светлой кожей. И последний оплот благоразумия и выдержки Таканори рушился под таким напором.

– И как ты хотел, чтобы это произошло… И мы… Ну, – он поперхнулся словами, когда Койю, до этого сползший на пол, поднял на него взгляд.

– Ты уверен?

– Чёрт, да.

Койю кивнул, забрался обратно на кровать и жестом поманил придвинуться ближе. Судя по всему, готовился он тщательно, потому что в изголовье кровати, из-под матраса тянулись верёвки.

– Затяни это на моих руках. Не уверен, что сдержусь и не обниму тебя, а без лишних прикосновений, как мне показалось, тебе будет проще, – он выглядел смущенным и почему-то дёрганным.

– Оу… – Таканори не знал, что сказать. Это чертовски напоминало его фантазии. Но в жизни была одна проблема – он очень сильно боялся облажаться.

– Это самая неинформативная реакция, на которую я только мог рассчитывать, – Койю вздохнул, а потом неожиданно заерзал на месте. – И… Тебе не придётся ничего такого… делать. Я всё продумал.

В некоторых ситуациях, как показала практика, лучше промолчать. У Таканори сбилось дыхание, и бешено застучала кровь в ушах от этих слов. Койю был более чем открытым, не боялся экспериментов, а его «всё продумал» могло означать что угодно. Молчание затянулось.

– Окей, я понял, что сделал все максимально нелепо и несексуально. Давай просто забудем об этом? – у Койю задрожал голос.

Таканори отстраненно подумал о том, что он сам слишком долго не подавал ни звука. Но что он должен был сделать? Он ведь видел, теперь видел, что для Койю всё серьёзно. Настолько серьёзно, что он готов был сделать что угодно, лишь бы помочь. И Таканори неожиданно для самого себя понял, что всё решил.

– Иди сюда, идиот, – он сказал это ласково, за полу юкаты потянул на себя и сам поцеловал. Иногда ему тоже нужно брать инициативу в свои руки. Койю слишком старался ради него, и он должен получать хотя бы что-то. – Ты слишком много думаешь.

Таканори не мог отрицать, что ему до сих пор было страшно, но при этом также сильно хотелось. Койю умудрялся влиять на него совершенно неадекватно. Он дразнил и будоражил мысли самим фактом своего существования, каждым жестом или действием.

Под юкатой Койю оказался полностью голым, если не считать верёвки, которые так красиво оплетали тело, что невозможно было отвести взгляд. Они не мешали движениям, не сковывали и не ограничивали, и это было хорошо. Таканори гладил по бокам и бёдрам, любовался тем, что видел, но, как и во все предыдущие разы, застопорился, понимая, что ему придётся касаться не настолько невинно. К счастью, Койю быстро догадался, что смутило, и перевернулся на живот, медленно поднимаясь на четвереньки. Тогда стало понятно, в чем причина его нервозности и такого поведения.

– И давно ты… так ходишь? – Таканори старался говорить ровно, когда провёл пальцами по заднице и едва коснулся пальцами расширенного стоппера плага. Койю от этого лёгкого прикосновения вздохнул. До этого момента Койю старался доставить удовольствие ему, но сам ничего не получал. И наконец увидеть, как он реагирует на ласки в свою сторону, оказалось волнительно.

– Около часа… Я же говорил, что готовился, – Койю сбился, и когда Таканори надавил ещё раз, а потом потянул стоппер на себя, тихо застонал. От этого звука внутри что-то взорвалось, а в голове образовалась невероятная пустота. Таканори, словно желая убедиться, что правильно расслышал и понял, снова задвинул плаг глубже и следом вытащил почти полностью, завороженно смотря как рефлекторно сжимались мышцы, а Койю сильнее выгнулся.

– А если бы я задержался? Порой мне кажется, что ты слишком серьёзно подходишь ко всему.

– И это… мне ты говоришь?.. Ах… – Койю снова простонал, и Таканори начал входить во вкус. Как бы он не убеждал себя, что со спины можно не задумываться, какого пола партнер, это не получалось. Койю отличался от всех тех девушек, с которыми он трахался во время учёбы. Худой настолько, что выступали позвонки, и при этом с ощутимыми мышцами. Бёдра, когда Койю напрягался, казались высеченными из мрамора. И он оказался желаннее всех фигуристых красоток.

Таканори даже не нужно было фантазировать или ласкать себя – у него стояло так, что оставаться в брюках и трусах было неприятно – бельё давило, и хотелось поскорее от него избавиться.

– Что же ты со мной творишь? – Таканори трясло, и это очень похоже на то, как он реагировал в свой самый первый раз, когда в старшей школе смог уломать девушку, с которой встречался. Он чувствовал себя настолько же неловко, и при этом не мог остановиться, постоянно касался, поддевал пальцами верёвки на бедрах, царапая кожу ногтями.

– Это ты что творишь… –У Койю сорвался голос, – пожалуйста, сделай хоть что-то. Я больше не могу так.

Таканори подчинился, он и сам уже с трудом понимал, почему считал, что нельзя, и почему так долго тормозил. Койю горячий, он дрожал и реагировал на каждый жест. Вполне возможно, дело в том, какой он, а не в том, что он мужчина. Таканори допускал мысль, что его возбуждает конкретный человек, и это никак не связано с чем-то ещё. Так было, во всяком случае, проще.

Он медленно потянул за стопор и, наконец, полностью вытащил плаг. Койю шумно выдохнул и сжал пальцами одеяло. Таканори стиснул зубы, лишь бы не сболтнуть лишнего и не испортить момент. Он откинул игрушку в сторону и потянулся к презервативам и смазке, заботливо подготовленными Койю. У Таканори дрожали пальцы, пока он надрывал упаковку, вытаскивал презерватив и раскатывал его по члену.

– Ты точно уверен? – Таканори не мог не спросить. Но он сам противоречил своему вопросу, когда добавил смазку и начал водить головкой по ложбинке между ягодиц, заворожено наблюдая, как Койю подался ближе.

– Блять, да, – такого низкого и срывающегося голоса у Койю он ещё не слышал, и это как разряд тока по оголённым нервам. Этой фразой Койю сломал последнюю границу благоразумия.

У Таканори вышибло воздух из лёгких, когда он наконец вошёл. Член проник в задницу легко, и при этом мышцы плотно обхватили его. Таканори пытался двигаться максимально медленно и размеренно, боясь сделать что-то не так и навредить. И его начало перекрывать от смешанных чувств – ему невероятно хорошо и приятно, и хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось. И при этом Таканори вспоминал, что происходило с ним, жгучую боль, ужас и панику. Он с силой сжал пальцы на бёдрах Койю, двинувшись слишком резко и натянув его на себя. И Таканори ожидал любой реакции, кроме полного удовольствия стона. Спутать это с чем-то ещё невозможно Как и сложно сопоставить, что это могло кому-то нравиться настолько сильно.

Но додумать мысль он не успел, потому что, видимо, устав ждать, Койю двинулся сам – немного отстранился и резко насадился на него. И вместе с физическим удовольствием Таканори захватило бурей чувств – Койю был невероятным, красивым, и Таканори нравилось наблюдать за тем, как он двигается и принимает в себя, как напрягаются под кожей мышцы, слушать его стоны.

Таканори не фиксировал, когда сам включился в процесс, как удерживал на месте за верёвки, сам двигался, более хаотично, не в состоянии следовать единому ритму. Наверно, он был самым худшим партнёром Койю за всю жизнь, но сейчас он не в состоянии думать о чём-то, кроме своего удовольствиях. Тело вспомнило, как может быть, и это оглушало. У Таканори перед глазами поплыло и потемнело, когда его накрыл оргазм. Слишком сильный, что на пару секунд потерялась связь с реальностью, и слишком быстрый, что осталось ощущение разочарования.

Таканори отстранился и перевёл дыхание. И только тогда заметил, что Койю ещё вжимался грудью в одеяло и додрачивал себе. Таканори хотел бы помочь, но он просто заворожено наблюдал и всё ещё не мог переступить через себя. Он придвинулся ближе, когда Койю закончил, неуверенно коснулся его плеча и погладил.

– Всё хорошо?

– Для первого раза… Более чем, – Койю завалился на бок и улыбнулся.

– И… тебе действительно нравится… вот это? – Таканори не знал, как правильно сформулировать. У него в голове каша, и он до сих пор не мог понять, как можно наслаждаться подобным. До сих пор образы из прошлого были слишком яркими, и понять Койю он не мог. И ещё более неожиданной была реакция – Койю посмотрел так, словно Таканори сказал какую-то несусветную глупость, и рассмеялся.

– А вот над разговорами нужно будет поработать. Така, ты думаешь, я стал бы изображать всё это, если бы мне не нравилось или было неприятно? – у Койю в глазах черти плясали, и он улыбнулся так, что Таканори смущённо отвёл взгляд. Ему было над чем подумать, но это, определённо, он оставит на потом.

***

Таканори не чувствовал себя странно и непривычно, пока не вернулся домой. И всё равно он не понимал себя – почему его это так притягивало, и почему думать о чем-либо он мог только когда оставался наедине с собой. Не понимал и Койю, его мотивов и желаний. Переступив порог своей квартиры, Таканори ощутил жуткую усталость. У него уже давно не было настолько насыщенных на эмоции дни.

Он не мог больше бегать от самого себя и отрицать, что ему понравилось. Даже при том, что Койю был самым невозможным человеком из всех, да ещё и думал в слишком непривычных категориях, нельзя было эгоистично перекладывать вину на него. Это не было бы чем-то необычным лично для него, но в этой ситуации Таканори не хотел так поступать. Он представил, как во взгляде Койю появятся грусть и разочарование, и ему было более чем достаточно. Таканори влюблялся. Влюблялся настолько, что готов был изменить своим принципам и взгляду на мир.

Но с последним было слишком сложно. В разы сложнее, чем сказать самому себе, что ему нравился не просто другой человек, а мужчина. Сколько бы Койю ни говорил, что это нормально, что в этом нет ничего ужасного, Таканори считал иначе. Вся его жизнь, его боль и страхи были тем опытом, который говорил, что это чертовски неправильно. Но если брать логику Койю, случившееся с ним – из ряда вон выходящее событие, на которое нельзя ориентироваться.

Когда телефон коротко пискнул, оповестив о полученном сообщении, Таканори не хотел его смотреть, но всё же открыл. «У тебя всё в порядке?» – разумеется, это был Койю. Таканори долго смотрел на экран, но так и не придумал, что можно ответить. Да и что он скажет? Что было очень круто, но, пожалуй, это слишком для него и он не готов? После того, как Койю из кожи вон лез, чтобы ему угодить, помочь побороть хотя бы часть страхов, так легко открылся и показал, что секс может быть не пугающим, а приятным… Это было бы свинством. Пусть отправлять неудачливых пассий в чёрный список контактов было привычным делом во время учебы, сейчас Таканори так поступить не мог.

Он видел ту искренность, с которой Койю говорил о своих чувствах, как он реагировал на поцелуи и такие простые и невинные вещи, как, например, прикосновение к руке. И из-за того, что для самого Таканори это тоже было очень важно, он не хотел поступать как обычно. Он вышел на балкон, выкурил сразу две сигареты и только после этого набрал ответ: «Да, всё в порядке. Я на выходных буду с семьей, не жди меня», – и отправил. И только после этого подумал, что это выглядело неоднозначно и сухо. Судя по тому, что телефон больше не оповещал о новых сообщениях, Койю тоже так подумал.

Чёрт. И как со всем этим быть? Таканори почувствовал, что у него начало неприятно пульсировать в затылке, и, кроме своих обычных таблеток, он принял болеутоляющее. Решать проблемы он будет по мере их накопления. Потому что он откровенно начал перекидывать на плечи Кирин больше и больше работы, чтобы проводить с Койю время, ещё и о семье забыл. Мидори был прав – он отдалился от них и делал то, что можно назвать аморальным.

Пару дней назад Таканори получил сообщение от матери с просьбой приехать в выходные на ужин. И, чтобы отрезать себе пути к отступлению, он сразу ответил согласием.

***

Таканори уже давно не ощущал себя настолько не на своем месте. Это тоже можно было взять себе в вину – в доме родителей ему было некомфортно. Казалось, что даже стены давят, и это было одной из причин, почему он перестал приезжать на семейные ужины. Второй причиной было то, что по большей части он молчал, избегая высказывать своё мнение.

– Така, как ты вообще можешь такое делать? Это отвратительно! – отец распалялся с самого начала ужина и теперь настал пик его возмущения.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Таканори напрягся. Он понимал, что это нелепо, он взрослый мужчина, и у него есть своё мнение. Но перед отцом он робел и терялся.

– Мы видели твой последний показ.

Пока отец собирался с мыслями, пытаясь объяснить, что же именно его так возмутило, у Таканори внутри похолодело, и он сжал пальцы на своей коленке. Даже когда у него только появлялась сама идея и он только обдумывал концепцию, искал подходящую модель… Даже тогда он понимал, что родители будут не в восторге. Но это был именно тот выход из зоны комфорта, который ему требовался.

– Ты поощряешь этих извращенцев! Ты хотя бы подумал, как это воспримут окружающие?

– Это ведь искусство. И оно никак и никого не поощряет, – Таканори произнёс это тихо, не поднимая глаз от своей тарелки.

– Ты считаешь, что я не прав? – отец повысил голос, а Таканори непроизвольно вздрогнул. – Мне теперь смотреть в глаза знакомым стыдно! Ты хотя бы о нас подумал перед этим! Или ты считаешь, что самое главное – деньги, а не моральные принципы? 

– Нет, не считаю.

Лучше бы таких разговоров вообще не было. Таканори никогда не начинал разговор о своей работе первым, понимая, что это не приведёт ни к чему хорошему, и каждый раз, когда отец поднимал эту тему, было неприятно. Таканори, пусть и игнорировал часть звонков и приглашений домой, исправно переводил родителям довольно крупные суммы. И то, что он каждый раз был виноват, оказывалось для него ударом. Видимо, чтобы заслужить одобрение отца, ему нужно было отказаться от дела всей его жизни. Но без своей работы, возможности творить, Таканори не был бы счастлив. И это он знал точно.

– Така, это баловство. Ты уже не в том возрасте, чтобы так себя вести! – отец недовольно скривился и повернулся к старшему сыну: – Хорошо, что ты нас никогда не разочаровываешь.

– Я не теряю надежды образумить его, – Мидори вроде как попытался свести все в шутку, но легче от этого не стало. Таканори посмотрел на мать, но она отвела взгляд – в эти споры она предпочитала не встревать. – И, кстати, Така, может, познакомить тебя с кем-нибудь? У Саори есть чудесные подруги. Очень приятные и благонадежные девушки.

– Зачем? – Таканори понимал, куда клонит брат. Да и свою жену он упоминал каждый раз, словно желая продемонстрировать, насколько у него правильная жизнь.

– Я говорил при встрече, что тебе пора заняться своей жизнью. А то вокруг тебя крутятся только какие-то уроды педиковатые.

– Мидори... Это мои амбассадоры, – Таканори поднял на брата мрачный взгляд.

– И среди твоих моделей нет ни одной девушки? Така, это тоже ненормально! – отец моментально включился в разговор.

– Почему ненормально? Это просто представители бренда. К тому же, в моих показах принимают участие модели обоих полов, если ты не заметил, – Таканори старался говорить спокойно, но в голове у него всплыли воспоминания о том, как Койю был рядом с ним, как целовался и в последнюю встречу отдавался. Это явно выходило за понятие «представитель бренда». Впрочем, их отношения уже давно пересекли все возможные границы даже в сознании самого Таканори.

– И ты не можешь появиться на публике с какой-нибудь красоткой? Ведь ты таких знаешь! – отец недовольно поджал губы, окидывая Таканори презрительным взглядом.

– Зачем мне это? Чтобы в прессе строили догадки о моей личной жизни? Чтобы мне снова прохода не давали? Я не хочу никаких слухов.

– Затем, что это репутация! Мне не будет стыдно за то, что о тебе говорят и кем считают!

– Мне нет дела до того, кто и что думает, пока это остается за пределами широкой общественности.

– Така, милый, твой отец пытается сказать, что мы за тебя волнуемся, – как и раньше, если обстановка за столом слишком накалялась, мать пыталась это как-то уладить. Только вот, Таканори понимал, что их волнение связано совсем с другими вещами. И оказался прав, когда она продолжила: – Прошло столько лет, а ты даже не пытаешься найти себе девушку. Ведь жить одному – это тоже… Неправильно. И даже не только из-за того, что могут о тебе говорить. Ты вполне мог бы найти родственную душу, чтобы у тебя была семья, как и у нас. Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то, кто будет всегда рядом и поддержит?

Таканори замер. Взгляд сфокусировался на солонке, и пульс резко подскочил. Хотел бы он, чтобы у него была семья? Точно не в том смысле, как было у его родителей. С другой стороны, в чём-то мать была права. С тем же Койю ему было комфортно, и чем дольше он находился в доме родителей, тем больше Таканори хотел уехать к нему. С ним было одновременно слишком легко и при этом сложно. Но, только оказавшись в родном доме, Таканори задумался, из-за чего было сложно. Он видел, как строились отношения всю его жизнь, видел то, как любые отклонения от правил воспринимались в штыки, даже если не несли под собой ничего плохого. И теперь, наверно, впервые за всю его жизнь, Таканори разозлился на родителей. Его бесило, что его заставляли отказываться от того, чем он жил, ради каких-то неведомых целей и чьего-то признания. Он подумал, что Койю был во многом прав.

– Мам, прости, но я не уверен, что у меня получится так. Я же рассказывал, что пытался, и… – Таканори не успел договорить. Отец достаточно громко поставил стакан на стол и сбил с мысли.

– Пытался? Мне кажется, твои психологи просто выкачивают из тебя деньги. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы проявить внимание к кому-то и поступить как мужчина? Или из тебя там бабу делают, чтобы ты переживал из-за каждого слова и боялся своей тени? Я тебя так воспитывал?

– Отец, у меня есть проблемы, и ты знаешь, с чем они связаны, – Таканори почувствовал, что у него задрожал голос, а от паники перестало хватать воздуха.

– Да всё я знаю. А ты, кажется, забыл. Или ты хочешь повторения? Окружил себя какими-то пидорасами, что и сам становишься чёртовым неженкой.

– Милый, пожалуйста, – мать попыталась урезонить, но Таканори смотрел на это словно откуда-то издалека. Он сидел, сжав до побелевших костяшек пальцев палочки для еды, и пытался выровнять дыхание. Так, как показывал Койю, так, как действительно ему помогало. Как и всё остальное, что Койю для него делал.

– Ты снова его защищаешь? Серьёзно? Именно из-за твоей жалости у нас и вырос не сын, а пугливая девка!

– Довольно, – Таканори сказал это тихо и неуверенно, но тишина повисла гробовая.

– Что ты сказал?

– Я сказал – довольно, – в голове неожиданно стало пусто и легко, и Таканори почувствовал себя пьяным. – Я не собираюсь и дальше выслушивать оскорбления. Это моя жизнь, мои проблемы, и я пытаюсь решать их так, как могу. Самостоятельно или с помощью специалистов – это уже моё дело. Мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь, я вложился в NIL всем, чем только мог, и теперь мой бренд завоевал популярность, это приносит хорошие деньги, и даёт мне возможность реализовывать себя. И я трачу очень много времени, тщательно планируя абсолютно все детали. Вплоть до того, кто будет на меня работать. Это касается и всех моих моделей, и амбассадоров компании.

– Ты сейчас этих педиков защищаешь? – отец сидел молча, явно удивленный тем, что Таканори вообще решился перечить ему, а вот Мидори смолчать не смог.

– Я защищаю тех, кто на меня работает. Мне плевать на их личную жизнь, если это меня не касается и не вредит качеству их работы. Мама, ты говоришь, что хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив и с кем-то встречался? – Таканори замолчал, переводя дыхание и дожидаясь, пока мать кивнет. У него дрожали руки и внутри колотило от собственной наглости и храбрости. – Так вот, я счастлив. У меня появился человек, который мне очень помогает справиться со старыми страхами. Честно говоря, я не встречал вообще кого-то похожего. И я бы с удовольствием познакомил вас, но я не хочу приводить его в ваш дом и не хочу выслушивать оскорбления, только потому что он не женщина. Вы можете воспринимать это как угодно, но я больше не буду слушать обвинения и угрозы. Если вы захотите увидеться или пообщаться со мной – я не против, но для этого вам придется изменить взгляды на некоторые вещи. И я надеюсь на ваше понимание, если вы действительно хотите мне счастья, а не волнуетесь только о том, что подумают другие, если увидят меня не с той парой, которую вы считаете подходящей.

За столом воцарилось такое молчание, что у Таканори зазвенело в ушах. Да и он сам после всего, что сказал, чувствовал себя полностью опустошенным. Он молча поднялся из-за стола и, не решившись поднять взгляд, вышел в прихожую. У него продолжали дрожать руки, пока он обувался и застегивал пальто. Только когда он покинул квартиру и оказался в своей машине, его прорвало. Хорошо ещё, что таблетки всегда были с ним, но на то, чтобы успокоиться и наконец уехать, ему потребовалось около часа.

Таканори старался не думать о том, что будет теперь. Эти мысли не приносили ничего, кроме ужаса от собственной наглости и храбрости. И в то же время он ощутил такую лёгкость, что начала кружиться голова. Раньше он и представить себе не мог, что сможет не просто возразить отцу, но и сказать нечто подобное.

Он не думал о том, куда едет. После очередного перекрестка Таканори понял, что оказался достаточно далеко от своего дома. А по правую руку от него в наступающих сумерках был виден парк Уэно, и Таканори понял, что ему просто жизненно необходимо увидеть Койю и оказаться рядом с ним.

***

– Така... – Койю открыл ему дверь и замер на пороге. Выглядел он удивлённым и уставшим. В домашней одежде, с убранными волосами и с дурацкой конфетой на палочке во рту он совсем не производил впечатления того рассудительного и серьёзного человека, и Таканори снова стало стыдно, что он перекинул всю ответственность за их отношения на того, кто младше и тоже может нуждаться в поддержке.

– Ты не занят? – голос дрогнул.

– Обычно спрашивают до того, как приехать, – Койю улыбнулся. – Что случилось? Ты выглядишь так, будто встретил инопланетян.

– Хуже. Я был у родителей. И посоветовал им оставить меня в покое...

– Ого!

– А ещё рассказал, что встречаюсь с мужчиной и счастлив.

– И ты действительно счастлив? – у Койю изменился голос, стал более мягким и понимающим. Он притянул Таканори к себе и обнял. – Это очень смело. И неожиданно.

– Мне кажется, я открыл ящик Пандоры. 

– С этим мы справимся, да? – Койю посмотрел на него, и Таканори показалось, что все проблемы действительно незначительны и их можно решить.

– Я должен перед тобой извиниться... За всё то, что тебе приходится со мной терпеть.

– Ты снова занимаешься самобичиваниями. Всё в порядке. Когда что-то не так, я говорю об этом, – в голосе Койю послышался смех. – Раздевайся, пока я не замерз. У тебя всё пальто в снегу.

– Порой мне кажется, что ты вообще стараешься ни о чём не думать, – Таканори начал ворчать, отстранившись и задумчиво посмотрев на Койю. Как тот умещал в себе легкомыслие и серьёзность, было для него загадкой. Сам Таканори чувствовал себя подавленно. Если бы не действие таблеток, от которого у него сработал переключатель, отдаляя все эмоции и затормаживая реакцию, он бы уже давно бился в истерике.

– Наоборот, я думаю слишком много, чтобы не наделать глупостей, – Койю покачал головой, – я же рассказывал, что у меня были проблемы с нормальным выражением эмоций и агрессией. И мне до сих пор стыдно за это.

– Да-да, я помню, ты был тем ещё плохим парнем.

– Ага, и пока не решился показать свои чувства, меня боялись, – Койю хмыкнул. – Давай, я сварю кофе, а ты приведёшь себя в человеческий вид.

Он ушёл на кухню, а Таканори устало опустился на пол. Он осознал, насколько сильно его вымотал этот вечер, и ему требовалось переварить информацию, понять, как быть дальше.

– Ты совсем выдохся, да? – рядом с ним на пол опустилась чашка с кофе, а Койю сел у противоположной стены, внимательно посмотрев на него.

– А сам как думаешь? – Таканори покачал головой. – Теперь мне кажется, что я поступил опрометчиво и по-идиотски, и мне за это ещё прилетит.

– Всё самое страшное уже позади. Я в этом уверен, – Койю улыбнулся. А Таканори неожиданно понял, что ему действительно стало спокойнее.

– Ты не против, если я переночую у тебя? Не думаю, что смогу добраться до дома.

– Будто бы я тебя отпущу в таком состоянии. Разумеется, оставайся.

Таканори кивнул, ощутив, что последние силы его покинули. Он почти не помнил, о чём они говорили после этого. Кажется, Койю рассказывал о последней съемке, о том, как они с Акирой играли на выходных и о чём-то еще. Хорошо он запомнил одно – они вместе приняли душ, и это было настолько целомудренно, насколько это вообще возможно, когда два человека пытаются уместиться в одной душевой кабине. После душа Таканори засыпал на ходу, поэтому возмущался той упёртости, с которой Койю всучил ему чистые шорты и футболку и заставил надеть. И не удивительно, что оказавшись в кровати, Таканори уснул сразу же, как коснулся головой подушки.

***

Таканори отвык спать не у себя дома. Проснувшись утром, он очень долго не мог понять, где находился и что случилось. И когда рядом с ним кто-то зашевелился, в первую секунду Таканори почувствовал страх и дикое желание сбежать, и только потом пришло воспоминание о прошлом вечере. Койю перевернулся во сне на живот, и Таканори невольно залюбовался им. Он и представить не мог, что поиски нового лица для бренда приведут к такому. И, если быть честным, это было лучшим, что с ним случалось за последние годы.

Койю умудрился стать настолько важной частью его жизни, что это не могло не повлечь за собой и других изменений. И теперь Таканори задумался, что у него действительно есть шанс полностью вернуться к нормальной жизни. Если не брать прошлого вечера, у него уже давно не было приступов, да и во вполне обычных ситуациях он чувствовал себя гораздо уверенней.

Не удержавшись, он потянулся и провёл пальцами по плечу Койю, на что тот сквозь сон дёрнул им. И эта обычная и вполне нормальная реакция вызвала неожиданный приступ интереса и желания. Койю всегда был готовым ко всему, любил контролировать ситуацию и делать всё максимально корректно и правильно. И такой простой жест, который можно было посчитать недовольством или капризом, вызвал запал азарта и возбуждения. У Таканори ухнуло сердце от желания дотронуться ещё и сделать что-то, чего Койю от него точно не ожидал.

Он провёл ладонью ниже и погладил по пояснице. Очередная футболка с кислотным детским принтом, задралась, открывая тело. Пижамные штаны за ночь сползли и немного оголили задницу, и этого хватило, чтобы Таканори решил продолжить, забыв о своём страхе. Сейчас он мог себе признаться, что хотел Койю, и это ни в какое сравнение ни шло с тем, что у него было в прошлом.

Койю тихо выдохнул, и непонятно было, проснулся он или нет, но при этом он подался ближе к руке. Таканори казалось, что он делал что-то запретное, не обговоренное изначально, и из-за этого более желанное. Он провёл ладонью вверх, задрав футболку и больше оголив спину. В голову пришла запоздалая мысль, что это первый раз, когда он сам проявляет такую вольность и лезет первым. До этого утра он позволял себе инициативу только в поцелуях, искренне боясь, что своими действиями может всё испортить. Но после того, что он наговорил родителям, часть барьеров рухнула.

– Продолжай… – Койю сонно выдохнул в подушку, подобрав её под себя.

– И давно ты не спишь?

– Нет. И это лучшее пробуждение.

Таканори, даже не увидев его лица, понял, что Койю улыбнулся. И ему хотелось сделать что-то ещё. Что покажет, насколько для него важно происходящее между ними, и как он благодарен за всё, что Койю для него сделал.

– Ты хотя бы говори, нравится тебе или нет.

– Если мне не понравится, я тебя просто отпихну, – Койю засмеялся в подушку, но не сдвинулся с места, показав, что отдаётся в его руки.

– Отличная перспектива. Ты умеешь подбадривать, да? – Таканори думал, что от этих слов ему станет не по себе, как и при любом другом упоминании чего-то, связанного с драками и болью, но Койю сказал это таким тоном, что только сильнее распалило.

Он наклонился ближе, мягко поцеловал в лопатку и провёл рукой ниже, пальцами зацепив пижамные штаны. Он с трепетом смотрел, как они сползли, открыв задницу полностью. Таканори погладил пальцами по красноватому следу от резинки и услышал тихий вздох. Койю определенно нравилось.

– Ты не возражаешь? – у Таканори в ушах застучало, когда он погладил ещё раз. Он завороженно проследил за собственной рукой, когда забрался под штаны и огладил внутреннюю сторону бедра. Койю вздрогнул, под пальцами напряглись мышцы.

– Да, – Койю протянул руку, вытащив из-под подушки, на которой спал Таканори, тюбик со смазкой и презерватив. – Я вчера не рассчитывал, что ты приедешь, и планировал расслабиться в одиночестве.

– И что бы ты делал? – у Таканори перестало хватать воздуха.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я рассказал?

– Да, – Таканори прикусил губу, скользнул пальцами выше и провёл между ягодиц. Койю беспокойно заёрзал.

– Така, давай я сам? – он напрягался и явно хотел сделать всё, чтобы их близость не причиняла Таканори никакого дискомфорта.

– Рассказывай. И расслабься.

Таканори сам не верил, что делал это. Он поднялся на колени и придвинулся ближе к ногам Койю, чтобы полностью стащить с него штаны. И, когда тот немного раздвинул ноги, устроился между них. Таканори положил ладони ему под колени и медленно провёл до задницы, наслаждаясь происходящим.

– Мне понравилось… Как прошла наша последняя встреча, – Койю попытался говорить ровно, но голос у него дрогнул, – я постоянно вспоминал, как было хорошо, когда ты меня трахал. И это возбуждало. Чтобы не пугать тебя своим поведением при следующей встрече, я подумал… Лучше сбросить напряжение.

Койю чуть не прикусил язык, когда Таканори осторожно провёл рукой по промежности, огладив по яйцам и выше к анусу. У самого Таканори даже с не до конца прошедшим эффектом таблеток уже стояло так, что он не мог ни о чём другом думать.

– И что ты собирался делать? – он смутно догадывался, что именно нужно делать, но отвлекать Койю уточнениями и вопросами не хотел. Поэтому выдавил немного смазки между ягодиц, и размазал пальцами, мягко погладив по ложбинке и надавив на сфинктер. Мышцы под пальцами рефлекторно сжались, и у Таканори перехватило дыхание.

– Я только успел завалиться на кровать, как ты приехал. Я даже не успел выбрать, с чем я буду развлекаться в этот раз, – Койю прикусил губу, и вжался лицом в подушку, из-за чего его голос прозвучал достаточно глухо. Таканори хватило и этого. Он достаточно красочно представил, как Койю мог раскинуться на кровати, ласкать себя и что использовать. Он потянул Койю за бёдра на себя, чтобы тот приподнялся на колени, снова погладил по спине и скользнул ладонью по боку до бедра и дальше на живот. На секунду он подумал, что всё испортит в ту же секунду, как прикоснется, но, вжавшись пахом в задницу Койю, он не испытал ничего, что могло бы отвратить или напугать. Он обхватил пальцами член Койю, и погладил так, как делал это с самим собой.

Койю тихо застонал, приподнявшись на локтях, но не поднимая головы. У него напряглась спина, и Таканори заворожено провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника. Из-за разницы в росте ему было неудобно делать всё в таком положении, и пришлось отстраниться в бок, чтобы иметь возможность и медленно надрачивать, и при этом подготавливать. Койю тихо, сквозь стоны, направлял. Он говорил, что и как лучше делать, шипел, если Таканори случайно или слишком резко двигал пальцами, или царапал ногтями. И Койю несколько раз, задыхаясь от стонов, уточнял всё ли в порядке, ведь, если что, он может и сам.

Все было более чем отлично. Таканори смотрел, как пальцы погружаются внутрь. У него в паху ныло от желания, и он сам едва сдерживался, когда ощущал рефлекторное сжатие мышц.

– Давай, ну… – у Койю голос сорвался на стон. Таканори не хватило бы терпения на поиски презерватива, если бы он не лежал рядом. Надев его, он выдавил ещё смазки, размазал по заднице и по своему члену, после чего приставил ко входу. Койю сам подался навстречу и прогнулся, принимая в себя.

Таканори показалось, что в этот раз всё было несколько иначе. Койю меньше брал инициативу на себя, позволяя ему самому решать, в каком темпе двигаться. Он лишь подпихнул подушку под грудь, чтобы было удобнее. Таканори же больше старался прислушиваться к его реакциям, думать не только о себе. И ему доставляло удовольствие слышать, как Койю стонет, что-то шепчет сквозь зубы, ощущать, как он дрожит от удовольствия. Таканори не переставал надрачивать ему, пусть даже для этого ему пришлось лечь сверху, прижавшись к его спине. И, почувствовав оргазм Койю, как он сжал в себе, Таканори отпустил себя, быстро дотрахивая его, срываясь, когда мышцы стали сокращаться вокруг его члена.

Таканори остался лежать на нём, пытаясь придти в себя. У него бешено стучало сердце, а мысли прыгали. Он мог сфокусироваться только на одном – как бы он не воспринимал это раньше, отношения с Койю было лучшим, что вообще могло с ним случиться.


	10. Chapter 10

Утро началось достаточно поздно. Таканори с трудом заставил себя подняться с кровати и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках одежды. Взгляд зацепился за спавшего рядом Койю. Он выглядел таким расслабленным и спокойным. Не то, что прошлым вечером, когда завалился к Таканори. Тогда он возмущался и проклинал всё вокруг из-за сорвавшейся съёмки и потраченного в никуда времени. Таканори с трудом удалось его успокоить, и это было что-то новое и непривычное. Он никогда не видел, чтобы Койю выходил из себя. И, на удивление, в своей злости он не выглядел опасным или страшным. Скорее, вызывал желание помочь и успокоить. Видимо, в свое время это и Акиру зацепило. С другой стороны, Акира был прав – Койю умел прицепиться так, что потом фиг отвертишься.

Постаравшись сделать все, чтобы не разбудить его, Таканори нашёл свою одежду и ушёл на кухню. Это была странная ночь. Между ними ничего не было, кроме поцелуев перед сном, но Таканори понравилось спать без одежды, имея возможность обнять и прижаться кожей к коже. И так Койю спал менее беспокойно – раньше он постоянно умудрялся захватывать всю постель и скидывал одеяло на пол. Сам Койю наличие у него проблем со сном отрицал и отмахивался от этого. Таканори промучился две ночи, а потом купил пару одеял – одно оставив у Койю, а второе к себе домой.

Сделав первую порцию утреннего кофе, Таканори накинул пальто и вышел на балкон с сигаретами. Раньше в холодное время года он позволял себе курить прямо на кухне. Но Койю ненавидел запах табака и реагировал так, будто его пытаются отравить. Это было достаточно забавно, с учётом, что он всегда лез с поцелуями сразу после того, как Таканори покурит. И при этом говорил, что ему сигаретный вкус идёт и ощущается совершенно иначе. Что там было иначе, Таканори не знал, а Койю не объяснял.

У Таканори начался период эмоционального спокойствия. Родители не выходили с ним на связь, хоть и прошло больше трёх недель, а всё остальное было более чем отлично. Таканори нашёл новые источники вдохновения, и, даже когда они были вместе, он мог просто сидеть рядом и заниматься своими делами, разбирая почту или рисуя. Койю в эти моменты залипал в телефон или в приставку, создавая минимум шума, чем помогал концентрироваться. В такие моменты начинало казаться, что все проблемы остались в прошлом и больше не будут его беспокоить.

Таканори вернулся в квартиру и зябко поёжился. Было уже достаточно холодно, и спросонья морозило даже сильнее. И, наверно, впервые в жизни, Таканори захотел сделать завтрак не только для себя одного. Правда, готовил он настолько отвратительно, что позориться чем-то, кроме яичницы и тостов, он не решился.

Когда Койю появился в дверях кухни, сонный, с взъерошенными волосами и уже одетый, Таканори как раз вылил яйца на сковородку и ставил кофе.

– Я думал, ты будешь отсыпаться.

– И тебе тоже доброе утро. И спасибо за завтрак.

Койю наблюдал за ним, зевая, и словно что-то продумывал, а потом подошёл ближе. Таканори уже собирался ответить, как Койю обнял его со спины, прижавшись. Он наклонился, мягко коснувшись губами затылка и будто бы пытаясь вдохнуть запах. Первые пару секунд всё было отлично, пока Таканори не почувствовал, что ему в поясницу упирается чужой стояк. В этом не было ничего удивительного или странного, но у Таканори потемнело в глазах и сдавило в груди. От затылка разлился неприятный холодок и запульсировало в висках. Таких приступов не было уже давно. Не сумев даже открыть рот и что-то сказать, Таканори погружался в своё прошлое дальше и дальше, вспоминая произошедшее в мельчайших деталях.

– Така? Ты в порядке? – Койю моментально отреагировал, почувствовав, что Таканори в его объятиях оцепенел. Он тут же отстранился и с досадой прикусил губу. – Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь.

Таканори отошёл на пару шагов, развернулся и прислонился спиной к столешнице. В ушах стоял шум и накатила тошнота, и он не знал, как объяснить происходящее.

– Нет, – он с трудом выдавил сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Его била дрожь, и Таканори прикладывал усилия, чтобы держать себя под контролем. Он понимал, что сейчас всё совсем иначе, что Койю не желал ему зла и не пытался унизить или напугать. К тому же, они были вместе, но его мозг не делал различий на прошлое и настоящее. Таканори зажмурился, попытавшись привести себя в чувства и выровнять дыхание. Получалось очень медленно. И в тот момент, когда он почувствовал, как паника начала отходить, Таканори решился открыть глаза. Он видел, что Койю протянул к нему руку, но так и замер. Таканори сам сделал шаг навстречу, когда смог контролировать себя настолько, чтобы быть уверенным, что его не стошнит. Он осторожно взял Койю за руку и погладил большим пальцем по запястью.

– Прости, я не ожидал.

– Почему ты передо мной извиняешься? – выглядел Койю несчастным. – Это ведь я поступил необдуманно и… Тебе было плохо. Это я должен просить прощения, что повёл себя как идиот.

– Пожалуйста, перестань, – у Таканори разболелась голова и говорить было сложно. – Просто сядь и давай позавтра… Чёрт!

Спасти яичницу не удалось. Впрочем, как и кофе, который с шипением убежал из турки и залил плиту. Таканори мысленно выругался и страдальчески закатил глаза. Только этого не хватало. Впрочем, Койю вовремя пришел на помощь, и со словами – «иди пока умойся», – подошёл к плите. Спорить не хотелось, поэтому Таканори решил последовать совету.

Завтракать пришлось тостами и соком. Койю нашёл в недрах холодильника манговое пюре и с невозмутимым видом намазал на хлеб. Говорить о случившемся приступе не хотелось, но и другие темы не просились. Пока он умывался, в голову пришла мысль, что одна вещь в их отношениях явно была далека от идеала. Всё же он встречался не с девушкой, и Койю, наверняка, хотел в сексе не только подставлять задницу. И эта мысль теперь не отпускала.

– Может быть… Выберемся на следующих выходных куда-нибудь? – Койю явно пытался снять повисшее напряжение.

– У тебя есть конкретные предложения? – Таканори даже замер, удивлённо посмотрев на него.

– Если не считать возможного приглашения моей мамы на семейный ужин… – Койю улыбнулся. – Но я пока что не готов вас знакомить. Во всяком случае, пока ты сам не изъявишь такое желание.

– И они знают, с кем ты встречаешься?

– Нет. А должны? – Койю удивленно изогнул бровь. – Это моё дело. Им нужно только знать, что со мной всё в порядке. А в остальное они не лезут.

Таканори тихо вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы в его семье тоже было подобное. Но он даже на понимание рассчитывать не мог.

– Я планировал слетать на пару дней в Сеул в конце месяца, но можем переиграть и поехать вместе. Что скажешь? – он открыл планер на телефоне, проверяя график.

– Я буду согласен на что угодно, – Койю улыбнулся, а потом посмотрел на часы: – Я пойду собираться. У тебя через пару часов встреча, а я планировал сегодня ещё побегать и позаниматься.

Когда Койю ушёл в комнату, Таканори остался сидеть со стаканом сока. Видимо, беда действительно не приходит в одиночку. Он поймал себя на мысли, что его начала съедать паника из-за такого поведения Койю. Выглядело так, будто он пытался сбежать. И даже логичность его аргументов не помогала. Но Таканори не мог его винить. Встречаться с кем-то, настолько выбивающимся из обычной реальности, к которой Койю привык, наверное, было слишком сложно. И то, что их отношения были более чем однобокими, и то, что Койю во всём старался ему угодить. Это не могло продолжаться вечно, и если Таканори не сможет справиться со своими страхами, так всё и закончится. Думать об этом было больно и неприятно.

Таканори надеялся, что он сможет сделать так, чтобы не становиться ещё большей обузой и наконец быть в этих отношениях тем, кем и должен. В конце концов, он не в меньшем ответе за то, что между ними происходило, чем Койю.

***

Настроение у Таканори ухудшилось, когда на следующий день Койю написал, что ему нужно на несколько дней уехать к родителям. Для него это выглядело так, словно Койю нашёл причину, чтобы какое-то время не видеться. Таканори злился на самого себя, пытался заставить себя не думать, но мысли возвращались к тому инциденту. Если бы не его приступ панической атаки... Но всё пошло наперекосяк слишком неожиданно, и он не был готов потерять то, что у него появилось. Койю стал занимать такую важную часть в его жизни, что Таканори уже не мог себе представить, что они расстанутся. Это было самым страшным из того, что приходило в голову, и Таканори не хотел даже думать, что будет с ним, если это произойдет.

Эти мысли сводили с ума, и Таканори чувствовал, что стал гораздо более раздражительным и нервным. Хуже всего, что это отразилось и на работе. Даже Кирин, которая привыкла к различным состояниям и перепадам настроения своего работодателя, старалась не беспокоить его лишний раз. Таканори психовал из-за всего. С задержавшейся поставкой у него горели сроки по производству новой коллекции, из-за чего приходилось улаживать множество нюансов. Он уставал так, что по возвращению домой просто падал в кровать. Да и вообще, в последние дни чувствовал себя до пугающего плохо. Таканори приходилось по нескольку раз перечитывать все письма, которые он отправлял. Он старался поменьше говорить по телефону, оставляя всё на переписку, потому что он постоянно тормозил и терял мысль. И эти дни он пользовался такси, не рискнув садиться за руль.

Не помогало даже то, что Койю писал ему каждый день, скидывал фотографии, пытался развеселить. Это казалось наигранным, и у Таканори развивалась паранойя. Он и сам не мог понять, почему так происходило, и что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы всё вернулось в норму, и это накладывалось на страхи и чувство вины.

На пятничный сеанс к психоаналитику Таканори ехал в самом худшем настроении. И когда он всё рассказал, внутри остался неприятный осадок. Он будто подвёл ещё и Широяму, который потратил столько времени на его лечение.

– И вы считаете, что сделанное нами теперь откатилось назад? – Широяма не выглядел расстроенным. Наоборот, он улыбался чему-то своему.

– А разве это не так? – Таканори поднял голову и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

– У меня есть подозрение, что ваша тревожность связана с другим фактором.

– О чём вы?

– Таканори, когда вы последний раз принимали лекарства? – Широяма сказал это с такой искренней улыбкой, что сначала это возмутило. Он что, считал, что за столько лет Таканори не выработал себе привычку и не делал это на автомате? Но вместе с тем внутри что-то щелкнуло, и Таканори полез в телефон проверить отметку. Это удивило и его самого.

– В прошлое воскресенье. Но… Я не понимаю, – он растерянно поднял голову.

– Вы не указывали приём лекарств в своих отчётах, хотя раньше не забывали об этом. А так как вы это подтвердили, могу сказать, что у вас побочные действия отмены препарата. Но при этом вы очень хорошо держитесь. Вы рассказали про паническую атаку, с которой справились самостоятельно, без помощи транквилизаторов, и всю эту неделю вы жили, забыв о таблетках. И вы считаете, что это не прогресс?

– Ну, если смотреть на это с такой стороны… – Таканори даже растерялся. Он и не подумал, что тогда на кухне он не бросился за таблетками, а просто переждал кризис. И, скорее всего, дело было в том, что рядом находился Койю. – То есть, вы хотите сказать, что со мной все в порядке?

– Нет, я хочу сказать, что у вас колоссальные успехи. Но даже повышенная тревожность при отмене лекарств не повлияла бы так сильно. Таканори, вас что-то беспокоит? Что-то изменилось настолько, что вы не можете отделаться от мыслей об этом?

– Нет. В смысле, наверно, да. Я не знаю, – Таканори тихо вздохнул и сел на кушетке, скрестив пальцы рук перед собой. Он понимал, что начинает закрываться, но ему было сложно говорить об этом.

– И всё же, вас это беспокоит. Вы же знаете, что можете говорить здесь обо всём.

– Да, но… – Таканори замолчал. Он прикусил губу и нервно постучал пяткой по полу. – Меня напрягает, что наши отношения односторонние. И я не уверен, что он захочет быть со мной дальше.

– Односторонние? Что вы имеете в виду? – Широяма мягко улыбнулся, и у Таканори сердце ухнуло в пятки. Ему действительно придется произнести это вслух?

– То, что я рассказывал про паническую атаку… С того времени, как мы встречаемся, многое стало для меня проще… И я получаю удовольствие, когда делаю это, но меня до сих пор пробирает от ужаса, если я даже представлю, что… Что он сделает то, что было тогда. Я… Я понимаю, что это не одно и то же. Но меня это пугает.

– А что говорит ваш партнер?

– Он советует мне расслабиться и не забивать голову. Что его всё устраивает, – Таканори почувствовал раздражение. – Но я не понимаю, как так может быть?

– И вам в его словах видится подвох? – Широяма задумчиво постучал зажатой между пальцами ручкой по планшету. – Вы знаете, я не могу опираться на догадки и делать заключения только по описаниям, но с ваших слов мне кажется, что вам действительно повезло встретить серьёзного и сознательного человека. По опыту того, что мне приходилось встречать в практике, я могу сказать, что это редкость даже среди зрелых людей вашего возраста.

– Ему двадцать три, – Таканори с отчаянием откинулся обратно на кушетку, – и он с самого начала тянет нас двоих. Я боюсь, что ему это надоест, что я не даю ему желаемого. Да и… Зачем ему вообще возиться с моими проблемами?

– Возможно, вы очень усложняете. И для вас это крайне непривычно, ведь у вас это первые подобные отношения. Во многих смыслах. Это может вызывать тревогу, но вам действительно следует расслабиться и дать им развиваться так, как они идут. К тому же, вы ведь можете обсудить проблемы с ним, – Широяма поднялся на ноги и отошёл к столу: – Я пропишу вам несколько средств, которые помогут облегчить отказ от антидепрессантов. И, Таканори, я действительно рад вашим успехам.

– Но что мне делать с оставшейся проблемой? В смысле… Я не знаю, но мне кажется, я хотел бы попробовать. И избавиться от паники в тех случаях, когда кто-то подходит сзади, – Таканори переступил грань внутри себя, признав, что его может заинтересовать подобное. Всё же, даже согласившись на отношения с мужчиной, полностью приняв Койю и то, что их связывало, он разграничивал для себя то, что можно считать «нормальным» поведением, а что нет. И при этом его съедало любопытство. Его опыт говорил, что это ужасно, но не мог же Койю идти на жертву и так стонать, если ему не нравилось? И Таканори хотел узнать, что в этом может быть такого. Но на подсознательном уровне это воспринималось как нечто унизительное и мерзкое. И Таканори задумался, что эти мысли также могут быть искаженным восприятием из-за воспитания и отца.

Ему показалось, будто Широяма снова улыбнулся как чёртов Чеширский Кот. Таканори понимал, что у него слишком богатая фантазия, но порой он думал, что Широяма более уместно смотрелся бы в окружении красоток, исполняющих его желания, чем в собственном кабинете и в белом халате.

– А если, для начала, вы попробуете наедине с самим собой? Чтобы понять, понравится вам подобное или нет? – у Таканори от того, каким вкрадчивым тоном это было сказано, по спине пробежали мурашки. То ли у него окончательно разыгралось воображение, то ли интонации Широямы действительно были как у змея-искусителя.

– Эм… Я… Наверно, так будет лучше всего. Но надо будет обдумать это. Спасибо, – он посмотрел на часы и засобирался. Хорошо, что время сеанса подошло к концу, иначе бы он просто не пережил настолько неловкий разговор дальше.

Уже прогревая машину на парковке, Таканори закурил. Широяма подкинул ему идею, которая казалась слишком смелой, постыдной и… Могла действительно помочь ему разобраться с проблемами. Осталось только придумать когда и как это реализовать. И сделать это так, чтобы Койю не узнал раньше времени. А то с него станется начать отговаривать и уверять, что его и так всё устраивает.

***

Таканори почти доехал до своего дома, когда у него зазвонил телефон. И даже ещё не приняв звонок, он тихо выругался. Он совсем забыл, что договаривался встретиться с Акирой, а ведь они не виделись уже несколько недель. И, судя по времени, он должен был как двадцать минут быть в их кафе.

– Чёрт, прости меня, – он принял вызов и с отчаянием откинулся на сидении. Хорошо, что он как раз остановился на светофоре.

– Если ты скажешь, что опаздываешь, я начну подозревать о дурном влиянии, – голос Акиры зазвучал на весь салон, и это только увеличило чувство вины.

– Эм… Что? – Таканори растерянно замер, покосившись на закреплённый у панели телефон. – Нет, я… В общем, прости меня. Кажется, я забыл. Я сейчас от психоаналитика, и всё из головы вылетело.

– Забыл? – в телефоне повисло молчание, и Таканори мог расслышать гул разговоров других посетителей и официантов. – У тебя всё хорошо?

– Да. Да, всё отлично. Просто был достаточно сложный сеанс.

– Если хочешь, мы можем перенести встречу.

– Нет! Ты уже меня ждёшь. Я буду минут через двадцать. Это недалеко. И прости ещё раз.

Когда он уже подъезжал к кафе, телефон оповестил о полученном сообщении. Койю скинул короткую видео-нарезку о том, как он дурачился с племянниками. И в конце сидел и ел мороженое. И следом сообщение: «Хочешь, и тебе привезу? Здесь оно очень вкусное». Таканори долго не знал что ответить. На видео это выглядело слишком провокационно. Койю даже такую вещь умудрялся делать слишком эротично. «Ты уверен, что я смогу воспринимать мороженое как раньше?» – отправив сообщение, он заставил себя выдохнуть и расслабиться. Было явно не подходящее время, чтобы фантазировать. Особенно, когда пришёл ответ: «Зависит только от тебя».

Это было слишком. Таканори тихо выругался и, наконец, вышел из машины. Он не придумал ничего лучше, чем отправить в ответ краснеющий смайлик, после чего убрал телефон в сумку. Акира и так ждал слишком долго.

– Прости. Я не думал, что так выйдет, – Таканори подошёл к столу, замялся на секунду, а потом протянул другу руку: – Я очень соскучился.

– Я тоже. Не переживай, – Акира выглядел удивлённым. Он даже приподнялся, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие. И только в этот момент Таканори понял, что отличалось от их обычных встреч. Мало того, что он сам спровоцировал контакт, так ещё и был без перчаток. Но он привык находиться рядом с Койю, а возиться с ними, когда у него был порыв дотронуться, оказалось слишком муторно, и Таканори перестал брать их с собой.

– Но я виноват. Мы столько не виделись, – Таканори несколько смущённо улыбнулся, садясь напротив.

– Перестань. Если это так на тебя влияет, то я рад, – Акира улыбнулся, а потом, увидев, что Таканори потянулся к меню, махнул рукой: – Я уже заказал для тебя. Запомнить, что тебе нравится, было не так сложно за время нашего знакомства.

– Что ты… О-о-о, – Таканори замолчал, почувствовав себя неловко. И ему вдруг стало стыдно – сначала он так отзывался о Койю, а потом оказался вместе с ним, но так ничего и не объяснил.

– Така, только не смотри на меня так, будто ты хочешь сознаться в преступлении, – Акира тихо хохотнул.

– О чём ты? Черт, Аки, – Таканори покачал головой, – нет. Просто столько всего произошло. И мне сложно это переварить.

– Ну, я догадываюсь, – Акира явно пытался быть серьёзным, но едва сдерживал улыбку. – Не переживай. Я понимаю, что всякое бывает. Ну а Койю – это Койю. Он тот ещё прилипала.

Таканори почувствовал, что у него отлегло. Он и не думал, что для него будет так важно одобрение Акиры. А тот так спокойно всё принял, как и всегда, не расспрашивая о лишнем, что невозможно было промолчать.

– Спасибо. Но… Порой я вообще удивляюсь, что ты – живой человек. Как можно быть таким понимающим?

– А чего ты хотел услышать? Чтобы я изобразил сурового и строгого старшего брата? – Акира хмыкнул. – И начал заливать о том, что беспокоюсь о Койю, о том, чтобы он был в порядке, но…

– Но?

– Пойми меня правильно, я был очень… Удивлён, когда увидел вас вместе после того, что мы с тобой тогда… кхм, обсуждали. Тем более, Койю напрочь отказался со мной об этом говорить. Но я привык доверять и тебе, и ему. И если что-то изменилось, то я рад. Я вижу, что и он стал действительно счастливее, и ты… Ты просто изменился.

– Оу… Я… Даже не знаю, что сказать… – Таканори растерялся. – Но ты прав. Многое изменилось. И мне очень стыдно за то, что я наговорил в тот раз. Я… не уверен, что готов сейчас лезть в подробности, но воспитание в моей семье очень сильно повлияло на меня.

– Я понял, что ты не сам такой. Говорю же, сейчас мне кажется, что ты, наконец, выползаешь из своей раковины в реальный мир. И я рад этому.

Таканори почувствовал себя немного более уверенно. То, что Акира так легко говорил про их отношения, успокаивало. И подумал, что когда-нибудь он, может, и решится рассказать Акире про своё прошлое и поделиться проблемами.

Таканори убедился, что нормальными его отношения считает не только его психоаналитик. Даже поняв ошибочность того, что ему вбивали в голову с детства, избавиться от страха и чувства вины за свой «неправильный» выбор было сложно. И, вернувшись домой, он больше не чувствовал такого смятения и раздрая, как сразу после сеанса у Широямы.

***

Койю обещал вернуться через пару дней, и у Таканори было не так много времени, чтобы до конца всё продумать. И он растерялся, когда на следующий день проснулся от звонка в дверь. Если бы Таканори не был так рад, то он точно посчитал бы Койю сумасшедшим. Кем нужно быть, чтобы в выходной день поехать к нему в такую рань? Койю выглядел замерзшим, но при этом до неприличного счастливым.

– Сюрприз? – он неловко улыбнулся, протянув крафтовый бумажный пакет. Таканори забрал пакет и заглянул в него.

– Мороженое? – он почувствовал, что губы непроизвольно расползаются в улыбке.

– Я же обещал.

Таканори не стал отвечать, притянув его к себе за шарф, заставил наклониться, и, наконец, поцеловал. От Койю пахло холодом, кофе и мятой, и это бодрило сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. Таканори и не думал, что соскучился настолько сильно, и упивался близостью. Он не проследил за тем, как Койю умудрился скинуть на пол спортивную сумку, стащить пальто и шарф. Под одеждой он был тёплым, почти горячим – это контрастировало с холодом губ и щёк и сводило с ума.

– Я соскучился, – Таканори заставил себя отстраниться, понимая, что это переходит границы. Впрочем, Койю недовольным не выглядел.

– Я заметил. И я тоже скучал, – он засмеялся и стащил с себя тёплые кроссовки. – Убери в холодильник. На улице из нас двоих холодно было только мне.

– Я заметил, – Таканори невольно отзеркалил ответ и улыбнулся: – Я тебя согрею. Раздевайся.

Поняв, что прозвучало это скорее как приказ и слишком двусмысленно, поспешил ретироваться на кухню. Даже при том, что Койю действовал на него совершенно однозначно, секс в прихожей, где Койю уже успел наследить с улицы, не казался ему привлекательной идеей.

Пока Койю возился со своими вещами, он успел поставить вариться кофе. Правда, еды в доме не было. Таканори уставал так, что предпочитал есть вне дома и не тратить время.

– Надеюсь, ты не будешь против доставки? – когда Койю зашёл на кухню, Таканори задумчиво рассматривал рекламные буклеты. Выбрасывать их он перестал в тот момент, когда убедился, что у его любовника действительно нет ничего, что было бы похоже на контроль собственного питания, и ел он абсолютно любую, даже сомнительную еду.

– Если альтернативой этому будет выход из дома куда-либо, то я за доставку, – Койю улыбнулся, подойдя ближе и сев на столешницу. Таканори тихо вздохнул. То, что не все поверхности в доме были предназначены для того, чтобы на них сидели, Койю игнорировал. Впрочем, недовольство Таканори выражал больше по привычке. Многие повседневные ритуалы теряли свой смысл, если Койю был рядом. Таканори подошёл и похлопал буклетами по его бедру. Если бы он не пытался контролировать себя, то точно не сдержался бы. Койю, явно не задумываясь, раздвинул ноги шире и притянул Таканори ближе к себе, отбирая буклеты.

– Тогда выбери что-нибудь из этого, – внезапно Таканори озарило. Всё сложилось в такую простую мысль, что было даже смешно. Он безумно хотел, чтобы Койю обхватил его ногами. Он хотел целовать, гладить, касаться, в конце концов, трахнуть. Чтобы снова услышать, как Койю стонет, почувствовать, как дрожит, как сам подается ближе к нему, просит и рассказывает о своих желаниях. И, подумав об этом, Таканори почувствовал, как у него внутри потянуло от желания узнать, какого это. В конце концов, нельзя же так сильно желать чего-то, если это не приносит никакого удовольствия?

– Как ты смотришь на китайскую кухню? – Койю уже выбрал из буклетов один и разглядывал картинки с едой.

– Я думаю, что хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – он выпалил это сразу же после вопроса, даже не услышав его. И, судя по всему, умудрился удивить.

– Кажется, я уже и не так голоден, – Койю посмотрел на него настолько выразительно, что у Таканори пересохло во рту и стало очень жарко. – Ты уверен?

– Да. Я… думаю, что хочу этого.

– Тогда выпьем кофе, и я подумаю, что можно сделать, – Койю взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. У Таканори от такого неприятно заныло. Он что, решил, что это шутки? Но Койю в ту же секунду притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал в висок. – Ты же не думаешь, что я сразу же потащу тебя в постель? Это будет нелепо. Давай спокойно посидим. И… Така, если что-то пойдет не так, ты мне скажешь. И мы сразу прекратим. Хорошо?

– Окей, – Таканори не понял, почему почувствовал, кроме облегчение, ещё и раздражение. Ему очень повезло, что Койю настолько серьёзный, понимающий и так основательно подходит ко всему, что касается секса. Но какой же он временами зануда... Таканори надеялся, что если у него не будет времени на раздумья, всё пройдет нормально, но теперь он начал беспокоиться, что передумает, пока они сидят.

Ему не осталось ничего кроме как налить кофе и сесть за стол. Койю устроился напротив и начал рассказывать о том, как съездил, смеялся и словно пытался делать всё, чтобы притупить желание. Поначалу это злило – Таканори подумал, что его воспринимают слишком… несерьёзно? Будто бы Койю в принципе не хотел касаться сложных и проблемных разговоров. Но постепенно расслабился и сам. Невозможно было на что-то обижаться, когда Койю себя так вёл. В конце концов, так действительно было лучше и правильнее. Но всё равно, глядя на то, как Койю с задумчивым видом осматривал засушенные кусочки манго, словно раздумывая, стоит ли это есть, Таканори не мог отделаться от мысли, насколько их отношения выбиваются из его обычной жизни. Наверняка, он привык, что можно было расслабиться и не париться о том, принесёт случайный жест или прикосновение проблемы или нет.

С другой стороны, они были вместе достаточно долго, и Койю не выглядел как человек, которого гложет происходящее. Таканори устало вздохнул и опустил голову. Он снова начинал загоняться и доводил себя. И в этот момент Койю оказался сбоку, обнял и коснулся губами виска.

– Эй, ты здесь?

– Угу. Можно и так сказать. Кажется, тебе придется поучить меня расслабляться и не думать о всяком… лишнем.

– О, даже так? Пойдём, покажу пару уроков.

Койю потянул его за собой в спальню, и Таканори даже не успел возмутиться, что тот слишком торопится, когда сам хотел в спокойной обстановке выпить кофе. И он как-то упустил тот момент, когда Койю сел на край кровати.

– В тот день, когда ты запомнишь, что уличные вещи и чистая постель несовместимы, я буду праздновать, – он тихо вздохнул, покосившись на спортивную сумку, которую Койю успел принести.

– В тот день, когда ты расслабишься, изменится вообще очень многое, – Койю беззаботно фыркнул и за руку потянул к себе: – Не думай о ерунде. Иначе я провалю первую же попытку тебе помочь.

– Так это всё же урок? А я думал, ты просто показываешь отсутствие у тебя терпения, – Таканори тихо хмыкнул. Он послушно подошёл ближе и ещё раз укоризненно окинул взглядом вещи: – Мне тоже придётся преподать тебе пару уроков, – он опёрся коленом о матрас и сел на бёдра Койю.

– Я думаю, эффективнее будет, если ты меня отшлепаешь, – Койю сказал это таким тоном, что по спине пробежали мурашки, и Таканори бросило в жар. Он хотел уточнить, но Койю так чувственно погладил его по бёдрам, скользнул ладонями по бокам и спине, что говорить расхотелось. Таканори обнял его за шею.

Койю гладил мягко, иногда надавливая сильнее, словно намеревался сделать массаж, и это действовало. Таканори начал расслабляться и пропустил тот момент, когда пижамные штаны оказались на середине задницы – стащить их ниже не получилось бы из-за достаточно тугой резинки, – а Койю гладил его по пояснице.

– Вот поэтому я предпочитаю дома совсем другой стиль в одежде, – Койю вздохнул, попытавшись спрятать улыбку и поцеловав Таканори в плечо.

– Ты про те странные подобия штанов? Это просто невнятный ком ткани.

– Между прочим, это национальная одежда некоторых стран, не будь таким снобом, – Койю тихо засмеялся. Он готов был спорить даже о чертовых штанах, пока ненавязчиво стаскивал с Таканори футболку.

– Между прочим, эти страны далеко. Но тебе идёт, – Таканори вспомнил, как легко растянутая резинка сползала с талии, оголяя задницу Койю, пока он занимался чем-то по дому. И насколько это зрелище было эстетическим и возбуждающим.

– Я тоже так думаю. Поможешь мне? Боюсь, ещё немного и я порву их. И что-то мне подсказывает, что за шёлк ты меня убьёшь.

– Порой ты очень догадливый, – Таканори не без сожаления поднялся. Он чувствовал себя гораздо более свободно и раскрепощено рядом с Койю, но только в те моменты, когда не задумывался об этом. И подсознательно, каждый раз, когда он выходил за установленные им же самим рамки вежливости, у него неосознанно перехватывало дыхание, и отпускало только в тот момент, когда он понимал, что Койю реагирует на это нормально. Правда, в случае с Койю «нормально» скорее выражалось в странном восторге. Казалось, что спорить о всякой чуши он мог часами. Это Таканори уяснил в тот момент, когда выбирал новую тематику для коллекции и нарвался на долгую лекцию про технологии, искусственный интеллект и что-то связанное с космосом.

Пока он раздевался, Койю полез в сумку. На что Таканори тихо хмыкнул и закатил глаза.

– У меня такое ощущение, что ты готов к сексу в любом месте и при любых условиях.

– Не говори это таким тоном, будто тебе не нравится, – Койю положил рядом с собой на кровать смазку и презервативы. – Иди сюда.

– Разденься сначала сам, – Таканори поморщился, – меня совсем не прельщает, что ты грязной одеждой елозишь по постели.

– Зануда, – Койю засмеялся и стащил свитер. Наблюдая за ним, Таканори сел рядом. Ему нравилось, насколько грациозным и одновременно неуклюжим Койю был временами. Он умудрился запутаться в джинсах и едва не упал, удержав равновесие в последний момент.

– Хорошо, что ты связал свою жизнь с модой, а не стриптизом. Иначе это было бы самое странное зрелище, – Таканори улыбнулся и сдвинулся по кровати выше.

– Именно поэтому и не связал. Мне хватило бытовых трудностей, – Койю пожал плечами, словно отмахнулся от чего-то неважного. А Таканори только рассмотрел, что он остался в боксерах с Пикачу.

– Из-за тебя я буду считать сексуальными совершенно дурацкие вещи, – он закатил глаза, из-за чего не заметил, что Койю оказался рядом. Он приблизился так, что между их лицами осталось несколько сантиметров.

– Будто это плохо, – он подался ближе и поцеловал. Койю действовал слишком сосредоточенно, словно даже волновался. Он заставил Таканори лечь, погладил ладонью по боку и бедру, и замер.

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, я просто хочу, чтобы всё было идеально.

– О чём ты? – Таканори непонимающе посмотрел и приподнялся на локте.

– Обо всём, – Койю мотнул головой, а потом сполз ниже и устроился у него между ног, огладил по члену и наклонился. У Таканори мгновенно испарилось желание задавать вопросы. Койю умудрялся вытворять своим ртом что-то невероятное, что полностью выбивало из реальности. И Таканори только вздрогнул, когда влажные пальцы коснулись сфинктера.

Койю не торопился. Он медленно гладил, уделяя больше внимания члену и мошонке, заставив полностью расслабиться. Таканори не сразу понял, что давление стало более заметным, и только когда ощущения изменились, беспокойно вздрогнул. Это было непривычно, странно и… совершенно не тем, что осталось в его воспоминаниях. Койю действительно был очень терпеливым, не допуская даже возможности, чтобы ему было больно. В один момент он немного согнул пальцы и провернул их, от чего Таканори словно током прошибло, и он непроизвольно подался ближе, сильнее насадившись на пальцы.

После этого Койю со слишком довольным видом приподнялся и продолжил медленно трахать пальцами, расцеловывая живот, бёдра, всё что угодно, но не касаясь члена. Таканори боялся даже дышать. У него поплыло в глазах от новых, непривычных и таких приятных ощущений. Он кусал губы, комкал одеяло, и дрожал. Койю словно издевался, и происходящее было настолько неоднозначным, что Таканори поплыл. Было слишком хорошо, но при этом недостаточно, чтобы кончить, и это доводило, даже немного злило.

– Ч... чёрт, – Таканори шумно выдохнул и попытался приподнять голову.

– Да, мне тоже нравится, – у Койю был ошалевший вид. И как он держал себя в руках, Таканори не знал – у него такого терпения точно не было. И когда Койю подтянулся выше, чтобы поцеловать, Таканори задохнулся. Он почувствовал в поцелуе свой вкус, и Койю терся о его живот своим членом. И, не задумываясь, Таканори обхватил его рукой, гладя в такт движениям пальцев внутри него.

Это было настолько необычно, горячо и странно, что, когда Койю убрал руку, Таканори даже возмущенно всхлипнул. Чувство пустоты и нереализованности желания угнетало. У него на языке крутилось множество вопросов, но Койю полностью отстранился, отвлекся на то, чтобы раскатать по члену презерватив и быстро размазать по нему смазку.

– Просто расслабься.

Таканори многое хотел сказать, но не успел. Койю подхватил его ноги под коленями и прижал к его груди. У Таканори перехватило дыхание и потемнело в глазах. Больно не было, только невозможно жарко, и он чувствовал, как туго тянет внутри. И Таканори не мог определиться с тем, что чувствовал. Он сходил с ума от переполнявших эмоций, а тактильные ощущения зашкаливали. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо так громко стонал.

Койю был осторожен, медленно двигался в нём, постоянно гладил, целовал, и Таканори чувствовал подступающий оргазм. Но когда уже во второй раз это ощущение словно отодвинулось, и Таканори изнывал от желания и невозможности кончить, до него дошло, что Койю это делает специально.

– Что… Что ты творишь? – у него начал заплетаться язык, а во рту пересохло от стонов.

– Хотел, чтобы ты прочувствовал как следует, – Койю даже в таком состоянии, когда сам едва держался, умудрялся иронизировать. Да ещё таким медовым голосом. – Но я впечатлён. Ты такой чувствительный.

– Заткнись, пожалуйста.

Таканори стало дико неловко. Койю смотрел на него так, что внутри всё переворачивалось и становилось ещё жарче. И когда Койю развёл его ноги шире, погладил по животу и внутренней стороне бёдер, а потом обхватил ладонью член, выразить эмоции удалось только вскриком. Таканори попытался податься ближе, и тут же Койю двинулся более резко. То, как он дотрахивал Таканори, выбивая каждым толчком воздух из лёгких, сводило с ума. И в момент оргазма ему показалось, что он забыл как дышать и чуть не потерял сознание. Он чувствовал, что ещё какое-то время Койю двигался в нём, а потом отстранился и лёг рядом.

Мысли в голове никак не могли выстроиться во что-то внятное. И Таканори казалось, будто сейчас он отключится. Он хотел сказать всё, что крутилось в голове, но, в какой-то момент, действительно задремал. И к реальности он вернулся тогда, когда Койю завозился рядом и, быстро поцеловав, встал с кровати.

– Куда ты? – язык еле ворочался, и он с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза. Койю не ответил и вышел из спальни. На кухне зашумела вода, и потом он вернулся со стаканом.

– Спасать тебя, как видишь, – Койю присел на край кровати и протянул воду. – Думаю, мне стоит заказать на вечер столик где-нибудь и отметить такое событие.

– Иди ты, – Таканори лениво поднялся и сделал глоток: – Ты утрируешь.

– Нет, я серьёзно. Это можно считать победой. С учётом, сколько позади теперь, – Койю улыбнулся, погладил его по спине. – Така, я очень благодарен тебе… За доверие. И я бы хотел, чтобы ты понимал всю серьёзность чувств для меня.

– Единственное, что я понял – мне придётся многому учиться у тебя, – Таканори попытался перевести в шутку, растерявшись от таких откровений. – Я хочу, чтобы тебе было также хорошо со мной. И я понимаю, для меня это тоже очень серьёзно.

– Перестань, для того, у кого нет опыта, ты очень хорош, – Койю улыбнулся, и Таканори подумал, что и правда следует устроить для них двоих небольшой праздник.

– Я закажу столик в одном месте. Думаю, ты там никогда не был.

– И мне придётся выглядеть официально?

– Если хочешь, хоть в своих дурацких штанах и драной майке иди. Я договорюсь, – Таканори усмехнулся. – Для меня это не составит труда.

– Ты решил подтвердить слухи о личных рабах? Не боишься, что тебя посчитают чудовищем, которое держит своих подчиненных на коротком поводке?

Койю засмеялся, когда в него прилетела подушка. Таканори почувствовал, что все тревоги ушли, и ему стало свободно и легко. И он хотел насладиться этим чувством сполна.


	11. Chapter 11

За следующий год изменилось многое. Таканори не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь всё было иначе. Ему приходилось учиться многим вещам заново и выстраивать взаимоотношения с людьми под совершенно другим углом, чем он откровенно наслаждался. Койю ворвался в его жизнь ураганом и, если смотреть на это с момента их знакомства, ураганом, который он сам и впустил.

Даже Широяма по итогу был доволен и поздравил с успешным решением проблемы. Он подчеркнул, что в данном направление продолжать терапию больше не придётся, и их встречи сократились до минимума. Таканори считал, да и Койю поддерживал в этом, что любому человеку временами необходимо общение со специалистом, чтобы было проще пережить трудности.

Но больше всего Таканори был удивлен, когда после годового молчания на связь с ним вышла сначала мать, а потом и отец. Мидори отмалчивался дольше всех, но в итоге даже он попросил прощение за то, что мог чем-то обидеть. И на Рождество Таканори заехал к родителям в гости, и они относительно неплохо посидели. Не без неловкого молчания и скованности, но это было гораздо лучше, чем его прошлые визиты домой.

Но даже это блекло перед тем, что теперь Таканори твёрдо знал, чего он хочет от жизни. Койю был с ним. Он влился в его обычную реальность, и представить свою жизнь без него Таканори уже не мог. Он даже смирился с тем, что в личном инстаграме у Койю порой мелькали фотографии, где они были вдвоём. Собственно, он порой фантазировал, что было бы, если про их отношения узнала общественность, и не находил в этом ничего пугающего.

Оставалось только одно незавершенное дело. Таканори не так давно осознал, что это его гложет. Раньше он бы отмахнулся от этой мысли, как и от всех похожих, но теперь он не мог позволить себе подобного. Только не когда у него изменилась жизнь.

***

Он тихо вздохнул и поправил ворот пальто. Дурацкий пакет из крафтовой бумаги мешался, и Таканори в очередной раз пожалел, что не подумал об упаковке заранее. Впрочем, это уже не играло никакой роли. Он нажал кнопку звонка, но на долю секунды понадеялся, что хозяина квартиры не будет дома. Пусть даже они и договорились встретиться.

– Така? – Шин выглядел не менее удивлённым и настороженным, чем Таканори. Он отошёл в сторону, пропуская внутрь. – Я был удивлен, когда ты написал. И до последнего не верил, что ты всё же приедешь.

– Привет, Шин, – Таканори улыбнулся. Его старый друг, на удивление, почти не изменился за прошедшие годы. Таканори вспомнил как они дружили, и ему стало стыдно. – Я надеюсь, что не сильно отвлёк тебя.

– Нет, что ты! Тем более, я… Я даже не надеялся, что мы ещё раз увидимся, – Шин неловко улыбнулся. Он откровенно нервничал.

– И… Это то, о чём я хотел поговорить, – Таканори немного подумал, а потом протянул пакет. И пока Шин раскрывал его и заглядывал внутрь, разулся и снял пальто.

– Эм… Така? Что это?

– Шоколад. При нашей последней встрече я повёл себя отвратительно. И я подумал, что это наименьшее, что я мог бы сделать.

– Ты серьёзно? – Шин качнул головой и растерянно улыбнулся: – Ты меня окончательно запутал. Проходи. Будешь кофе или чай?

– Кофе, пожалуйста, если тебе не сложно.

Таканори подумал, что их разговор звучит странно. Да и не так он себе это представлял. Он прошел за Шином в кухню и отстраненно подумал, что всё могло сложиться совершенно иначе. С другой стороны, он был рад, что его жизнь сложилась именно так. Пусть даже ему пришлось через многое пройти.

– Послушай, Така… Я очень рад, что ты написал мне.

– Но тебе неловко? – Таканори улыбнулся.

– Это не совсем то слово. Мне… Стыдно за то, что случилось! Сначала я долго не мог понять, почему ты неожиданно пропал. Я ведь пытался и домой к тебе заходить, и писать… И… Я сначала обиделся на тебя, что ты просто забил на меня и начал игнорировать. Ну, ты же обычно так поступал со своими подружками, когда они надоедали. А потом Сора предложил мне встречаться, и я согласился… Когда у меня был выпускной, он напился и рассказал мне обо всем. Я был в ужасе и сразу же порвал с ним, попытался найти тебя, но… Твои родители ничего не хотели говорить.

– Шин, всё в порядке, – Таканори расслабленно выдохнул. В какой-то момент у него неприятно сдавило горло. Он думал, что Шин с самого начала знал обо всём. – Во всяком случае, сейчас в порядке. Но я действительно был несправедлив к тебе. И то, что я наговорил… Это мерзко. Я должен извиниться перед тобой.

– Что? Почему ты извиняешься? Это ведь… Из-за меня случилось!

– Нет, это случилось из-за Соры. Это был его… кхм… поступок. И в этом только его вина. И я хотел бы вернуть нашу дружбу. Разумеется, если ты будешь не против.

– Я… с удовольствием, – Таканори видел, что Шин действительно был рад и с трудом справлялся с эмоциями. Поэтому он сам подошел ближе и обнял старого друга.

– Тогда пиши или звони, когда у тебя будет возможность. Я хотел бы наверстать эти годы. И познакомить тебя со своей жизнью.

К сожалению, он не мог долго задерживаться. Таканори вышел из чужой квартиры в состоянии лёгкого внутреннего раздрая. Он надеялся, что не совершил ошибку и не навязался со своим общением.

Прежде чем выйти на парковку к своей машине, Таканори покурил и зашёл в ближайший комбини.

***

– Это тебе, – сев на место водителя, он передал Койю пакет с мороженым. – И я до сих пор считаю, что это странно.

– Что именно? – Койю оторвался чтения какой-то статьи в телефоне, забрал мороженое и тут же зашуршал упаковкой, открыв его.

– В такую погоду есть что-то холодное. Побереги горло.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не навредит.

– Я знаю, что не навредит, если ты сдашь на права. Серьёзно, это не так сложно!

– И лишиться личного водителя? Да ещё и такого прекрасного? Ни за что, – Койю улыбнулся. – Как прошло?

– Лучше, чем я думал. Мне не хватало общения с ним.

– Тогда это можно будет отпраздновать. Как считаешь? – Койю сказал это слишком неоднозначно, и Таканори сжал пальцы на руле.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы куда-то выбрались, или собираешься поздравлять меня дома?

– Или. Могу рассказать в подробностях, что я устрою.

– Если ты сейчас начнёшь рассказывать, то мы поедем ко мне домой. Кажется, ты хотел попасть сегодня на учебу.

– Меня так умиляет, что ты стал интересоваться, чем я живу, – Койю засмеялся, откинувшись на сидении и лизнув мороженое.

– Ты опять начинаешь? – Таканори закатил глаза. – Я извинился за то, что пропустил твоё поступление в магистратуру. Или ты хочешь ещё?

– Да, ты извинился даже дважды, – Койю выглядел до неприличного довольным, и везти его в университет Таканори хотел всё меньше. – Первый раз в постели, а второй раз, когда слушал про программирование и искусственный интеллект и уснул. Это было мило.

– Не будь таким засранцем, – Таканори задумался на секунду, а потом свернул с оживленной дороги в переулок. – Ты нарвался. Мы едем домой.


End file.
